Un Sueño Hecho Realidad
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Novelas y Pinturas pueden esconder un significado mucho más profundo que el de simples ideas al azar. Puede tratarse de una reunión de pensamientos, sentimientos, el recuerdo de Un Sueño Hecho Realidad... KuramaOC, HieiOC, little YuskeKeiko & KuwaYukina.
1. Prólogo

**Un Sueño Hecho Realidad**

_**Autora: Princess Lalaith** _

**Prólogo. **

El sol se alzaba lentamente por entre los techos de las casas, aunque en una recámara en especial una persiana azul parecía querer impedirle el paso; y ni siquiera el insistente sonido del despertador en el buró junto a la cama parecía ser suficiente para despertar a la joven que aún roncaba enredada entre las sábanas con diseños marinos.

La joven era de estatura promedio, tez apiñonada, de cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura con reflejos cobrizos (ocasionados principalmente por el sol y no un producto químico) y sus ojos (en ese momento cerrados) eran de un suave tono miel.

-¡Izuki!

Y todo lo que el sol y el despertador no lograron, lo logró una súbita voz que parecía estar gritando desde el cuarto contiguo.

-¿Eh¿Qué? –le joven entre las sábanas, Izuki, se enderezó de golpe, aunque aún bastante adormilada.

-¿Te piensas quedar en cama toda la mañana? –preguntó la misma voz, ésta vez desde la puerta.

Ésta segunda joven era alta (al menos una cabeza más alta que la primera), tez morena clara, de cabellos que extrañamente parecían ir de un castaño medio a casi un rubio oscuro así como de un lacio a ondulado en las puntas, largo a media espalda, sus ojos de un verde azulado también bastante raro.

-No es mala idea. –dijo Izuki ahogando un bostezo y girándose para volver a dormir.

-Como quieras. –dijo la otra joven dándole la espalda. –Pero te recuerdo que son las 8:40, el autobús estará partiendo en veinte minutos…

-No juegues Silvain, -dijo Izuki a la vez que buscaba el despertador. –El autobús sales hasta las nueve y…¡son las 8:40!

-Eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

-¡¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?! –se levantó de la cama de un salto, rápidamente sacó unas ropas del clóset y corrió al baño. –Maldición, no voy a llegar.

-Yo me estaba bañando. Y tu despertador ha estado sonando con bastante insistencia los últimos veinte minutos, al menos.

-Es que estaba soñando con mi gran amor… -suspiró Izuki a la vez que se metía a bañar.

-¿Otra vez Hiei? –preguntó Silvain mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo de té y pan tostado para desayunar.

-Pues claro. ¿Quién más?

Cinco minutos después Izuki estaba en la cocina, secándose el cabello con una toalla a la vez que trataba de masticar un pan.

-Izuki, quizás deberías tratar de enamorarte de alguien más. –dijo Silvain mientras bebía su té.

-¿Alguien como quien? –preguntó Izuki dejando la taza de té y dirigiéndose al espejo más cercano para mirarse mientras se peinaba.

-No lo sé, alguien real.

-Nah, tú y yo sabemos que no hay nadie realmente interesante por aquí. Además, tú no eres precisamente alguien para hablar en ese respecto. Puedo recordar perfectamente tus suspiros mientras veíamos la película anoche, decías: "Ay, mi querido Kurama…" –Izuki habló dramatizando la voz para mayor efecto y volteó a ver la reacción de la otra joven.

-Es que sí es lindo… -Silvain se interrumpió bruscamente, había caído en la trampa.

-¡Ya¡Lo ves! Tú estás enamorada de Kurama, yo de Hiei. Es perfectamente justo.

-Perfectamente ilógico, esos dos ni siquiera son reales. –recalcó Silvain a la vez que dejaba los trastes en el fregadero, los lavaría cuando volviera.

Por un rato no hubo respuesta, hasta que Izuki volvió a salir de su recámara jalando una maleta llena de ropa y que tenía ruedas. Ambas jóvenes fueron hasta el pequeño coche que tenían y se subieron.

-Quien sabe. –dijo Izuki siguiendo la plática. –Quizá un día de éstos descubras que son reales y vengan a sacarnos de ésta vida nuestra tan aburrida.

-Que te saquen a ti si quieres, yo estoy muy bien con lo que tengo. –le aseguró Silvain.

-¿Lo que tienes? –preguntó Izuki. -¿Qué es eso? Un negocio como traductora de varios idiomas, y los estudios de la universidad; intentas hacerte carrera con tu habilidad en la arquería o de escritora pero simplemente nadie te apoya de la manera en que lo necesitas. Eso no me parece precisamente algo interesante.

-Quizá, pero al menos es mucho más sensato que el sueño de que dos galanes de ánime nos caigan del cielo.

-Mmm…a veces puedes ser muy aburrida Silvain…Yo no dudaría ni un solo instante en dejar todo si mi querido Hiei apareciera y quisiera llevarme con él.

-¿A dónde¿A un mundo donde seguramente serías un blanco por estar con él, te atacarían los más crueles youkai y estarías envuelta en las peores peleas? No gracias.

-Disculpa, pero soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme.

-La teoría no es igual a la práctica.

-Ah sí¿Y qué me dices de esos tipos hace cuatro años?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ay, Silvain, lo siento. –Izuki pareció notar que había metido la pata.

-Olvídalo. –Silvain la interrumpió. –Y date prisa que ya llegamos. No quiero que en mi conciencia quede si pierdes el autobús y no logras llegar al bautizo de Jimena.

-Jimenita, mi sobrinita adorada. –Izuki sonrió a la vez que bajaba la maleta del coche. -¿Estás segura que no quieres venir Silvain? Alexa, mamá y papá, sé que todos estarían encantados de saludarte.

-Sabes que no puedo. Tengo trabajo que atender dando clases de natación, y aunque sean vacaciones de verano el Club de Arquería sigue.

-De acuerdo, les llevaré tus saludos y un beso a Jimena.

-Haz eso.

-Y por favor trata de no sobre-esforzarte. –le dijo Izuki justo antes de irse. –No quiero que por tanto estrés vuelvas a enfermarte.

-Tranquila, estaré bien, yo también sé cuidarme.

-Bien. Ya me voy. ¡Adiós onee-san!

Silvain esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la despedida. –Hasta luego, Izuki-nee-chan.

.---.

Silvain conducía su Chevy azul rey por las casi-desiertas calles que llevaban a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Muchos le habían dicho que el carro era un modelo ya algo viejo, pero a ella le gustaba mucho pues lo había comprado con su propio dinero, y realmente no le importaba lo viejo que pudiera ser ella lo cuidaba mucho.

-Creo que pondré algo de música. –se dijo Silvain a sí misma.

Estaba feliz esa mañana, aún con el comentario hecho por Izuki, no le había afectado tanto como para amargar su día. Encendió la radio y empezó a buscar alguna estación que tuviera buena música, pero le extrañó encontrarse únicamente con estática.

-Mmm…Que extraño. –se dijo ella. –No puede ser que todas las estaciones de radio tengan problemas al mismo tiempo¿o sí?

Justo en ese momento escuchó lo que hubiera podido catalogar como un espantoso trueno si no fuera por el hecho de que no estaba lloviendo, apenas si había nubes en el cielo.

-Que demo… -Silvain se vio obligada a meter el freno cuando vio lo que parecía ser un rayo caer justo frente a ella.

Respiración entrecortada, Silvain de inmediato apagó el coche y se bajó a toda prisa, temiendo haber atropellado a algo o a alguien. Y sin embargo lo que vio frente a su auto fue más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

-No puede ser… -dijo ella a la vez que se veía obligada a apoyarse en el cofre del auto, siendo que sus piernas no parecían estarle funcionando muy bien en ese momento.

Y es que ahí, tirado en la solitaria calle, se encontraba un hombre de cuerpo atlético, tez bronceada, y brillante cabellera roja y cuyas ropas, consistentes en un pantalón y playera sencillos, estaban prácticamente deshechas, dejando ver varias heridas considerables.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos Silvain tomó una decisión, corriendo a la cajuela del carro sacó unos plásticos que usaba para cubrir el asiento cuando iba a la alberca, los puso en su lugar y después, con no poco esfuerzo, depositó al inconsciente hombre encima de éstos. Apenas lo había hecho cuando éste pareció reaccionar por un instante, mostrándole a Silvain unos profundos ojos verdes que la dejaron en shock. Y es que ella estaba segura que ese hombre tenía un asombro parecido con alguien más…

-Peligro… -dijo él en un murmullo, aferrándose al brazo de ella. –Advertir…Rápido…Muy peligroso…Huir…

Silvain se espantó de verlo súbitamente consciente, pero trató de mantenerse tan tranquila y concentrada como fuera posible; algo tenía que hacer y si no pensaba las cosas con calma podía acabar regándola.

-Tranquilo, -Silvain trató de calmarlo. –Estás a salvo. Yo no te voy a hacer daño. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Te llevaré a donde alguien pueda atenderte, un hospital.

-No…Peligro… -él pareció ponerse aún más tenso.

-Está bien, está bien. –accedió ella. –No te llevaré a ningún hospital, te atenderé yo misma, pero necesito que me sueltes o no puedo ir adelante y arrancar el auto. Supongo que querrás que nos vayamos de aquí antes que alguien más llegue.

-Sí, irnos…pronto… -asintió él, finalmente soltándola.

-Debo estar soñando. –dijo ella cerrando la portezuela trasera y pellizcándose el brazo. -¡Auch! Nop, definitivamente no es un sueño, aunque quizá sí sea una pesadilla, porque lo que estoy viendo frente a mí simplemente no puede ser real. –Decidiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer con ese respecto por el momento subió al asiento delantero y arrancó el auto. –Bien. Por cierto, me llamo Silvain, Silvain Carrey.

-Shuichi. –murmuró él. –Shuichi Minamino.

Lo sabía, y aún así el escuchar el nombre de labios de él no lo hizo precisamente más fácil.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente nuevamente.

-Creo que acabo de meterme en la locura más grande de mi vida. –murmuró para sí la joven a la vez que reiniciaba su trayecto a casa.

* * *

Aquí está, como lo había prometido, el nuevo fic de YYH. De nuevo Kurama y Hiei con parejas independientes. Excepto que ésta vez voy a manejar las dos relaciones, no una sola. 

Como pueden ver ésta vez el fic está hecho en tercera persona, era muy complicado hacerlo en primera. La historia ya está terminada, y las acualizaciones se irán haciendo conforme yo reciba los reviews.

Por cierto, algo más. Tengo una oferta que hacer. A los que sean dibujantes de fanart, que se avienten a hacer un dibujo de éste fic, tengo ideas para tres, pero aún no tengo voluntarios que los hagan. Si alguien se ofrece les diré de qué se trata, les pediré que me manden por mail su dibujo para una cierta fecha, y después pondré un link al final del fic, como lo hice con Aihana. Interesados díganme en un review, o pueden accesar mi cuenta de correo electrónico en mi profile.

Gracias. Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. **

El joven llamado Shuichi despertó para encontrarse en un ambiente totalmente desconocido para él. Era una recámara pintada de blanco, con persianas de un azul celeste, la cama era individual y el diseño de las sábanas parecía imitar el mar. Además de la cama había un buró a un lado con una lámpara, un teléfono y un reproductor de CDs, así como un tocador con espejo de medio cuerpo, un clóset que ocupaba una casi una pared completa (a excepción de donde se encontraba la puerta), la gran ventana con la persiana del otro lado.

Y entonces notó algo más: un canto que llegaba desde el exterior de la casa, una voz muy dulce. Se trató de levantar de la cama, de ir a la ventana para averiguar quien cantaba de esa manera tan hermosa, pero apenas empezó a enderezarse y un dolor punzante le recorrió la mitad del cuerpo. Entonces notó que no llevaba la camisa puesta, y la mayor parte de su torso estaba cubierto de vendas.

'Alguien me ha tratado las heridas y vendado.' Pensó el ojiverde. 'La pregunta es quien.'

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Silvain fue a pararse en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó él de inmediato, intentando enderezarse nuevamente, pero deteniéndose al no poder lograrlo.

-No te muevas así por favor. –dijo Silvain yendo rápidamente a su lado. –Tus heridas podrían volver a abrirse.

Ella tomó varios cojines y los acomodó detrás de él, ayudándolo a recargarse en ellos para quedar semi-sentado; después le puso enfrente una bandeja con un plato de sopa de pollo y un vaso de agua de naranja.

-Necesitas comer. –le explicó ella entregándole los cubiertos y una servilleta. –Sólo si descansas y te alimentas bien lograrás recuperarte.

-¿Tú eres? –El chico se esforzaba al máximo por recordar pero sus recuerdos eran algo difusos en ese momento.

-Silvain. –le recordó ella. –Silvain Carrey. Soy quien te encontró inconsciente en la carretera. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Es algo confuso. –admitió él enarcando una ceja.

La verdad era que se preguntaba cómo lo habría encontrado la chica esa y si él habría dicho o hecho algo que posiblemente comprometería su identidad.

-Parecías alterado. –le explicó ella. –Repetías que había peligro, y no parecías querer quedarte ahí; pero cuando te propuse llevarte a un hospital tampoco quisiste, por eso te traje aquí. He tomado algunos cursos de primeros auxilios, no es mucho pero al menos sirvió. Creo que me dijiste que te llamabas Shuichi Minamino¿cierto?

-Sí, así es. –asintió él.

Su expresión se relajó, al parecer el saber que no había hecho nada para comprometer su identidad se sentía más tranquilo; claro que Silvain no necesitaba que el dijera o hiciera nada, ya lo sabía.

-No sé si quieras llamar a alguien para avisar que estás bien. –propuso ella.

-No gracias, no hace falta. –respondió él, y mentalmente agregó 'No estoy seguro de que un teléfono común sea suficiente para comunicarme con ellos de todos modos.'

-Bueno. –le dijo ella. –Te dejo, lamentablemente tengo que salir, unos pendientes que atender, pero volveré en un par de horas a lo sumo.

-Ya has hecho mucho por mí, no te preocupes. –dijo Shuichi. –Debo agradecerte que me hayas cuidado todo este tiempo…

-Tres días. –le explicó ella. –Han pasado tres días. Ahora si me disculpas…

-Claro, no quiero retrasarte.

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda, trata de evitar moverte, tenías un par de heridas profundas que aún no cicatrizan del todo, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar. Cualquier cosa el teléfono está en la mesita, tiene mi celular grabado en el número 1.

Obviamente para entonces Silvain ya había despegado todos los pósters que alguna vez adornaran su cuarto, o el de su hermana, incluso los que tenían en el estudio donde ambas trabajaban; también había escondido los mangas, DVDs con capítulos de la serie, discos de música y hasta los unas playeras en donde se leía 'Yu Yu Hakusho' y que estaban decoradas por los personajes favoritos de ellas de esa serie. Después de todo lo último que quería Silvain en ese momento era poner nervioso o incluso asustar al pelirrojo de ojos verdes que acababa de 'caer en su vida' (literalmente).

Shuichi asintió.

Y entonces Silvain finalmente se giró y salió de la casa.

.---.

Silvain volvió a la casa hasta después de que el sol se hubo puesto, tomando algunas cosas de la cocina fue al cuarto donde estaba su 'invitado'.

-Ya llegué. –anunció Silvain a la vez que abría la puerta y entraba. –Me tomé la libertad de comprar algo de comida china en el camino y…

Y se quedó de una pieza, y era que al parecer Shuichi se había levantado finalmente y se había bañado justo antes de que ella regresara porque en ese momento se encontraba ahí parado, a mitad del cuarto, con nada más que una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura, gotas de agua aún cayendo de su cabello y resbalando por su bien formado torso.

-Eh… -por un momento Silvain se quedó en shock. -¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento mucho, debí tocar antes de entrar, disculpa.

Y antes de que Shuichi pudiera hacer el más mínimo comentario al respecto ella se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación, completamente sonrojada.

.---.

Minutos después Shuichi salió llevando puesto unos jeans algo desgastados y una playera que se notaba le iba grande.

-Disculpa. –le dijo a Silvain. –Encontré esto en una caja en el clóset y como mi ropa no está en muy buen estado.

-Sí. –asintió Silvain sin atreverse a voltear a verlo. –Precisamente te iba a decir que en esa caja había ropa que podía servirte.

-¿Es de algún novio, o quizá tu esposo? –preguntó Shuichi.

-No. –negó Silvain. –No estoy casada, ni en relación alguna, tampoco mi hermana. Esa ropa es de su cuñado, vive fuera, hace poco vino a la ciudad y se quedó en nuestra casa por la noche, olvidó esa ropa.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sí. Se llama Izuki, es dos años menor que yo. El cuarto donde despertaste es el de ella.

-Oh pero si es así entonces quizá debería buscar donde quedarme ya que…

-Ella no está. Salió de viaje hace unos días, a otra ciudad, al bautizo de su sobrina; a decir verdad cuando te encontré venía de regreso de dejarla en la estación.

-¿Y ustedes dos viven solas?

-Sí, desde que Alexa, esa es la hermana de Izuki, decidió mudarse con su esposo y los padres de Izuki decidieron irse a vivir al campo yo no quería seguir siendo una carga así que me vine a vivir a ésta casa, Izuki vino poco después.

-He notado que dices que Izuki es tu hermana, pero luego mencionas que ella tiene otra hermana y dices de los padres de ella y no los consideras tuyos…

-Eres muy observador. –suspiró. –Sucede que Izuki y yo no somos hermanas, no de sangre al menos. Mis padres murieron en un espantoso accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía doce, me salvé de milagro; el padre de Izuki había sido compañero de trabajo de mi madre y se ofreció a cuidar de mí.

-¿Qué hay del resto de tu familia?

-Mis abuelos viven muy lejos y mi tía siempre está viajando. El Sr. Alexei pensó que me sería más fácil sobreponerme a lo sucedido si permanecía en un entorno conocido, su esposa apoyó su idea de cuidarme. Izuki se volvió entonces mi hermana, me ayudó muchísimo en ese tiempo, nos volvimos muy unidas. Cinco años después la hermana mayor de Izuki, Alexa se casó y se mudó con su esposo a la capital. Un año después El Sr. Alexei y la Sra. Irina dijeron que querían vivir en el campo, pero yo acababa de terminar la preparatoria y ya me estaba preparando para presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad; la herencia de mis padres incluía ésta casa, que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, la mandé remodelar, amueblar y me mudé aquí, poco después Izuki se me unió, ella también quería seguir viviendo aquí en la ciudad. Han pasado 4 años desde eso. En las vacaciones visitamos a sus padres, o a veces a Alexa. Ahora a la hija de Alexa, Jimena, la van a bautizar, Izuki fue al bautizo. Yo no fui porque tengo que trabajar.

-Parece que has tenido una vida difícil.

-No estoy segura en lo de difícil, creo que cada quien tiene su vida. Yo ya te dije mucho de la mía, me gustaría saber de ti. –después de decir agregó mentalmente 'Aunque no es como que haya muchas cosas que ignore realmente'.

-Pues si sacamos cuentas tengo más o menos la misma edad que tú, veintidós años, trabajo como maestro de matemáticas para mantenerme y el departamento en el que vivo con un amigo. De familia tengo a mi mamá, que se llama Shiori, mi padrastro Katsuya y un hermanastro con mi mismo nombre.

-Vaya, que curioso. Debió ser raro cuando todavía vivían en la misma casa, cuando alguien iba a buscarlos, no llamar a uno en vez de al otro.

-Sí, un poco.

La conversación siguió ligera y ambos parecieron olvidar el momento vergonzoso sucedido cuando ella llegara.

Después de la cena Izuki le deseó buenas noches y se fue a acostar, avisándole que era probable que cuando él despertara no la encontrara ya que ella salía a correr temprano por la mañana pero que si la esperaba a su regreso prepararía el desayuno.

.---.

Pero en realidad las cosas fueron un poco diferentes, cuando Silvain llegó el desayuno ya la estaba esperando, preparado por Shuichi era comida sencilla japonesa, como ella ya se lo hubiera podido esperar.

Silvain se dio un regaderazo antes de sentarse a comer.

-No tenías que hacerlo. –le dijo ella a la vez que se preparaba algo de té.

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo. –se opuso Shuichi de inmediato. –Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, me ayudaste, me curaste, y me dejaste quedarme aquí por la noche, un completo desconocido. Creo que si no hubiera estado tan necesitado de ayuda te diría que fue una tontería ayudarme.

-Pues en ese caso que bueno que no dices nada. –replicó Silvain sonriente. –No es raro que yo ayude a desconocidos, aunque he de admitir que jamás había traído a mi casa a un completo extraño; sin embargo me di cuenta que necesitabas ayuda y no 'sentí' que tuvieras malas intenciones o algo parecido.

-¿A qué te refieres con sentir? –preguntó Shuichi confundido.

-Bueno, mi hermana suele decir que soy empática o algo así porque pareciera ser que puedo darme cuenta cuando alguien es bueno o malo sólo con verlo a los ojos. –suspiró. –Aunque el darme cuenta no significa que pueda protegerme precisamente bien cuando veo a alguien con malas intenciones.

Shuichi notó que ella se puso algo sombría y optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas? –le preguntó.

-Ah, soy traductora. –le respondió Silvain, de pronto sorprendida por el brusco cambio en el tema. –Traduzco textos en español e inglés, y estoy a punto de obtener licencia para manejar también escritos en francés; mi siguiente objetivo es aprender japonés.

-Vaya, sabes muchos idiomas.

-Desde pequeña me gustó mucho aprender idiomas, casi tanto como escribir o nadar.

-¿También haces eso?

-Sí. He de admitir que realmente no gano lo suficiente como traductora para mantenernos Izuki y yo (no queremos abusar pidiendo siempre dinero a sus papás), y aunque he hecho algunos escritos para revistas eso tampoco basta así que trabajo como maestra de natación por las tardes, precisamente es ahora en verano cuando más alumnos tengo.

-Increíble. Por cierto, cuando salí de la recámara para venir a hacer el desayuno pasé por un cuarto, creo que era un estudio, tenía varios libreros, escritorios y lo que creo era caballete con algo cubierto.

-Ah sí, lo de los escritorios es lo que uso para mis artículos y las historias que escribo. En el caballete está una pintura que mi hermana dejó inconclusa.

-¿Tu hermana pinta?

-Sí, le encanta dibujar y pintar, con prácticamente cualquier técnica, es en verdad muy buena. Aunque también es muy recelosa de su trabajo, no le gusta que nadie lo vea antes que lo haya terminado y esté segura que todo está perfecto.

-Ah, es una artista exigente.

-Sí, bastante. En especial consigo misma. De hecho está estudiando arte en la universidad, consiguió una beca.

-Tal parece que tú y tu hermana son toda una cajita de sorpresas. Quizá al rato me dirás que además alguna de ustedes hace magia o algo así.

-Pues no¿pero qué tal tú?

Por un momento el silencio reinó en la cocina, al parecer el chico no esperaba que ella le devolviera la pregunta de ese modo.

-Era una broma. –dijo Silvain finalmente. –Todos saben que la única magia que existe son los trucos baratos de los que salen en televisión.

'Sí, seguro.' Agregó ella mentalmente. 'Si eso fuera cierto yo no tendría frente a mí a este kitsune reencarnado. Aunque quizá todo esto sea un sueño del que yo todavía tengo que despertar; después de todo¿Qué probabilidad hay realmente de que el chico que yo más adoro de mi ánime favorito esté ahora sentado frente a mí mientras ambos comemos un desayuno que él mismo preparó?

Pero contra toda lógica, en el fondo Silvain sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real, tan real como lo que aún estaba por venir.

* * *

Algunos probablemente pensarán que no es muy prudente que Silvain le ande contando tantas cosas a un 'extraño' pero es que si consideramos que para ella no lo es, y además ella sabe que él es todo un caballero, no es tan extraño que ella no dude en confiar en él. Al menos eso creo yo. 

No estaba muy segura si debía considerar cuatro reviews como suficiente para subir el siguiente capítulo, pero entonces caí en la cuenta que nunca puse un número específico de reviews. En fin, espero que no sea mucho pedir un mínimo de cinco reviews para el próximo capítulo, aunque me encantaría recibir más. Si los recibo pronto verán el siguiente capítulo de esta historia en una semana aproximadamente.

Sé que algunos estarán deseando ver romance para Hiei, pero me temo que eso no será posible por el momento. No se equivoquen, él sí tendrá una relación romántica en esta historia, pero no todavía; primero les toca a Kurama y Silvain.

Eso me lleva a agradecer el comentario de quienes han dicho les agrada el personaje de Silvain, me esforcé mucho con ella y hay en ciertos puntos de su carácter, gustos y demás está basada en mí. Igual que el personaje de Izuki está basado en una querida amiga mía y hermana del alma.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. **

Para el final de la semana Shuichi ya estaba completamente recuperado de sus heridas y se paseaba por la casa y los jardines libremente, incluso había acompañado a Silvain a hacer las compras a un mini-súper cercano el día previo.

La verdad es que Silvain tenía serias sospechas de que él se había curado completamente hacía al menos un par de días pero no había dicho nada para levantar sospechas; claro que él no tenía idea de todo lo que ella no sospechaba sino que ya sabía a ciencia cierta de él.

.---.

Una semana después de aquel inesperado primer encuentro Silvain había estado dando clases de natación toda la tarde; apenas el último grupo acababa de irse y ella había aprovechado para quedarse flotando en la alberca en un momento de relajación. Estuvo así por algunos minutos antes de que una sensación la invadiera, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la estaba observando fijamente, no lo sentía como una amenaza así que siguió en esa posición un rato más, hasta que la sensación de que alguien la miraba se volvió tan profunda que no pudo evitar un escalofrío al tiempo que se enderezaba y se dirigía a la orilla para poder salir de la alberca por la escalerilla.

Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba grande fue sorpresa al ver que alguien ya lo sostenía una toalla, y más aún cuando notó que ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Shuichi.

-Hola. –saludó ella envolviéndose en la toalla, algo apenada. –No sabía que vendrías.

-Estaba caminando y por casualidad llegué aquí. –explicó Shuichi. –Cuando vi que había una alberca supuse que aquí era donde dabas clase así que pensé en entrar y así nos podíamos regresar juntos a la casa.

-Claro. –asintió ella. –En un momento. Sólo deja voy a cambiarme.

Silvain prácticamente corrió hasta los vestidores, y era que realmente la apenaba que Shuichi la hubiera visto de esa manera. Su traje de baño era de dos piezas, un cortísimo short y un top halter, ambos blancos con un estampado de pequeñas flores lilas. Pero no era su ropa lo que la apenaba, sino su físico, ella siempre había pensado que era plana y carecía de atractivo alguno hacia el sexo opuesto, y sin embargo aún mientras dejaba que el agua de la regadera lavara el cloro de su cabello y cuerpo no podía evitar recordar la penetrante mirada que ella 'sintiera' hasta justo antes de salir de la alberca. ¿Había sido realmente Shuichi quien la había estado mirando de esa forma? Pero por mucho que su corazón deseara que así fuera su mente no le permitía ilusionarse con esa idea, después de todo ¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo, que tenía a las más bellas mujeres a sus pies escogería a alguien como ella?

Para cuando Silvain finalmente salió de los vestidores, llevando puesta una bermuda de mezclilla que le llegaba tres dedos sobre las rodillas y una blusa ombliguera azul de tirantes las chicas y mujeres que asistían a la última clase de natación ya estaban ahí, pero en vez de preocuparse por su clase parecían muy pendientes de cierto pelirrojo que ahí se encontraba y al parecer ya no sabía como quitárselas de encima.

-¡Silvain! –exclamó Shuichi en cuanto la vio.

Y para gran sorpresa de la joven de ojos azul-verde él fue directo hacia ella y sin decir siquiera 'agua va' la besó en la mejilla y pasó su brazo por la estrecha cintura de ella.

Silvain apenas y pudo contener el escalofrío que estuvo a punto de provocar que ella saltara fuera de los brazos del ojiverde.

'Tranquilízate.' Se ordenó ella mentalmente. 'Él sólo está haciendo esto para poder salvarse de ese montón de locas que parecen querer comérselo con los ojos.'

Pero esos comentarios parecían afectarla más en vez de relajarla.

'Sólo síguele el juego y vayámonos de aquí de inmediato.' Se insistió ella mentalmente.

-Hola Shuichi. –lo saludó ella, devolviendo el beso y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. –Veo que te estás divirtiendo.

-¿Yo? –preguntó él en un tono que claramente decía¿Es-una-broma?

-Sí. –asintió ella fingiendo una sonrisa traviesa. –Se te ve muy bien acompañado.

-Ah pero la única compañía que yo deseo es la tuya. –replicó él sonriendo. -¿Nos vamos?

-Seguro. –asintió ella tomando su mochila.

-Permíteme. –dijo él tomando la mochila de sus manos y abriéndole la puerta.

El resto de las chicas al parecer quedaron demasiado en shock para pronunciar siquiera una palabra mientras ellos se retiraban.

Una vez fuera Silvain no puedo retener más un suspiro.  
-Disculpa si te desagrada lo que hice. –le dijo él de inmediato. –Es que en verdad ya no sabía que más hacer para que me dejaran en paz y…

-No te preocupes Shuichi. –le dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada. –Me supongo que es algo que te pasa seguido.

-Un poco. –admitió él. –Aunque eso no lo hace menos cansado.

-Me imagino. –asintió ella.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio, y era que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Shuichi seguía temiendo haber hecho algo incorrecto, pero al ver a Silvain tan pensativa no se atrevía a volver a pedirle disculpas.

Silvain por su lado no podía dejar de suspirar mentalmente. Si ese hombre tuviera tan sólo una idea de todo lo que había provocado en ella al sostenerla por la cintura, aunque fuera sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Y además lo que había dicho en la alberca, con ese tono tan galante y sexy que la hacía suspirar cada vez que lo escuchaba en el ánime. Pero tenía que controlarse, debía hacerlo, Shuichi jamás se fijaría en ella de esa forma, y no es tampoco como que ella pudiera explicarle que estaba enamorada de él desde que lo viera aparecer en una caricatura en la televisión.

.---.

Y lo peor fue quizá lo que sucedió después de esa noche, las chicas habían iniciado el rumor y éste se había corrido como pólvora, para el siguiente lunes (dos días después) ya todos en la alberca e incluso otros que no asistían pero igual vivían en la colonia ya comentaban acerca del pelirrojo de ojos verdes que vivía con Silvain y todos comentaban que debía tratarse de su novio o prometido, ya que nunca antes habían visto a un hombre viviendo en la misma casa que las jóvenes 'hermanas'.

Izuki había llamado por teléfono el domingo, el bautizo de Jimena había sido precioso y ella había decidido quedarse al cumpleaños de su madre. Silvain le deseó felicidades. Izuki le había preguntado si había sucedido algo interesante pero la respuesta de Silvain había sido negativa, lo que estaba sucediendo no era algo que ella creyera podía explicarle a su hermana por teléfono, y era probable que para su regreso (la siguiente semana) ya se hubiera marchado. Después de todo¿Por qué iba a quedarse él más tiempo que el absolutamente necesario para recuperarse y encontrar la manera de volver a su hogar? Y aunque Silvain seguramente jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, ella lo que más deseaba era que el chico se quedara, pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

.---.

Y para gran sorpresa y dicha de Silvain Shuichi no dio indicación de tener intención alguna de marcharse en ningún momento durante el transcurso de la semana. Y es que ella en verdad disfrutaba de la compañía.

Silvain nunca lo había demostrado pero no era fácil para ella saber que a sus veintidós años no tenía una relación romántica estable, de hecho su último novio había sido en sus primeros años de preparatoria y no había sido nada realmente serio, sólo un chico más buscando 'divertirse' con ella y que la había dejado cuando se dio cuenta que ella no le permitiría nada de eso. Después de eso ningún otro chico se había mostrado interesado en ella. Y quizá era por eso que Silvain se había refugiado en novelas hasta el grado de querer volverse ella misma una escritora además de traductora, y al ver ese ánime que le habían recomendado a su hermana: Yu Yu Hakusho, no había podido evitar enamorarse de uno de los protagonistas. Y ahora precisamente él estaba con ella, en su casa; y sin embargo era obvio que tampoco se fijaría en ella como mujer. Por muchos rumores que corrieran, por muchos deseos que ella tuviera, era probable que se volviera real lo que una de las víboras…perdón, vecinas, había dicho alguna vez: Silvain se quedaría 'para vestir santos'.

.---.

Era ya viernes por la noche, Shuichi había ido nuevamente a recoger a Silvain a la alberca, como había hecho cada día desde el sábado previo. Él no se daba cuenta pero cada vez que la tomaba de la cintura Silvain se sonrojaba, perdida por un segundo en la ilusión de que él lo hiciera con más motivo que sólo el quitarse de encima a las descaradas chicas que ni tardas ni perezosas se le 'ofrecían' cada vez que él entraba al área de la alberca.

Y una vez que volvían a la casa Silvain tenía un buen rato para recriminarse mentalmente por haberse vuelto a hacer ilusiones y desear y temer al mismo tiempo el momento en que Shuichi finalmente se marcharía; lo deseaba para ya no confundirse, y lo temía porque sentía que entonces ya no tendría nada más que la hiciera soñar.

Sin embargo, ese día fue muy diferente que todos los previos, de una manera que nunca se hubieran podido imaginar.

Los dos iban llegando a la casa de Silvain cuando súbitamente Shuichi se pegó a ella desde atrás, presionándola contra la puerta.

-¿Qué…? –de la sorpresa ella prácticamente se quedó sin aire. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tienes la llave a la mano? –le preguntó Shuichi.

-Sí. –asintió ella, ya la tenía en la mano. -¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que entres, cierres la puerta detrás de ti y no salgas. –le dijo él. –Mantente alejada de las puertas y ventanas.

-¿Pero por qué¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Quizá nada. Es probable que sólo sea mi imaginación, pero quiero ir a verificar. Anda entra, regreso en un momento.

Silvain obedeció, le había tomado unos momentos pero finalmente lo había comprendido: Shuichi, o quizá debería decir Kurama, él había sentido si no es que visto algo. Pero¿Qué probabilidad había de que un youkai o lo que fuera estuviera ahí? Muy pocas, y sin embargo Silvain no negaba que la hubiera; después de todo ya tenía a un Tantei, reencarnación de un youkai en su casa¿si había podido llegar uno de los buenos quién decía que no podían llegar también los malos?

Con esa idea en mente Silvain ingresó rápidamente en la casa, echó llave a la puerta, y sin embargo no hizo caso a la segunda indicación de Shuichi y fue directamente hasta la ventana de la cocina, la más cercana a la puerta trasera de la casa. Y desde ahí fue testigo de lo más increíble y a la vez aterrador que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

Fue casi como si una escena de aquella caricatura acabara de fundirse con la realidad, en el momento que su 'huésped' sacó de su cabello una hermosa rosa roja y con un sencillo ademán la convirtió en su característico látigo con espinas.

-Oh por todos los espíritus… -Silvain apenas pudo ahogar un grito de asombro.

Observó muda de la impresión la batalla que se desencadenó a partir de ahí. La oscuridad era profunda, y si eso no era suficiente las altas y ornamentadas plantas que rodeaban la propiedad serían suficientes para mantener la batalla lejos de ojos de los curiosos vecinos. Silvain no quería siquiera empezar a imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien se enteraba que su invitado no era precisamente normal (más bien ni vagamente).

Eran aproximadamente media docena de youkais de una raza que ella no pudo identificar, aunque guiándose por sus acciones y estilo de pelea Silvain suponía que debían ser Clase C-Inferior más o menos; pues si bien sí parecían tener cerebro y organización al momento de atacar era obvio que no eran realmente rivales para su oponente.

Aunque otra cosa que Silvain no pudo evitar notar fue que Shuichi no estaba realmente peleando a todo su potencial, a diferencia de sus enemigos.

'¿Por qué?' se preguntaba Silvain nerviosamente. '¿Por qué se contiene de esa manera¿Por qué no simplemente ataca y termina de una buena vez con todos esos youkai¿Por…?'

Y de pronto lo comprendió.

'Es por mí…' pensó ella en un suspiro. 'Por todos los que vivimos por aquí. Sí él libera todo su poder podría terminar dañando alguna de las casas o patios, o incluso lastimando a alguien y él no quiere eso.'

Silvain no pudo evitar suspirar tras haber llegado a esa conclusión, en verdad que ese kitsune era idéntico a como siempre lo habían descrito en el ánime, lo que ella siempre se había imaginado y había admirado: un caballero, muy amable, gran peleador, en sí una persona maravillosa. Y sin embargo ahora temía que todas esas buenas intenciones que él siempre tenía fueran a provocarle de nueva cuenta heridas como las que tuviera cuando lo vio por primera vez, tirado en la carretera.

-No, no lo puedo permitir. –Se dijo Silvain aún observando la escena. –Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarle; tiene que haber alguna manera, algo, cualquier cosa, pero¿qué?

Y de pronto lo supo, una idea entró en su mente en ese preciso momento.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado Silvain corrió a toda prisa hasta el estudio, ahí abrió una gaveta muy bien oculta en la parte inferior de su escritorio principal. De ahí sacó un fino arco de madera fina con algunos grabados, así como un carcaj ornamentado y que contenía un buen número de flechas con plumas de un azul celeste.

Silvain ni siquiera se dio tiempo a pensar que lo que se disponía a hacer era una locura, y que si algo salía mal le podía costar caro, muy caro. Ella simplemente corrió de vuelta a la cocina, desde la ventana pudo ver que ya sólo quedaban dos youkai y de éstos uno de ellos se disponía a atacar al ojiverde por la espalda.

'Eso es tan deshonroso.' Pensó Silvain muy molesta.

Y sin más soltó la cadena de la puerta trasera y la abrió bruscamente.

Shuichi pareció percatarse de lo que había sucedido, y su distracción le costó un ligero rasguño por parte de uno de sus enemigos.

-¡Silvain, vuelve adentro! –Le gritó a la chica.

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, sólo había una cosa en su mente, y eso era el atacar al youkai que aún se disponía a atacar a traición al joven.

Rápidamente ella sacó una flecha, la puso en el arco, como realmente no tenía mucho tiempo ni luz para apuntar a su blanco lo visualizó en su mente, esperando que ese truco funcionara en esa ocasión; y entonces, antes de darse tiempo para arrepentirse…disparó.

* * *

Y comienza la acción. Muchas cosas están pasando en poco tiempo, pero es que así es la vida, te da cada sorpresa… 

Como podrán ver nuestro querido kitsune no es el único que puede cruzar de un mundo a otro, también los youkais malos. ¿Podrá vencerlos¿Saldrán todos los secretos a la luz finalmente?

Izuki todavía no regresa de su viaje, y también aguarden la llegada de Hiei, éste fic apenas comienza, todavía faltan muchas dificultades y sorpresas. Nunca olviden que en mis historias todo puede pasar…

Dejen reviews y esperen el próximo capítulo pronto.

¡Gracias!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. **

Grande fue la sorpresa de Shuichi cuando escuchó el golpe sordo de una puerta al ser abierta bruscamente, y más aún al ver a Silvain de pie en el marco de ésta; pero llegó mucho más allá cuando escuchó el silbido y alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo una flecha de pluma celeste atravesar la garganta del youkai que se disponía a atacarlo por detrás.

Pese a su asombro con todo lo sucedido Shuichi decidió que después tendría tiempo para analizar las cosas y atacó al último youkai con su látigo, matándolo. Al hacerlo todos los youkai desaparecieron en una nube de polvo, salvándolo a él de tener que dar explicaciones acerca de qué era realmente lo que había aparecido y por qué tenían las heridas que él les había provocado.

Silvain se dejó caer de rodillas justo después de haber disparado esa flecha, todo el peso de lo acababa de hacer golpeándola de repente.

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso para ella, cuando acordó ya se encontraba sentada en un sofá en su sala, Shuichi encuclillado frente a ella, sacudiéndola de los hombros levemente.

-Silvain…Silvain...¡Silvain!

Después de casi una docena de veces de llamar su nombre Silvain pareció reaccionar por fin; un grito ahogado abandonó su garganta a la vez que ella se sujetaba las rodillas con fuerza y empezaba a mecerse.

-Silvain¿estás bien? –preguntó Shuichi.

Aunque para cualquiera sería bastante obvio que ella definitivamente no se encontraba bien, no con la actitud que estaba teniendo.

-¡Silvain! –volvió a llamarla Shuichi.

-¿Eh? –finalmente ella dejó de mecerse y volteó a verlo. -¡Shuichi! Ay que bueno que estás bien, estaba tan preocupada.

-Preocupado me puse yo. –replicó él. –Cuando te vi de rodillas en la puerta de la cocina con un arco en la mano. ¿No te dije que te quedaras adentro, alejada de puertas y ventanas? Te pudo haber pasado algo por estar ahí.

-Sí escuché lo que me dijiste pero, no sé, sentí que tenía que hacer algo. –trató de explicar ella. –Ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas, sólo que saqué mi arco, y lo disparé, ni siquiera pude apuntar bien, la oscuridad era demasiado profunda para poder realmente ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Significa que no viste nada de lo que pasó?

-No realmente. –si bien eso no era del todo verdad ella dedujo que él estaría más tranquilo si le decía esa mentirita.

-¿Significa que disparaste una flecha sin saber a quien le disparabas?

-Eh… -Ok, quizá no había sido tan buena idea mentirle, pero ya no había de otra. –Bueno, desde que yo empecé a tomar clases de arquería a mí siempre me decían que debía 'enfocar' mi blanco en mi mente, visualizarlo, que si lo hacía entonces nunca fallaría, supongo que mi inconsciente se sujetó a eso cuando disparé.

-Estás en verdad loca Silvain. ¡Pudiste haberme matado! O lastimado a alguien más así.

-¡¡Perdón!! –Silvain gritó al tiempo que hundió la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar. –Perdóname, no fue esa mi intención, nunca pensé que podría lastimarte o a alguien más; yo tenía mucho miedo, un mal presentimiento que no me abandonaba, tú no regresabas y yo simplemente no supe que más hacer…

-Ya, ya, calma. –Al parecer él se dio cuenta de cuan alterada estaba ella y la abrazó tratando de consolarla. –Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ambos estamos bien.

Silvain sólo atinó a asentir en silencio, aunque había logrado controlar su llanto no confiaba mucho en su voz en ese momento.

.---.

Al día siguiente el ambiente todavía estaba algo tenso, pero era de esperarse considerando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

'Si algo así vuelve a suceder las cosas van a tener que cambiar, los secretos deberán revelarse.' Razonaba Silvain mientras preparaba el desayuno. 'Él tendrá que enterarse de todo lo que yo ya sé, y también…'

-Silvain¿todo bien? –la voz de Shuichi la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí, seguro. –mintió Silvain. –Sólo estaba haciendo planes. Creo que aprovecharé que ya terminé las traducciones que tenía pendientes para ir al campo de tiro a practicar un rato.

-No te había visto practicar arquería en estas dos semanas que he estado aquí. –comentó Shuichi. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora deseas practicar¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió anoche?

-Puede ser… -murmuró Silvain. –Bien dice el dicho: Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Además, me gusta la arquería, es lo único físico además de la natación que sé hacer.

-¿No vas a correr todas las mañanas?

-Sí y no. Voy a trotar todas las mañanas, y eso me ayuda a mantener la condición física para aguantar una tarde entera metida en la alberca nadando de un extremo a otro. Yo no corro, ni hago carreras, ni ningún otro deporte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy simplemente un desastre.

-No entiendo. Si eres buena para la natación¿por qué no lo vas a ser para otros deportes?

-Tengo un Síndrome muy complicado de pronunciar que se resume en una disfunción en los ligamentos y fallas en la coordinación motora. Significa que tengo problemas de coordinación. De niña yo era de las que tropezaban con su propio pie en las carreras, que se torcía un tobillo y quedaba tan lastimada que no lograba ponerse en pie por el resto del día. En la arquería sólo requiero de los brazos y un buen cálculo de puntería, lo cual nunca ha sido mucho problema para mí, fue por eso que siempre me gustó. Con la natación…bueno, quizá suene infantil pero siempre he sido de la idea que nadar es lo más cercano que existe a volar, el sentimiento de poder flotar, de que tu cuerpo pese casi nada, es increíble.

-¿Pero no necesitarías buena coordinación motora para nadar?

-Pues no estoy yendo a las olimpiadas ni nada parecido. Tengo suficiente coordinación motora para nadar correctamente, o al menos lo suficiente que me permitan dar clases; pero es obvio que en una competencia seria no lo lograría.

-¿Estás segura que no te estás subestimando a ti misma?

-Segurísima. Créeme, he tenido veintidós años para hacerme a la idea de que nunca seré una estrella del deporte.

-Entonces quizá podrías ser una estrella en otro aspecto, quizá como modelo o algo parecido, tienes un cuerpaz…perdón, quise decir que eres bonita.

-Gracias, -Silvain no pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante. –Nadie me había dicho eso antes.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? No sabía que todos los hombres por aquí eran ciegos.

-No, están muy lejos de serlo de hecho. Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellos. Ya saben, la clase de hombres que esperan a una Pamela Anderson o alguien así, alguien con medidas 90-60-90. Yo sé que no tengo esas medidas y nunca las voy a tener y lo acepto.

-Esos lo único que demuestran es una mente cerrada. –por alguna razón Shuichi parecía bastante molesto.

-Quizá, pero eso no importa realmente. Yo siempre he dicho que lo que una persona no tenga físicamente o así, lo compensa con algún otro atributo. Pero aún si hubiera algún hombre que no se fijara en mi físico, sucede es que yo soy demasiado 'extraña' para sus gustos.

-¿Extraña¿En qué sentido?

-Una chica huérfana, que pudiendo exigir mantenimiento de otros parientes que lo tienen de sobra prefiere arreglárselas ella sola con varios trabajos al mismo tiempo; que se la pasa metida en su estudio leyendo y escribiendo día y noche, que a sus veintidós años todavía le gusta sentarse a ver caricaturas, es extremadamente sentimental, tanto que ríe mucho con los chistes y llora cuando algo triste sucede; y además es excesivamente romántica y hasta cursi.

-¿Cursi?

-Sí. Tú sabes, me gustan los poemas, las flores, la idea de que una cita sea a la luz de las velas o de las estrellas, música suave, palabras dulces al oído, besos tiernos, novios que andan de la mano, un hombre que no sea machista y que no tema demostrar sus sentimientos en público; soy una persona que todavía en la época actual cree que un día su príncipe azul cruzará por esa puerta, se enamorará locamente de ella, un amor verdadero, que nunca pensará siquiera en traicionar…un amor eterno.

-A mí eso no me parece cursi.

-Pero es demasiado idealista. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aceptémoslo Shuichi, los príncipes azules desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, y el amor verdadero y eterno es ya nada más que una idea bonita para cuentos de hadas, algo con que soñar cuando se es chico…Pero yo ya no tengo tiempo de soñar, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo ya va siendo hora que acepte la verdad o me resigne a quedarme soltera toda mi vida.

-No deberías rendirte tan pronto¿Quién sabe? Quizá tu príncipe azul entrará por la puerta mañana y no lo sabes.

'O quizá ya entró hace dos semanas pero soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a decírselo.' Pensó Silvain amargamente. 'Es increíble, éste hombre representa todos mis sueños hechos realidad, y sin embargo es más probable que el infierno se congele y yo gane las olimpiadas a que me atreva a decirle que lo quiero más que a nada en éste mundo.' suspiró. 'Lo más probable es que a éste paso me quede sola el resto de mi vida. Después de haberlo visto a él, me será muy difícil llegar a fijarme en otro hombre, porque sé que en mi mente ninguno podrá superarlo a él…mi sueño hecho realidad.'

.---.

Después del desayuno Shuichi insistió en acompañar a Silvain al campo de tiro, dijo que tenía ganas de verla practicar. Ella trató de negarse, pero había algo en su manera de pedir las cosas que no pudo rehusarse.

Un silbido, un golpe suave y una quinta flecha fue a clavarse en el blanco. Dos de ellas habían quedado en el segundo círculo de adentro hacia fuera, las otras tres en el círculo interior, una de ellas rozando el punto central.

-Vaya, tienes una puntería increíble. –comentó Shuichi.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? –preguntó Silvain. -¿Algún talento en especial?

-Pues no, no creo. –replicó Shuichi. –Tendría que saber a qué te refieres con especial.

-No sé, quizá eres un genio, o un gran guerrero de esos de las leyendas… -Silvain había decidido empezar a tantear el terreno, probar la posibilidad para decirle la verdad. –A lo mejor eres bueno en el arco también, o con la espada, o déjame ver…ya sé, un látigo.

Shuichi por un momento pareció observarla, casi como considerando las posibilidades que la podrían haber llevado a decir eso.

Silvain pensó entonces que había presionado demasiado, tenía que corregirlo, pronto.

-Pero bueno, son sólo ideas locas. –siguió diciendo Silvain. –También podría sugerir que fueras un genio bailando vals, o boxeando, o cualquier otra cosa.

-Pues a decir verdad la bailada no se me da tan mal. –admitió Shuichi con un tono de orgullo. –Hay quienes sí creen que soy un genio porque llevaba buenas calificaciones en el colegio. Nunca he usado un arco, ni he boxeado, lo del guerrero de leyenda, bueno creo que debería ser obvio, y sobre los otros no estoy muy seguro pero quizá algún día podrías averiguarlo…

Silvain no estaba segura si era idea suya o Shuichi le estaba devolviendo la jugada a propósito. ¿Sería posible que él también estuviera considerando la posibilidad de revelarle la verdad? Si así era podría salvarla de tener que dar un montón de explicaciones aunque…si después él se enteraba que ella siempre había sabido todo lo único que haría sería complicar las cosas.

.---.

Esa noche, cuando Shuichi acompañó a Silvain de vuelta a su casa ella tenía el presentimiento que estaba pasando algo y lo pudo confirmar en el momento en que entró a su casa. La mesa estaba servida para dos.

-¿Qué…? –Silvain ni siquiera sabía cómo plantear la pregunta.

-No preguntes. –la interrumpió Shuichi con dulzura. –Sólo déjate llevar.

Y así lo hizo. Shuichi la guió hasta la mesa, donde encendió un par de velas que había en el centro de ésta; después procedió a encender otras velas repartidas en mesas y bases alrededor de la sala-comedor.

Silvain sólo observaba en silencio, estaba demasiado sorprendida con lo que veía.

Shuichi procedió a servir la cena (que él mismo había preparado) y colocó los platos, después sirvió algo de refresco en los vasos.

-No estaba muy segura que te fuera a gustar el vino. –dijo él a modo de excusa.

-No hay problema. –asintió ella. –Así está bien.

Por último Shuichi encendió el estéreo, Silvain reconoció de inmediato de qué disco se trataba, era "Il Divo" uno de sus grupos favoritos; cuatro tenores increíbles que ella adoraba, a veces incluso usaba su música para inspirarse en sus escritos.

La cena transcurrió en relativo silencio. Silvain parecía muy contenta con el ambiente, y Shuichi parecía disfrutar con sólo ver la sonrisa de ella, la manera en que sus ojos parecían resplandecer bajo la luz de las velas.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de cenar Shuichi recogió los trastes, Silvain se iba a apresurar a lavarlos, pero Shuichi la detuvo.

-Esto aún no se acaba. –le dijo él guiándola hacia la sala. -¿Bailarías conmigo?

-¿Por qué haces esto? –atinó a preguntar Silvain al tiempo que permitía que él la guiara al ritmo suave de la música.

-No lo sé. –respondió Shuichi con sinceridad. –Creo que siempre desee encontrar a una chica linda a quien pudiera llevar a una cita como ésta, pero la mayoría de las chicas que había conocido antes son demasiado superficiales para interesarse por cosas como ésta. Tú eres diferente, eres especial, lo sé.

Silvain bajó la mirada, estaba demasiado apenada para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero Shuichi le soltó la mano y le tomó la barbilla, alzándole el rostro.

-No bajes la mirada, nunca. –le dijo él seriamente.

Ella alzó el rostro tímidamente, aún estaba muy sonrojada y no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando finalmente terminó de alzar la cabeza se sorprendió al notar lo cercano que estaba realmente el rostro de Shuichi, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración, casi…

* * *

Ah…el amor está en el aire. 

La verdad no salió, pero por muy poco. Una conversación de corazón a corazón entre Silvain y Shuichi los hace conocerse mejor, y trae como resultado una cita de lo más romántica.

Ah, ya sé que algunos podrán considerar éste capítulo como cursi e innecesario, pero quise darle más peso a ésta pareja antes de pasar al siguiente punto.

Para el siguiente capítulo esperen finalmente el regreso de Izuki. Las cosas se complican (aún más). Y un sueño revelaré parte del destino que les aguarda a nuestros protagonistas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. **

Cuando Silvain se levantó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que pensó fue que había tenido el sueño más increíble de toda su vida. Había soñado una cita, una cena a la luz de las velas y luego bailar, con Shuichi, con quien por mucho tiempo fuera su amor platónico.

Silvain se levantó de su cama todavía algo adormilada, tomó un cambio de ropa y se metió a la regadera, y fue ahí, mientras dejaba que el agua cayera por su cabeza y espalda y poco a poco su mente se aclaraba que cayó en la cuenta que lo sucedido no había sido un sueño; Shuichi realmente había preparado esa cita, había bailado con ella y…se habían besado. Había sido algo muy leve y breve, apenas superior a un roce, pero lo suficiente para dejarla a ella en un estado de letargo tal que no recordaba siquiera haberse ido a su habitación.

También en ese momento otro hecho se asentó en la mente de la joven de ojos azul-verde, ese hombre que por tanto tiempo ella considerara su amor platónico ya no lo era más; ahora era su gran amor, un amor real, el único que ella iba a desear por el resto de su vida.

Silvain salió del baño vistiendo una blusa celeste de manga corta, hombros descubiertos y que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con capris blancos a la cadera y tenis converse azul con blanco; su cabello lo mantenía detrás con una pinza blanca sencilla.

Pasó frente a la pizarra de mensajes, y no pareció notar uno marcado para esa misma mañana.

-Como hoy es domingo creo que iré a trotar más tarde. –se dijo ella mientras sacaba todo lo necesario para hacer hot cakes. –De todos modos ya es algo tarde para mi ejercicio matutino. Me pregunto si Shuichi seguirá dormido…

Al pensar eso ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y como en respuesta a su cuestionamiento en ese preciso momento escuchó como una puerta se abría, luego otra más se abría, se volvía a cerrar, y unos segundos después llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido de la regadera al abrirse.

Silvain acababa de terminar de preparar los hot cakes y el chocolate caliente, se encontraba ya poniendo la mesa cuando de improviso la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de par en par.

-¡Onee-san! –se escuchó la exclamación de la joven de ojos miel al entrar.

-¿Eh? –la cara de Silvain expresaba total confusión.

¿Qué hacía Izuki ahí? Si se suponía que ella debía llegar…

Silvain volteó bruscamente a la pizarra y ahí, en efecto decía para ese día: "Regreso de Izuki". ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado? Oh sí, tenía que ver con un cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes que en ese momento se estaba duchando…¡Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que su hermana no sabía que estaba ahí!

-Hola, Izuki. –Silvain finalmente saludó.

-Uy, mucho gusto volver a verte a ti también onee-san. –dijo Izuki con un dejo de sarcasmo. -¿Estás bien? Porque parece como si acabaras de ver a un fantasma, cosa que no me extrañaría la verdad, y mientras no digas que era yo todo está bien.

-No, no he visto a ningún fantasma últimamente. –le respondió Silvain. 'He visto otros seres peores pero ese no es el punto ahora.'

-Bueno, por lo menos recordaste preparar mi desayuno favorito así que no hay problema. –siguió diciendo Izuki.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que notó el ruido de agua corriendo que venía del baño.

-¿Eso que se oye es la regadera? –preguntó Izuki confundida.

Y como si hubiera sido una señal en ese momento dejó de oírse, el silencio prevaleció hasta que pudieron oír que una puerta, la del baño, se abría.

-¿Hay alguien aquí…? –comenzó Izuki.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de formular la pregunta Silvain la sujetó del brazo y la sacó de la casa. Siguieron hasta quedar apoyadas en un árbol que daba sombra un lado de la casa, desde ahí no podían ser vistas por quien estuviera en el interior.

-¿Eh¡Ay! –exclamó Izuki al tropezar un par de veces mientras Silvain la arrastraba. -¿Qué te pasa Silvain? Estás actuando muy extraña.

-Perdóname Izuki. –dijo Silvain honestamente. –Pero es que muchas cosas han pasado y no sé por donde empezar a explicarte.

-Pues creo que el principio es tan buen punto como cualquier otro¿no? –sugirió Izuki.  
-Supongo que sí.

-Alguien se está quedando en la casa, hasta ahí logré deducir. Lo que no entiendo es quien y por qué lo dejas que se quede; digo, nunca antes habías permitido que alguien más pasara la noche en nuestra casa, y por obvias razones.

-Lo sé. Pero créeme que en éste caso tenía que hacer una excepción.

-¿Pues quien es ya? Porque para que hicieras una excepción tiene que ser alguien que valga la pena. Dime ya. ¿Lo conozco¿Es un amigo, un pariente tuyo?

-No es pariente, sí lo considero un amigo. Y de conocerlo, pues dime tú… -Silvain movió levemente una rama del árbol que les tapaba la vista de la sala de la casa.

Cuando Izuki vio al chico de ojos verdes como el bosque y cabellos rojos como las rosas estuvo a punto de pegar un grito; y lo hubiera hecho si su hermana no le hubiera tapado la boca apenas a tiempo.

-¿Qué…? Este…¿Cómo…? –Izuki no parecía poder siquiera formar una pregunta coherente. -¿Es real?

-Claro que es real. –replicó Silvain de inmediato.

-Pero digo¿en serio? –insistió Izuki sin poder creérselo. –Es que no es posible…Silvain te juro que si es otro de tus trucos yo…

-No es ningún truco Izuki. –le aseguró Silvain seriamente. –Es él, es real, está aquí. Es Shuichi Minamino; o como lo conocemos mejor: Kurama.

-No puede ser. No lo puedo creer…

-Pues velo creyendo. Yo también pensé que me estaba volviendo loca cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero no es así.

-Es que es imposible que esté aquí, ahí, en nuestra sala.

-Tan imposible como el que haya caído del cielo justo frente a mi coche hace dos semanas, que se haya estado quedando a dormir en tu cuarto, o que haya tenido una cita con él anoche.

-¿Una cita? Uy… -Izuki rió. –Un momento¿por qué en mi cuarto?

-Pues porque no se iba a quedar conmigo cuando yo duermo ahí, baka. –dijo Silvain, más en broma que en serio.

-Mmm…cierto. ¿Y dices que te cayó del cielo? Suena tan increíble. Y dos semanas…Un momento. ¡Dos semanas¡¿Significa que él ha estado aquí prácticamente desde que yo me fui y no me dijiste nada cuando te llamé el otro día?!

-En efecto, llegó el mismo día que tú te fuiste. A decir verdad lo encontré justo cuando venía de regreso de dejarte en la central. Y si no te lo dije cuando te llamé es porque no me pareció algo que debiera contar por teléfono¿que querías que dijera¿El mejor bishonen de todo YYH cayó del cielo directo frente a mi auto y ahora se está quedando en mi casa?

-Bien, tienes razón, sí suena algo raro. Además de que si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos quizá no lo creería. –pareció analizar sus palabras. –Aunque, pensándolo bien, borra eso último, viniendo de ti sí lo creería.

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso nee-chan?

-Pues que cuando tú estás involucrada, todo es posible¿o no?

-Eso también aplica para ti¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ahora mejor volvemos adentro antes que él se empiece a preocupar. –dijo Silvain empezando a salir de su 'escondite'

-Uy, Kurama preocupado por ti. –dijo Izuki burlonamente, adelantándosele.

-Sh. –en el acto Silvain volvió a la sombra del árbol y jaló a su hermana.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Izuki. -¿Qué pasa?

-Por nada del mundo vayas a llamarlo Kurama.

-¿Por qué?

-Se supone que nosotras no sabemos nada de él, ni de lo que él hace. Todo lo que teníamos del ánime: pósters, DVDs, CDs y demás está perfectamente bien escondido tras el fondo falso de mi clóset.

-¿Y mi pintura?

-Cubierta con una sábana. No lo dejé que entrara al estudio siquiera bajo la excusa de que no nos gusta que otros vean nuestro trabajo si aún no está terminado.

-Pero esa pintura si está terminada.

-Pero eso él no tiene por qué saberlo. Él no sabe que nosotras sabemos quien es él, no creo que confiaría tanto en mí si se enterara.

-¿No crees que será peor después? Silvain, tú sabes que los secretos no pueden durar para siempre, tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.

-No necesariamente. Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo más se vaya a quedar aquí. Puede decidir irse en cualquier momento.

-Creo que si él quisiera irse ya se hubiera ido onee-san.

-Estaba herido cuando llegó.

-Aún así. Sabemos que los que son como él se curan rápido, y aunque quisiera ocultarlo fingiendo una recuperación más lenta, no tardaría dos semanas. No, yo creo que se queda por algo más, o quizá alguien más.

-No empieces con tus ideas locas nee-chan.

-¿Por qué son locas? A ti te gusta, y tan sólo por la manera en que te está buscando puedo deducir que tú también le interesas y…

-Y nada Izuki. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. Un día él se irá, eso no lo podemos cambiar, es mejor aceptarlo de una vez.

-Mmm…supongo que tienes razón. Pero, si él no sabe que tú, bueno nosotras, sabemos quien es él; entonces él tampoco sabe que…

-No sabe nada. Ni sabrá. –Silvain súbitamente parecía muy seria.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí la idea. Ahora vamos adentro antes que él salga a buscarnos.

Silvain asintió y tanto ella como Izuki fueron hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Hey. –saludó Shuichi. –Te estaba buscando. Como dejaste las cosas del desayuno y te saliste sin decir nada…

-Sí, lo siento. –se disculpó Silvain. –Es que Izuki llegó y salí a ayudarla con la maleta.

-Hola. –saludó Izuki asomándose desde atrás de Silvain, en su mano llevaba sujeta su maleta.

En realidad la maleta había estado siempre a un lado de la puerta, pero Shuichi no había llegado a notarla.

-¿Ella es Izuki? –preguntó Shuichi.

-Izuki Calher. –se presentó la recién llegada. –Es un placer conocerte.

-Shuichi Minamino. –se presentó él. –Y el placer es mío.

-Vaya onee-san, es todo un caballero. –comentó Izuki. –Finalmente encuentras a alguien que vale la pena.

-¡Nee-chan! –exclamó Silvain totalmente apenada. –Discúlpala Shuichi, a veces se le va la lengua. –volteó a ver a Izuki. –Baka.

-¿Onee-san¿Nee-chan¿Baka? –preguntó Shuichi aparentando confusión.

-Oh sí. –dijo Silvain de inmediato. –Son palabras en japonés.

-Es que como a mi hermana y a mí nos gusta tanto la animación japonesa… -Izuki hizo una pausa ante el pisotón que le propinó Silvain. –Como nos gusta mucho tendemos a usar algunas palabras en ese idioma entre nosotras, principalmente saludos, nombres cariñosos, de familia, ese tipo de cosas.

-Entiendo. –asintió Shuichi.

-¿Tú sabes japonés Shuichi? –preguntó Izuki de pronto.

Silvain estuvo a punto de darle otro pisotón a su hermana por decir eso pero ella la esquivó hábilmente y siguió como si nada.

-Sí. –asintió Shuichi. –Estudié en Japón por unos años.

-Bueno, es que no sé si mi hermana te lo haya dicho, pero es traductora. –dijo Izuki. –Siempre ha querido aprender japonés, aprender de verdad, quizá tú la podrías ayudar.

-Izuki, no digas tonterías. –dijo Silvain. –Ni siquiera sabemos cuanto tiempo va a estar aquí Shuichi, y el tiempo que esté no quiero molestarlo.

-No es ninguna molestia. –dijo Shuichi. –Honestamente no sé cuanto tiempo me voy a quedar, pero el tiempo que sea estaré encantado de enseñarte japonés si quieres.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Silvain finalmente, con una sonrisa tímida. –Me encantaría.

-Pero bueno, vamos a desayunar que los hot cakes se enfrían. –dijo Izuki con ánimo.

.---.

Los días pasaron y los tres asumieron una rutina. Izuki dormía en la recámara de Silvain, la cama era lo bastante amplia para que cupieran las dos cómodamente, y además Shuichi seguía durmiendo en el cuarto de ella. Por las mañanas Silvain iba a trotar, desayunaban juntos, luego Shuichi le enseñaba japonés a Silvain, unas veces Izuki se les unía, otras se ponía a dibujar. Comían también todos juntos y por las tardes Silvain iba a dar sus clases de natación, entonces Izuki llevaba a Shuichi a que conociera más de la ciudad, y ambos la recogían cuando las clases terminaban.

Con el paso de los días los tres llegaron a acostumbrarse tanto a esa rutina que no deseaban que ésta llegara a terminar jamás. Lo que no sabían es que las cosas no siempre son como uno las desea.

.---.

Sueño 

Unas escaleras que a primera vista parecían interminables iban a dar hasta un antiguo templo. Rodeado de sellos y talismanes mágicos que debían proteger a aquellos que habitaran en ese lugar, aunque esa protección no siempre era suficiente. Como en aquella ocasión.

Una horda de seres grotescos que cualquiera definiría como monstruos o demonios se lanzaron al ataque, y fueron repelidos por cuatro hombres armados con más que solamente las armas convencionales.

Dentro del templo tres jóvenes mujeres y una de edad avanzada observaban la batalla con nerviosismo, evidentemente preocupadas por uno o más de los involucrados. En cierto momento incluso ellas se veían obligadas a intervenir cuando varios de los enemigos en cuestión lograban evadir a los primeros cuatro luchadores.

Pero ni siquiera la unión de fuerzas de todos ellos parecía ser suficiente.

Golpes, lamento, desesperación…

Dos armas, un sollozo, sacrificios anunciados…

Lágrimas que caen y la esperanza a punto de desaparecer…

Y entonces dos presencias más aparecieron. Ocultas entre las sombras, por sus definidas curvas se podía deducir que se trataba de mujeres. Una notablemente más alta que la otra.

La de menor estatura tenía el cabello lacio en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Vestía un top de tirantes dobles que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, un pantalón a la cadera que de la rodilla para abajo tenía rajadas que dejaban ver las botas altas, así mismo usaba guantes que le iban desde la mano hasta la parte superior del brazo; todo en negro. Además, se alcanzaba a ver el mango de las armas que llevaba sujetas a sus brazos.

La segunda mujer parecía un completo opuesto de la primera. Aproximadamente una cabeza más alta que la primera su cabello caía en ondas por toda su espalda y hasta casi tocar el suelo, a excepción de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, los cuales sólo le llegaban al cuello. Su atuendo consistía de una blusa halter a la cintura con una falda de varias capas (parecía una flor a medio abrir), zapatillas y guantes largos; todo en blanco. Resaltaba la delicada diadema con algo parecido a una red que caía hacia atrás y mantenía su cabello en su lugar, parecía ser de plata; y un colgante de cristal con forma de estrella en su cuello.

Además las dos llevaban pareos de tela plateada atados por un lado, la tela misma parecía desprender un brillo. Y quizá lo más increíble de todos era la luz de un tono dorado, casi fantasmal que parecía estarlas rodeando a ambas.

En el momento en que ambas hicieron su aparición en el campo de batalla el tiempo mismo pareció detenerse, y un instante después la escena entera pareció desvanecerse en un haz de luz dorada, la misma que las rodeara a ellas antes.

Fin del Sueño 

-Valkirias…

.---.

Era la mitad de la noche, pero una cierta joven de ojos azul-verdes no podía conciliar el sueño. No era que no lo necesitara, porque la verdad es que sí, pero algo la había despertado, y ya no había podido volver a dormir. Así que decidió tomar algo de aire fresco.

Como no quería molestar a los demás en la casa se las arregló para abrir la ventana y sin hacer un solo ruido salió por ésta hacia el jardín. Estaba descalza, y lo único que llevaba puesto era un pijama celeste, pero no le molestaba. El aire nocturno la refrescaba, y el tacto del pasto bajo sus pies parecía ayudarla a relajarse también.

-¿Silvain? –preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Al voltear pudo ver a Shuichi salir también por su ventana. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto, señalando obviamente que había estado durmiendo, llevaba puesto únicamente un pantalón flojo verde, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Lo siento, te desperté. –dijo Silvain apenada. –No fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes por eso. –dije él restándole importancia. -¿No puedes dormir?

-No, tuve un sueño extraño y ahora no logro sentirme tranquila. –respondió Silvain.

-No te preocupes, sólo fue un sueño. –le dijo él. –No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Mmm… -Silvain sólo suspiró. 'Así debería ser normalmente, pero tratándose de mí…'

Sus pensamiento se interrumpieron cuando notó lo cerca que estaba Shuichi de ella. No logró siquiera formar una sola idea lógica en su mente, pues de pronto en lo único que pudo pensar fue en los labios que nuevamente acariciaban los suyos.

* * *

¡Y aquí tenemos un capítulo más! Ya llegó Izuki (y vaya que su presencia va a complicar las cosas todavía más). Algo de comedia, todavía más romance, y una probada de la trama central de ésta historia. 

Les agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews, me encanta ver que hay quien disfruta de mis fanfics.

Y ahora, para el próximo capítulo, un anuncio que varios (o varias más bien) han estado esperando… ¡La llegada de Hiei! Y no sólo eso, más pláticas de corazón a corazón entre Shuichi y Silvain, y el inicio de una nueva batalla…

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Y no olviden que entre más rápido dejen ustedes sus reviews, más rápido actualizo yo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. **

Habían pasado dos días desde el segundo beso entre Silvain y Shuichi, y ninguno había hecho comentario al respecto aún. Izuki presentía que algo había sucedido entre los dos pero no lograba precisar que.

Ese lunes Silvain ya no tenía que ir a dar clases de natación. Era finalmente su semana de vacaciones. Y decidió aprovecharla para salir a pasear con Izuki y Shuichi. Fueron al centro de la ciudad, ahí pasearon por las tiendas, comieron en un restaurante japonés, fueron al cine, y después a cenar y a bailar. Como era lunes habían habido muy pocas personas en todos esos lugares, dándoles la oportunidad a ellos de disfrutar al máximo.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que llegaron a la casa de las chicas. Izuki iba delante, para darle espacio a los 'tórtolos' como ella les decía. Llegó hasta la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando de ponto sintió a alguien a su lado.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni Shuichi ni Silvain llegaron a distinguir cómo había sucedido realmente. Cuando acordaron ya Izuki le había hecho una llave a quienquiera que se había aparecido sorpresivamente a su lado, tirándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo.

Izuki sujetó el brazo del hombre que había llegado sin anunciarse, estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber notado antes que estaba ahí.

'No puede ser alguien normal si no pude sentirlo antes.' Pensó Izuki. 'Pero sin importar quien sea no dejaré que lastime a Silvain, o a mí.'

Con una brusca llave ella tiró al individuo al suelo y ella misma se arrodilló, con una rodilla sosteniendo uno de sus brazos, la otra reteniendo su tórax, mientras que con una mano sostenía su otro brazo, la otra la sostenía ligeramente sobre su cuello, como una silenciosa advertencia al individuo de que ella lo tenía a su merced.

-Quítateme de encima baka onna. –escuchó Izuki que el desconocido le habló.

'Baka onna.' Pensó ella. 'Sólo sé de una persona que usaría esa combinación de palabras, y ese es…¡Oh por…!'

Sin siquiera terminar su propio pensamiento Izuki dio un salto hacia atrás, soltando por completo al recién llegado.

-¡Nee-chan! –exclamó Silvain finalmente saliendo de su asombro. -¿Estás bien?

-Yo… -tantas cosas pasaban por la mente de Izuki que ella ya ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Silvain tenía una muy buena idea de lo que estaba pensando su hermana, y es que ella también lo pensaba; muchas cosas, todas resumiéndose en un punto¿Sería posible que ese hombre recién llegado fuera…

-Hiei. –el llamado de Shuichi fue suficiente para despejar la mente de las chicas. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hn. –replicó el otro fríamente levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa. –Tú me dices eso zorro. Desapareciste hace tres semanas. ¿O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado?

Las chicas no comentaron respecto al sobrenombre que había usado Hiei para referirse al chico de ojos verdes, no les pareció prudente hacerlo.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos? –propuso Silvain finalmente. –Ya es tarde y parece que va a llover. Adentro pueden seguir hablando.

-¿Quién eres tú onna? –me interrogó él con sospecha.

-¡Hiei! –lo reprendió Shuichi. –Silvain es una amiga, trátala con respeto.

-Mi nombre es Silvain. –le respondió Silvain ignorando el tono del otro chico. –Ella es mi hermana Izuki, ésta es nuestra casa. Shuichi se ha estado quedando con nosotras. Si escuché bien tu nombre es Hiei¿no? –ella no esperó respuesta. –Por favor disculpa a mi hermana, lo que hizo, fue simplemente una reacción de defensa cuando te vio. No hemos tenido muy buenas experiencias en el pasado con gente que aparece de improviso.

Hiei no dijo nada.

Izuki finalmente fue quien abrió la puerta de la casa y los animó a todos a entrar.

Ninguna de las hermanas hizo comentario alguno respecto a la actitud de Hiei o a su atuendo, se podría decir que ya se esperaban algo así. Él llevaba su típica ropa toda negra a excepción de la bufanda y la banda blanca. Su cabello que como siempre parecía desafiar la gravedad, negro con las puntas azules y un detalle blanco en su fleco. Curiosamente su katana no estaba a la vista, aunque no por eso dudaban las hermanas que la tuviera al alcance.

-¿Algo de tomar? –ofreció Silvain. -¿Agua, refresco, té, chocolate caliente?

-Nada gracias. –dijo Shuichi. –Silvain, Izuki, discúlpenme pero¿les importaría dejarnos a Hiei y a mí solos un momento? Es que quisiera tratar con él unos asuntos, privados.

-Claro Shuichi, no te preocupes. –le dijo Silvain. –A decir verdad es tarde y nosotras estamos algo cansadas. Iremos a dormir. Si quieren algo ahí está la cocina. Y Hiei, si no tienes donde pasar la noche hay una colchoneta debajo de la cama de Izuki y unas sábanas y almohada extra en la parte superior del armario.

-Gracias. –dijo Shuichi. –Que pasen buena noche.

.---.

Izuki y Silvain se cambiaron de ropa a la que usaban normalmente para dormir.

-¿Realmente nos vamos a dormir ya? –preguntó Izuki. –Apenas son las diez.

-Lo sé. –respondió Silvain con calma. –Pero tú y yo sabemos de lo que ellos quieren hablar, y que de ninguna manera lo van a hacer con nosotras ahí.

-Todo sería más sencillo si ellos supieran que nosotras ya sabemos. –le insistió Izuki.

-Eso implicaría decirles también lo demás. –dijo Silvain. –Y no me parece que debamos hacer eso, no aún al menos.

-Mmm… -Izuki suspiró.

-Creí que estarías más feliz después de ver al amor de tu vida.

-Sí lo estoy, o no, no sé. Verás, siempre me imaginé como sería nuestro encuentro, tantas ideas diferentes…pero ninguna se parecía en lo más mínimo a lo que realmente sucedió.

-¿Estás decepcionada?

-Ese es el problema, no lo sé.

-Nee-chan, te estoy viendo muy pensativa y eso definitivamente no es algo normal.

-¡Je! Tienes razón en eso. Pensar que hace tres semanas estaba deseando precisamente que algo como esto sucediera, que él apareciera. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues, creo que me llegó a gustar tanto en la caricatura, que lo empecé a idealizar. Un hombre fuerte, poderoso, que pese a toda su frialdad exterior es de lo más tierno y cariñoso por dentro, con tanto amor que simplemente no le ha mostrado a nadie. Pero eso no fue lo que vi hace un momento. Cuando miré sus ojos lo único que vi fue odio, resentimiento, un vacío enorme, un corazón congelado…

-Creí que la escritora era yo…

-¡Onee-san! Estoy siendo seria por primera vez en mi vida.

-Lo sé Izuki, y créeme que entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-No lo creo. Tú quieres a Shuichi, pero él no tiene defectos, es perfecto.

-Exacto, perfecto; demasiado perfecto para mí.

-¿De qué hablas Silvain?

-Ambas sabemos todas las características de él. Y en las semanas que llevo de conocerlo he logrado confirmar que él es tanto o aún más maravilloso que como se muestra en la serie. Tú misma lo dijiste, él es perfecto; y yo disto mucho de serlo. Él se merece algo mejor. Alguien que pueda quedarse a su lado por siempre, y esa no soy yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lo he vuelto a tener Izuki, aquel sueño. Y ésta vez estoy segura que es la definitiva.

-Te refieres a…

-Sí. Finalmente 'eso' va a suceder.

-Pues entonces es una ironía. –suspiró Izuki. –Aquello que siempre habíamos deseado por fin sucede, pero resulta que ahora somos nosotras quienes tenemos que rechazarlo.

-Por mucho que nos duela sabemos que ellos merecen a alguien que pueda quedarse con ellos, alguien que no cargue con nuestro destino.

-Destino…Tal parece que éste finalmente va a alcanzarnos.

-Sí. No sé cuando sucederá, pero sin duda será pronto. –suspiró. –Yo sólo espero que ellos no se vean involucrados. Lo último que deseo es que Shuichi salga lastimado.

Izuki se limitó a asentir.

Y con ese mismo aire de tristeza, ambas se fueron a dormir.

.---.

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi pareció notar un drástico cambio de ánimo en las hermanas, pero ellas le aseguraron que no era serio, que no se preocupara.

Sin embargo cuando el viernes las cosas seguían igual Shuichi no pudo evitar preocuparse. Le pidió a Izuki que se llevara a Hiei, para poder hablar con Silvain, y aunque su amigo pelos-necios al principio no pareció muy animado con la idea, ante la sugerencia de Izuki de ir por un helado pareció cambiar de opinión casi de inmediato.

-Es increíble como tu hermana pareció poder adivinar el gusto de Hiei por el helado. –comentó Shuichi en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, bueno, Izuki también adora el helado. –replicó Silvain con calma. –Es posible que ella misma tuviera ganas de un cono de helado de chocolate y decidió invitar a Hiei.

Era obvio que Silvain no podía decirle a Shuichi como era que ambas sabían que Hiei adoraba el helado.

Silvain empezó a ponerse nerviosa con Shuichi, tenía el presentimiento de que él sospechaba de la extraña actitud de ella, pero aún así se negaba a darle explicaciones. Para entretenerse empezó a preparar algo de té helado.

-Silvain. –la llamó Shuichi.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella volteando a verlo, ya tenía las tazas con el té en las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –le preguntó él.

-Nada. –respondió ella tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-Vamos Silvain. Sé que me estás mintiendo. No has sido tú misma estos últimos días. Al principio lo ignoré creyendo que era algo pasajero, pero ya has pasado muchos días igual. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada Shuichi, en serio.

-Ya veo. No confías en mí.

-No es eso…yo… -ella instantáneamente se sintió culpable. –Discúlpame Shuichi, es sólo que hay cosas de mi que simplemente no puedo compartir.

-¿Por qué no? No importa lo que sea, sabes que yo nunca me burlaría de ti.

-No son burlas lo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

-La Soledad… -Silvain se sorprendió a sí misma al contestar, por primera vez estaba siendo honesta, consigo misma y con él. –Temo a la soledad más que a nada en este mundo, incluso más que a la muerte misma.

A esa respuesta siguió un corto pero profundo silencio, mientras Shuichi parecía reflexionar y decidir de que manera responderle a ella.

-No tienes por qué temerle a la soledad Silvain. –le dijo él finalmente en un tono suave. –No tienes porque temer, yo estoy contigo.

-Estás ahora, pero no será así siempre. –dijo Silvain con un dejo de melancolía. –Tampoco puedo exigirte que así sea. Ambos sabemos que tú tienes un hogar, una familia que te espera, y que volverás con ellos algún día.

Shuichi no supo que responder, sabía que ella tenía razón, siempre lo había sabido, pero eso no hacía que la situación fuera menos complicada. Durante las últimas 3 casi 4 semanas él se había olvidado casi por completo de su hogar, sus amigos, su trabajo como Reikai Tantei. Lo único en su mente había sido ella, la chica más maravillosa que él había conocido en toda su vida; no sabía que iba a hacer cuando tuviera que dejarla.

Pero era por eso que Hiei estaba ahí. El youkai de fuego le había dicho la noche que llegó que había problemas, serios problemas. Resulta que los mismos que lo habían atacado y dejado como lo encontrara Silvain seguían con vida y haciendo de las suyas, y el poder del resto de los Reikai Tantei no era suficiente para derrotarlos definitivamente.

Shuichi había estado tratando de posponer su partida lo más posible, pero sabía que era algo inevitable, por el bien de sus amigos y el suyo propio tendría que partir a más tardar ese mismo fin de semana.

Mientras Shuichi permanecía en silencio Silvain salió de la cocina todavía con su taza de té helado en sus manos, salió por la puerta que había ahí al jardín trasero, donde se sentó en el columpio sujeto al gran árbol cercano. Ese árbol estaba lleno de las que fueran las flores favoritas de la mamá de Silvain, gardenias, esas pequeñas flores blancas y olorosas, la chica las adoraba, eran sus favoritas también, junto con las rosas de diferentes colores que había sembrado al pie de su ventana.

Silvain pasó lo que le pareció casi una eternidad sentada en ese columpio, bebiendo su té y meciéndose suavemente, dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos y la falda campesina beige que se había puesto ese día a juego con una blusa blanca de mangas acampanadas.

Estuvo en ese mismo estado letárgico incluso después de terminado el té, y hubiera seguido así mucho rato si no hubiera de pronto escuchado un extraño crujido cerca de ella, justo en el mismo momento que su sexto sentido le gritaba¡Peligro!

Pero aún y con todos sus sentidos en alerta, al final todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que ella lograra siquiera intentar defenderse.

.---.

Izuki y Hiei estaban caminando por el parque. Ella llevaba en su mano un cono de nieve de chocolate, mientras Hiei llevaba uno de vainilla; estaban ambos a medio terminar. Iban tranquilos, sin decir una sola palabra, demasiado ocupados tratando de que su preciada nieve no se escurriera, quizá.

Izuki había observado divertida cuanto gustaba Hiei realmente de la 'nieve dulce' como él solía llamarla siempre. En ese momento ella no lo había visto sonriendo maliciosamente como era su costumbre; si bien no había sonreído realmente, por primera vez le parecía que Hiei se veía feliz.

En ese momento Izuki sentía una completa paz y felicidad al ir caminando junto al youkai de fuego. Era el tiempo de sentimiento que ella siempre había imaginado al verlo en el ánime, el que creyó que nunca podría existir una vez que lo hubo visto a los ojos la noche en que él llegara. Pero en vez de hacerse ilusiones de que todos sus sueños e ideales pudieran cumplirse, ella mantenía los pies dolorosamente en la tierra; no olvidaba la conversación que tuviera con su hermana.

-Las Valkirias… -no pudo evitar murmurar Izuki en voz alta.

-¿Eh? –Hiei súbitamente volteó a verla. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste baka onna?

-No dije nada importante Hiei. –replicó Izuki en tono ofendido. –Y mi nombre es Izuki, me agradaría que me llamaras por él en vez de baka onna.

-Hn. –replicó Hiei simplemente.

-Ash, no sé ni para qué lo intento. –replicó ella fastidiada.

Hiei no respondió.

'Me pregunto si intentará leer mi mente.' Se dijo Izuki. 'Pero bueno, no importa que lo intente, ahora o mañana, o en cualquier momento; porque no lo logrará.'

Izuki estaba preguntándose si valdría la pena intentar una conversación con él cuando algo más llamó su atención.

Hiei vio como su acompañante giró violentamente la cabeza, en la dirección en que habían llegado al parque.

-Maldición. –murmuró Izuki entre dientes. -¡Silvain!

Y antes que siquiera Hiei pudiera entender lo que sucedía, ella echó a correr a toda prisa en dirección opuesta a la que habían estado yendo los últimos minutos.

-Baka onna… -murmuró Hiei nuevamente, y salió tras ella.

.---.

Shuichi tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, mientras observaba las imágenes que le mostraba el televisor. Eran tan familiares y a la vez tan extrañas para él, todo parecía tan irreal. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y llamar a Silvain para preguntarle qué significaba lo que estaba viendo cuando súbitamente escuchó un golpe y un grito.

-¡Silvain! –exclamó él, reconociendo al instante la voz de la chica de ojos azul-verde.

Hasta los oídos del kitsune llegó el sonido de cristal al romperse.

Afuera Silvain había dejado caer la taza vacía en el momento en que se dejó caer hacia atrás del columpio para esquivar el primer ataque. Escuchó la voz de Shuichi, muy preocupado llamándola y ella volteó a verlo salir por la misma puerta que había usado ella para salir hacía un buen rato.

-¡Shuichi! –gritó Silvain mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Pero el voltear a ver al chico resulto ser un grave error, uno que ella pagó caro, pues con ese momento de distracción uno de los atacantes se acercó a ella desde un lado y la pateó, provocando que ella se estrellara violentamente contra el árbol.

-¡¡Silvain!! –Shuichi sonó incluso más preocupado que antes.

-Auch… -Silvain no pudo evitar gemir de dolor al tiempo que se enderezaba lentamente.

El golpe había sido duro, por suerte no había huesos rotos, pero se había lastimado bastante la pierna derecha, pues había caído sobre ésta; además se había raspado un brazo y ambas manos al chocar contra el árbol. En ese estado le sería muy difícil ponerse en pie, aunque tampoco podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

En ese momento Shuichi no se detuvo a detener las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo único que su mente registraba era que había una chica en peligro, y no cualquier chica, era Silvain…

-¡Látigo de Rosa! –exclamó él.

* * *

¡Y Hiei hace su aparición! Espero que aquellos que esperaran ansiosamente la aparición del demonio de fuego hayan quedado satisfechos, si no…pues no se desesperen que todavía hay mucho más de él…y también de Kurama, Silvain e Izuki. 

Más conversaciones 'profundas' entre Silvain y Kurama. Créanme que no es intención mía aburrir a los lectores, es que mi musa así quiso que fuera, y creo que ambos tienen el carácter para tener ese tipo de conversaciones.

¡Y comienza la última batalla!...Bueno, la última en éste mundo…Y hasta ahí les digo, no les quiero arruinar las sorpresas. Sólo esperan y verán.

Para el próximo capítulo: La conclusión de la batalla en el jardín, y la hora de dar algunas explicaciones…

¡No olviden dejar reviews! Entre más pronto me lleguen más rápido actualizo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. **

Izuki corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, olvidado había quedado el helado, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llegar a casa, con su hermana, antes que fuera demasiado tarde; antes que tuviera lugar una tragedia.

Hiei corría detrás de Izuki, él si había llegado a terminarse el helado antes de salir detrás de la chica. Lo que le sorprendía en verdad era el hecho de que él estaba corriendo casi a toda su velocidad, y aún así Izuki se mantenía un par de metros por delante de él.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la cuadra donde se encontraba la casa de las chicas, la cual estaba en la esquina opuesta; pero antes de poder llegar hasta ahí alrededor de una docena de youkais los atacaron.

-¡Maldición! –volvió a gritar Izuki a la vez que esquivaba a los dos primeros. -¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes!

Después de eso ella empezó a golpear o patear lo más fuerte posible a los que se le acercaban, aunque sus máximos esfuerzos no estaban puestos en derrotar a sus enemigos, sino en llegar hasta la casa.

Hiei estaba genuinamente sorprendido. No sólo esa chica no parecía asustarse con la presencia y el ataque de los youkais, sino que además les estaba haciendo frente con relativa facilidad.

'Quizá no sea una baka onna después de todo.' Se permitió él pensar.

Tras darle una certera patada en la nuca al último youkai Izuki consiguió finalmente librarse de todos, aunque en realidad sólo había dejado inconscientes a cuatro y había matado a dos fracturándoles el cuello o el cráneo. Eso en realidad no le importaba en ese momento, sabía que Hiei podría encargarse muy bien de ellos él solo.

Izuki abrió la puerta frontal de la casa y entró dando traspiés, podía escuchar los golpes y vagamente alcanzaba a ver la pelea que tenía lugar en el jardín trasero a través de la puerta abierta de la cocina; lo que más quería era ayudar.

'Pero para hacer eso primero necesito tener armas.' Se dijo a sí misma.

Sin más se dirigió al estudio a toda prisa. Colgada en una orilla estaba una pintura, mostraba a dos mujeres, una de cabellos recogidos en una coleta, llevando puestos un top y un pantalón, la segunda una blusa halter y una falda. La pintura estaba hecha en tal estilo que parecía toda difuminado, no se apreciaban muchos detalles, ni facciones que pudieran denotar a quienes hubieran sido las modelos para crear ese cuadro, y no había tampoco rostros visibles. Sin embargo había algo en esa pintura que parecía hechizar a cualquiera.

Izuki retiró con mucho cuidado el cuadro de la pared, y lo recargó en una silla, con la imagen hacia el respaldo. Ahí, detrás de la imagen estaban dos objetos, de dos palmos de tamaño, parecían hechos de plata, ornamentados y con delicados grabados de una estrella al centro, el sol y la luna a los lados.

-Mis armas… -murmuró Izuki al tiempo que sacaba las armas. –Tanto tiempo, y ahora ha llegado el momento de usarlas.

-¡¡Ah!! –el grito de Silvain desde el exterior pareció sacar a Izuki de sus cavilaciones.

Sin más Izuki tomó una de las armas en cada mano y salió corriendo del estudio, cruzando la cocina para ir a salir por la puerta trasera.

-¡Shuichi cuidado! –gritó Silvain consternada.

El joven de ojos verdes había sido herido ya en un brazo, y un youkai estaba por atacarlo por un lado.

Pero justo en ese preciso momento Hiei hizo su aparición, espada en mano, y sin mediar palabra decapitó al youkai.

Nuevamente Hiei tuvo oportunidad de ver las reacciones de esas ningens, como él las llamaba, ante lo que estaba sucediendo. La que en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo, lo primero que pensó Hiei fue que debía ser una débil para no haberse levantado aún, pero después consideró el hecho de la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento, y el hecho de que ella no parecía sentirse espantada, asqueada o nada parecido. Parecía estarlo tomando todo con gran calma, igual que su hermana. Y hablando de ella…

Hiei logró sentir a los dos youkais que se dirigían contra él desde atrás, pero lo que en verdad llamó su atención fue la chica que iba saliendo de la casa. Las armas que llevaba, una en cada mano, a él en un principio le pareció que eran demasiado pequeñas para tener efecto alguno; pero justo en ese momento pudo ver como crecieron, hasta ser cada una un palmo más grande que el antebrazo de la joven.

Izuki salió corriendo de la casa, buscando un blanco, los primeros que notó fueron los que se dirigían a Hiei por detrás. Aún cuando el youkai de fuego se dio la vuelta, y estaba claro que no tendría dificultad alguna para derrotarlos, ella no se detuvo en su ataque. Dio un salto al acercarse lo suficiente a sus enemigos, que aún le daban la espalda a ella, y entonces alzó sus armas, un par de hermosas sais, para después bajarlas violentamente sobre los enemigos. Los youkais estaban muertos antes de tocar el suelo.

Hiei se quedó observando a Izuki por un momento, esperando encontrar en sus ojos algo que denotara miedo, asco, o cualquier otra cosa que le justificara a él volverla a considerar poca cosa; pero no había nada de eso, sólo decisión, concentración, nervios por algo que al parecer aún no sucedía, y un profundo deseo de proteger a su hermana a como de lugar.

Por un momento Izuki se sintió hipnotizada por la mirada escarlata de Hiei. Hasta que por fin recordó lo que hacía ahí, debía proteger a Silvain a toda costa. Sin más se giró hacia un lado y volvió a blandir las sais con fiereza, destazando a todo el que se le pusiera en frente. Una actitud que sorprendió a los dos youkais del Tantei ahí presentes.

-¡Silvain métete a la casa! –le gritó Izuki a su hermana. -¡Rápido!

Silvain no cuestionó lo dicho por Izuki, con algo de dificultad logró ponerse de pie y con no pocas dificultades se las arregló para llegar hasta el interior de la casa. Desde ahí pudo ver que eran aproximadamente unas dos docenas contra Izuki, Hiei y Shuichi; y aunque no dudaba de las capacidades para pelear de ninguno de los tres, aún así no podía sólo quedarse ahí sin hacer algo para ayudarlos.

Apoyándose en las paredes Silvain fue hasta el estudio, de donde tomó su arco y carcaj con flechas, excepto que en vez de regresar a la cocina se dirigió al cuarto de Izuki, que era el que mejor vista tenía hacia la zona del jardín donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Ahí apostada junto a la ventana, se preparó para atacar.

'Puede que no tenga la habilidad física de ellos tres para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.' Dijo Silvain para sí. 'Pero eso no me detendrá de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos.'

Justo en ese momento algo llamó la atención de Silvain, un youkai había subido a su árbol y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el chico de ojos verdes desde arriba, en un ángulo que al kitsune le resultaría casi imposible contraatacar o siquiera defenderse.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Silvain espantada, y olvidando toda precaución agregó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una flecha: -¡¡Kurama!!

Sería difícil deducir que fue lo que afecto más al pelirrojo: si el descubrir tarde al youkai que lo atacaba desde un ángulo inconveniente, el escuchar la voz de la chica de ojos azul-verde gritando su nombre de youkai, o ver una flecha clavarse certeramente entre los ojos del que, hasta un segundo atrás, era su atacante.

.---.

El resto de la pelea transcurrió en un parpadeo.

Cuando el último youkai hubo caído todos desaparecieron, aunque ésta vez sí habían daños que lamentar.

-Silvain va a deprimirse mucho cuando vea lo que le pasó a su jardín. –comentó Izuki mientras ella y los chicos entraban a la casa.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos tres llegaban a la sala Silvain también llegó, todavía cargaba su arco y carcaj con flechas, y en la otra mano sostenía el maletín de primeros auxilios que había sacado del baño.

-Permíteme. –le dijo Shuichi acercándose.

Izuki le quitó de las manos el maletín al mismo tiempo que Shuichi la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta el mueble.

-No deberías estar caminando con tu pierna en ese estado. –la reprendió Shuichi.

Y era que debido a la caída, además de los raspones anteriores, la pierna que se había lastimado ya se le había hinchado.

-Es nada. –dijo ella.

-¿Nada? –preguntó Izuki atacada. -¿A eso le llamas nada? Silvain, mírate la pierna.

-Ya lo hice Izuki. –le respondió Silvain con sorprendente calma. –Y aunque fuera ciega, puedo sentir perfectamente el dolor.

Shuichi mientras tanto sacó algo de desinfectante, algodón, y unas vendas y empezó a tratar las heridas de Silvain.

-¡Ash…! –Izuki hizo un movimiento violento y se dejó caer en un mueble. –En serio que no te entiendo Silvain. Se supone que yo soy quien debe protegerte a ti, yo. Y sin embargo pareciera que siempre eres tú quien termina con las peores heridas.

-Es que a veces eres tan arriesgada Izuki… -comentó Silvain con un suspiro. –Además, si no te cuido yo la espalda¿quién lo hará?

-No deberías hacerlo y lo sabes. –insistió Izuki. –Es mi deber, no el tuyo.

-Al diablo con el deber. –replicó Silvain convencida. –Eres mi hermana menor y te voy a cuidar le pese a quien le pese.

-¿Y que hay si a quien le pesa es a ti, baka onna? –preguntó Hiei sarcásticamente.

-Pues entonces que así sea. –replicó Silvain sin vacilar ni un instante.

Esa respuesta en verdad dejó sorprendidos a los dos youkais.

Una vez que Shuichi terminó de tratar las heridas de Silvain ella se dedicó a atender las de él. Mientras que Izuki decidía hacer lo propio con Hiei.

-Déjame baka onna. –dijo Hiei tratando de apartarse de ella. –No necesito tu ayuda.

-Por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo señor youkai-de-fuego, no se cura solo. –dijo ella con calma. –Si sabes lo que te conviene vas a aceptar mi ayuda y te vas a quedar calladito mientras lo hago.

-¿Youkai? –preguntó él. –Sabes lo que somos.

-Ajá. –asintió Izuki con calma.

-¿Quién eres? –ésta pregunta la hizo Hiei al mismo tiempo que sostenía la katana contra la garganta de ella.

-¿No crees que las que tenemos el derecho a hacer las preguntas somos nosotras? –inquirió Izuki sin inmutarse por el arma en su cuello. –Después de todo, están en nuestra casa, en nuestro mundo. Esos monstruos es evidente que los venían persiguiendo a ustedes. Así que ahora además nos han metido en quien sabe cuantos problemas…

-Cálmate por favor nee-chan. –le dijo Silvain sin dejar lo que hacía. –Yo sabía lo que hacía cuando dejé que Shuichi se quedara en la casa, y tú también lo entendiste cuando llegaste, lo mismo con Hiei. Ambas sabíamos perfectamente bien en lo que nos estábamos metiendo, los posibles riesgos, y los aceptamos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –asintió Izuki.

-Lo saben. –dijo Shuichi. –Eso significa que desde siempre han sabido quienes somos nosotros realmente, y no hicieron comentario al respecto.

-No, Kurama. –Silvain pronunció su nombre sólo para confirmarlo. –Perdóname pero, creí que era lo mejor. Creí que tú, que ambos estarían más tranquilos si nos creían ignorantes de lo que son, de lo que hacen.

-Supongo que entonces ya no tengo que preguntar acerca del video que está puesto. –comentó Shuichi señalando la televisión.

Por curiosidad Izuki fue a prenderle, el DVD estaba en pausa, lo que vieron al ponerlo en marcha fue la pelea del Reikai Tantei contra un cierto enemigo, que trataba de dominar a Hiei y obligarlo a atacar a los que fueran sus compañeros, pero no lo lograba.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –exclamó Hiei asombrado.

-Eso, es una película. –le explicó Izuki como si le hablara a un niño chiquito. –Se llama 'Poltergeist Report'. Es uno de tantos videos que hay de las misiones de ustedes contra los youkais y cualquiera que amenace el Ningenkai.

-¿Videos? –preguntó Shuichi.

-Sí. –respondió Izuki. –En este mundo sus aventuras fueron convertidas en un ánime, una caricatura. Hay de todo lo que se puedan imaginar: mangas, DVDs, CDs, revistas, todo.

-¿Cómo es que no hemos visto nada de eso? –preguntó Shuichi. –En especial yo que llevo ya casi un mes aquí.

-Eso es porque yo no permití que lo vieras. –confesó Silvain.

Esto llamo la atención de todos.

-Cuando te encontré en la carretera, herido. –explicó la joven de ojos azul-verde. –Desde el momento en que te vi supe quien eras, el que me dijeras tu nombre tan sólo lo confirmó. Pero pensé que si te dabas cuenta que lo sabía no confiarías en mí, así que mientras te recuperabas de tus heridas yo me dediqué a esconder todo lo que mi hermana y yo teníamos relacionado con la caricatura. Logré esconder todo a excepción de la pintura de mi hermana, no cabía en ningún lado, así que lo único que pude hacer fue cubrirla con una sábana y decirte que no estaba terminada.

-Y también se te olvidó la película. –le recordó Izuki.

-Sí, eso también. –asintió Silvain. –Pero bueno, tú misma dijiste que la verdad se sabe tarde o temprano ¿no? Es obvio que ahora teníamos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, contando que ya nos vimos envueltas en una batalla de ellos.

-Entonces díganme ahora¿por qué no puedo leer sus mentes? –preguntó Hiei.

Ambas chicas voltearon a verse un momento, pero fue Izuki la que habló primero.

-¡¿Trataste de leer nuestras mentes?! –gritó ella muy alterada. -¿Qué no sabes que hay algo que se llama privacidad?

-Honestamente me parece una falta de respeto que hayas intentado algo así. –Silvain trataba de mantenerse calmada. –Aunque por otro lado creo que lo entiendo. Tú no acostumbras a confiar en desconocidos, y eso somos nosotras para ti, para ustedes, unas completas desconocidas. Sólo les pido que consideren el hecho de que nosotras confiamos en ustedes. Aún conociendo los riesgos en que nos metíamos por ayudarlos, por alojarlos en éste casa, lo hicimos. Y ahora en batalla los hemos ayudado de la mejor manera en que hemos podido. Espero que tomen eso en cuenta al momento de decidir si vale la pena que confíen en nosotras o no.

Sin más Silvain se puso de pie y empezó a cojear hacia afuera.

-¡Onee-san! –la llamó Izuki.

-Estoy bien nee-chan. –le aseguró Silvain. –Sólo quiero descansar un rato. –volteó a ver a los dos youkais. –Mi invitación a quedarse aún sigue en pie para los dos, ustedes decidirán si se quedan o se van.

Izuki suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo. Hiei y Shuichi sólo la miraban en silencio, como esperando que dijera algo más.

-Esa Silvain, nunca va a cambiar. –murmuró Izuki. –Sin importar lo que suceda, siempre va a tratar de ayudar a otros, sin importar lo que arriesgue…igual que hace cuatro años…

Recuerdo 

Una Silvain de 18 años y una Izuki de 16 recorrían las calles semi-iluminadas. Era tarde pero ambas habían tenido que quedarse hasta esa hora en la universidad, no tenían coche en ese entonces, pero no les molestaba caminar.

Iban tranquilas hasta que escucharon ruidos, en un callejón cercano un hombre de unos veinte años estaba tratando de forzar a una jovencita que por su apariencia no debía tener más de unos quince.

Silvain e Izuki ni siquiera lo pensaron, dejaron caer sus mochilas y corrieron hacia el callejón, gritando y agitando las manos, tratando de espantar al muchacho y al mismo tiempo llamar la atención de cualquiera que pudiera estar cerca.

Al llegar al callejón Izuki propinó una certera patada al estómago del agresor, que lo hizo retroceder y doblarse al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aire.

Silvain por su lado ayudó a la otra chica a ponerse en pie y se aseguró de que estuviera bien, lo peor eran un par de rasguños y un golpe en un brazo.

Pero con lo que las 'hermanas' no contaban era con que hubiera más de un hombre en ese callejón. Eran en total cuatro, que de inmediato se fueron contra ellas tres. Izuki puso todo su esfuerzo en enfrentarlos a base de golpes y patadas, mientras Silvain mantenían a la chica detrás de si, decidida a protegerla a toda costa de los agresores.

En cierto momento uno de los hombres que había esquivado a Izuki sujetó a Silvain por los cabellos y la aventó contra los botes de basura cercanos, para después dirigirse a la chica.

La chiquilla estaba aterrada, no sabía ni que hacer, y cuando su atacante sacó una navaja, se quedó totalmente estática.

Izuki se daba cuenta que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, pero desgraciadamente ella misma ya estaba teniendo demasiadas dificultades con los otros tres agresores como para tratar de detener también al cuarto.

Silvain se dio cuenta lo que el hombre pretendía, logró levantarse del suelo con dificultad y moverse apenas a tiempo para bloquear el arma con su propio cuerpo. La navaja penetró en su costado profundamente; provocándole una herida que casi al instante empezó a manar sangre, mucha sangre.

Justo en ese momento llegó a la policía. Y antes que alguien tuviera tiempo siquiera de pensar los cuatro agresores estaban siendo arrestados mientras que las chicas eran llevadas al hospital más cercano.

Silvain tuvo que ser operada, para asegurarse de que el daño no fuera permanente, la chica que había sido atacada fue enviada a su casa, e Izuki permaneció ahí sentada en el hospital, con apenas unos cuantos rasguños, reprendiéndose a sí misma por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hermana.

Fin del Recuerdo 

* * *

Como dice el dicho: "La verdad siempre sale a la luz" Era de esperarse que tarde o temprano nuestros youkais se enterarían que las chicas ya los conocían desde antes. 

Además tuvimos la oportunidad de descubrir un poco más de las 'hermanas', su manera de actuar y de ser; así como un pequeño detalle de su pasado, detalle que después se irá explicando más.

Ya saben, dejen review rápido si quieren que actualice rápido.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. **

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi despertó muy temprano, aún no salía el sol, pero él alcanzaba a escuchar lo que le pareció eran sollozos. Al voltear a su alrededor vio que Hiei no estaba, seguramente andaría por ahí, buscando la manera de llegar al Reikai, o al menos volver a su propio mundo. Puso más atención y logró distinguir que los sollozos procedían del exterior, del jardín.

Cuando Shuichi finalmente salió pudo ver a Silvain arrodillada en el suelo de tierra, rodeada por flores trozadas y muchas de ellas ya marchitas, era ella la que estaba llorando. Las palabras de Izuki resonaron en la mente del kitsune: "Silvain va a deprimirse mucho cuando vea lo que le pasó a su jardín." Y cuanta razón había tenido.

Tras casi cinco minutos de ver a la chica en ese estado de ánimo Shuichi no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.

Silvain estaba arrodillada entre plantas muertas, su jardín arruinado, en sus manos sostenía una de las rosas trozadas, ni siquiera había terminado de abrirse. Con ojos llorosos y entre sollozos ella observaba todo lo que le había tomado años crear, todo había sido destruido en un tan sólo un instante.

Súbitamente, y para sorpresa de Silvain varias de las flores alrededor de ella empezaron a enderezarse, a recuperarse, era como magia. Incluso la rosa que ella había estado sosteniendo entre sus manos se enderezó y terminó de abrirse, y se veía mucho más hermosa e increíble de lo que Silvain hubiera podido imaginar.

-Cómo… -apenas comenzó la pregunta y ella misma lo comprendió. –K…Shuichi…

Silvain, aún de rodillas en el suelo, volteó a verlo acercarse a ella.

-Kurama está bien. –le dijo él con una sonrisa, se había detenido atrás de ella, aunque ella estaba en el suelo y él seguía de pie.

-Muchas gracias. –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que. –replicó él. –Tú me ayudaste cuando lo necesité. Me cuidaste aún cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo, y aún ayer volviste a arriesgarte.

-No creo que lanzar una flecha se considere arriesgado. –dijo Silvain.

-Pero lo es. Pudieron haberte atacado. Pudiste haberte lastimado aún más. –suspiró. -¿Sabes? Hay algo que aún no logro entender. ¿Cómo es posible que aún y sabiendo quien soy, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que puedo ser, y que puede ser el estar cerca de mí, me ayudaste?

-Creo que fue porque sentí que era lo indicado. Es decir, no podía dejarte ahí tirado a mitad de la carretera, todo herido¿o sí?

-Sí. Muchos hubieran hecho exactamente eso.

-Creo que yo ya te había dicho que no soy como la mayoría de la gente. –ella finamente se puso de pie y se acercó a él, tomándole las manos entre las suyas. –Tiendo a hacer cosas que parecen extrañas, arriesgadas, pero si yo creo que vale la pena nada me detendrá de hacerlas, no importan los riesgos, o las consecuencias.

-Creo que en circunstancias normales te tendría que decir que estás loca por haber hecho todo eso; pero también tengo que admitir que si no lo hubieras hecho yo no estaría con vida.

-En ese caso ha sido todo un placer ayudarte. –replicó ella alegremente.

Kurama sonrió, con sus dedos lentamente secó las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de ella, para después tomarla de la barbilla.

-Kirei… -murmuró él en japonés.

Silvain se sonrojó, aún con pocas clases sabía suficiente de japonés como para entender lo que le había dicho Kurama: Hermosa…

Kurama no pudo menos que sentirse aún más fascinado por el ligero sonrojo de ella, su sonrisa, timidez, sencillez, todo lo que él siempre había buscado en una chica, y sin embargo nunca había encontrado a una así, hasta ahora.

Kurama se fue acercando a Silvain lentamente, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuanto súbitamente alguien llegó por detrás de él.

-¡Hey zorro! –lo llamó.

La reacción fue inmediata. Ambos se separaron al instante y Silvain no pudo evitar voltear hacia otro lado, aunque su sonrojo seguía siendo evidente. Kurama por su lado le dirigió a Hiei una mirada, aún más fría que las que usualmente usaba el youkai de fuego.

Hiei no pudo menos que sorprenderse, la actitud de esos dos no era normal; bueno, a la chica no la conocía muy bien, pero a Kurama sí, y esa mirada…Entonces Hiei lo comprendió.

'Así que al zorro le gusta la ningen esa…' pensó Hiei entre asombrado fastidiado. 'Que pena que les vengo a arruinar sus planes.'

-Oigan¿Qué hacen todos acá afuera? –preguntó Izuki en ese momento desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede Hiei? –preguntó Kurama en ese momento.

-Encontré el portal que nos trajo aquí. –le dijo Hiei sencillamente.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba: Era hora de que ellos volvieran a casa.

.---.

Silvain se encontraba en su cuarto vistiéndose. En la cocina Izuki y Kurama preparaban el desayuno, mientras Hiei se limitaba a observarlos. Silvain sabía que Hiei había querido que ellos se marcharan de inmediato, pero ella había insistido en que esperaran al menos hasta después de desayunar. A regañadientes el youkai de ojos escarlata había aceptado y los cuatro iban a desayunar juntos.

Ella abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, en él tenía guardado una libreta, pero no era una libreta cualquiera sino una muy especial, era lo que ella llamaba un 'Diario de Sueños', en él ella escribía todo lo que soñaba, para futuras referencias.

Poca gente lo sabía, entre ellos su hermana, pero los sueños de Silvain tendían a volverse realidad. A veces era tal y como ella lo soñaba, otras eran metáforas; por eso acostumbraba escribir lo soñado tan pronto como despertaba y ya por la mañana se dedicaba a analizar lo soñado, para considerar todas las posibilidades. Pero el sueño más reciente que había tenido no lo había analizado, y era que no hacía falta, pues no era la primera vez que lo tenía.

Recuerdo del Sueño

Una batalla campal en la que ni siquiera la unión de fuerzas de todos los guerreros parecía ser suficiente para conseguir la victoria.

Golpes, lamento, desesperación…

Dos armas, un sollozo, sacrificios anunciados…

Lágrimas que caen y la esperanza a punto de desaparecer…

Y entonces dos presencias más aparecían…

Fin del Recuerdo del Sueño 

Ese sueño, ella ya lo había tenido antes, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo tuviera, cuatro años atrás…

Lo que había sucedido ese día era algo que a ella no le gustaba recordar, y sin embargo en su cajón había un pedazo de periódico, el encabezado de la noticia decía: "Valientes Jovencitas Detienen a Banda de Violadores." Ese recorte de periódico era un buen recordatorio de lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero más recordatorio aún era la cicatriz que tenía ella en su costado, una marca que nunca se le iba a borrar.

-Un recordatorio permanente de que no es a mí a quien le corresponde luchar… -murmuró Silvain para sí mientras cerraba el cajón. –Y sin embargo no dejaré de hacerlo. Mientras viva, nunca dejaré de luchar.

.---.

El desayuno pasó, las chicas fueron a sus cuartos y Hiei de inmediato se levantó de la mesa, en su actitud se notaba que estaba bastante impaciente.

-Bueno, ahora sí debemos irnos. –dijo él.

-Esperen. –llamó Izuki saliendo de su cuarto.

Llevaba puestos unos jeans y una blusa de un azul tan oscuro que casi era negro; botas negras, su cabello sujeto con una pinza. En su espalda cargaba una mochila de cuero donde tenía un cambio de ropa (para emergencias) material de primeros auxilios y en los bolsillos laterales se podía ver que sobresalía el mango de sus sais, de nuevo pequeñas.

Detrás de Izuki salió Silvain, llevaba una falda de manta blanca y una blusa de mangas flojas tres cuartos en color crema; junto con botines también crema, su cabello recogido con ayuda de unos palillos. Llevaba colgada a un costado una bolsa con un cambio de ropa y material de primeros auxilios; además de su arco y carcaj con flechas en su espalda.

-¿A dónde creen que van con eso? –preguntó Hiei.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia. –replicó Izuki. –Vamos a ir con ustedes. Al menos hasta el punto donde se encuentra el portal.

-¿Quién dijo que pueden ir? –preguntó Hiei.

-Para tu información, no pedimos tu permiso. –le informó Izuki.

-No pueden ir. –insistió Hiei.

-¿Quién lo dice? –lo retó Izuki. –Yo no obedezco órdenes tuyas¿entendiste Hiei? Si quiero ir, voy, y se acabó.

-Sólo serán estorbos. –espetó Hiei.

-No creo que hayamos actuado como estorbos en la batalla de ayer. –dijo Izuki con seriedad. –¿O ya se te olvidó lo que pasó? Ambas sabemos defendernos. Además, estoy segura que esos malditos monstruos llegaron hasta aquí por el mismo portal que usaron ustedes, no vamos a permitir que más lleguen hasta aquí.

-De ese tipo de estorbos nos podemos encargar nosotros. –le dijo Hiei.

-Es mi deber, y lo voy a cumplir. –el tono de Izuki no daba cabida a réplica.

-Oye, Izuki. –escucharon la voz de Kurama. –Dime¿tú hiciste ese cuadro?

Los tres se acercaron a Kurama, estaba parado en la entrada del estudio y señalaba el cuadro que ya ella había vuelto a colocar en la pared, el de las dos mujeres difuminadas.

-Sí. –respondió ella. –Lo hice hace algunos años.

-Es increíble. –la halagó él. –Se ve que eres muy talentosa.

-Yo no sé que le ven a ese cuadro. –dijo Hiei molesto por el retraso. –Ni siquiera tienen un rostro esas mujeres.

-Ese es precisamente el punto Hiei. –le dijo Silvain. –Esa pintura muestra a dos mujeres que se puede ver son especiales, pero a la vez son un misterio, nadie sabe quienes son.

-¿Especiales? –preguntó Hiei con sorna. -¿Qué pueden tener de especiales unas onnas?

-Olvídalo Hiei, nunca lo entenderías. –le dijo Silvain dándose la vuelta. -¿Nos vamos?

-¿Nos? –preguntó Kurama confundido.

-Sí. –respondió Silvain. –Nos vamos a ir en mi coche, Izuki y yo los acompañaremos. Si nos encontramos a alguien por el camino se verá menos sospechoso si vamos en el auto, si llegan a aparecer más youkais podremos hacernos cargo para que ustedes puedan irse, y si llegasen a haber problemas, nos regresamos igual en el coche.

-De nuevo se están arriesgando por nosotros. –dijo Kurama casi sin poder creerlo.

-Sí. –asintió Izuki como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No tienen que hacerlo. –les dijo Kurama.

-No. –aceptó Silvain. –Pero es nuestra decisión.

Ese fue el final de esa conversación. Ni siquiera Hiei pudo encontrar argumentos que hicieran que las chicas cambiaran de opinión, así que los cuatro subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha hacia el punto de la carretera donde había aparecido Kurama.

.---.

Silvain era quien iba manejando y se le notaba algo tensa, revisaba el espejo retrovisor y los laterales a cada rato y observaba atentamente todo al frente y a los lados; en otra situación quizá sus acompañantes la hubieran llamado paranoica, pero en esa ocasión lo que ella hacía estaba perfectamente justificado.

En el asiento del copiloto iba Izuki, en sus pies se encontraba su bolsa, que se había quitado para poder ponerse el cinturón, y sobre su regazo sostenía la bolsa, el arco y el carcaj con flechas de Silvain; estaba igual de alerta que su hermana, manteniendo su concentración al máximo para poder percatarse de cualquier cosa extraña, si la había.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte de la carretera donde Silvain encontrara a Kurama.

-Lo mejor será salir del camino y estacionarnos detrás de aquel roble. –opinó Izuki señalando un árbol. –Las ramas son lo suficientemente bajas y frondosas para ocultar el auto, y así podremos revisar los alrededores. Si hay un portal a su mundo debe estar por aquí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea. Silvain estacionó el auto, ella e Izuki volvieron a acomodarse las cosas como las llevaban antes y bajaron. Una vez ahí Hiei se quitó la banda que cubría su frente, revelando su jagan, y lo usó para buscar el portal.

-Está cerca, lo puedo sentir. –dijo él caminando en una cierta dirección.

-Yo lo que presiento son problemas. –murmuró Silvain llevando una mano hacia una flecha.

Ella lo podía sentir, no sabía explicar como pero así era: un gran peligro se cernía sobre ellos, si no tenían cuidado estarían en graves problemas.

Kurama no hizo comentario al respecto, él también se mantenía en alerta.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Silvain de pronto.

Izuki saltó al momento del grito, empujando a Hiei, tirándolo al suelo violentamente y después rodando junto con él.

-¡Baka onna! –le gritó Hiei aún en el suelo. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Salvándote la vida, baka gaki. –le replicó ella, también insultándolo en japonés.

Fue entonces que Hiei notó la huella de un rayo que había en donde él había estado hasta hace un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que él no se hubiera dado cuenta y ella sí?

-Ay, si así vas a reaccionar cada vez que te salve la vida juro que es la última vez que lo hago. –dijo Izuki con fastidio.

Hiei no supo que decir respecto a eso. Ella tenía razón, era la segunda vez que lo ayudaba y siempre él lo único que hacía era gritarle e insultarla; algo que en realidad era muy normal en él, lo que no era normal era que él se sintiera mal después de hacerlo.

Izuki ya no le dijo más a Hiei, en vez de eso llevó sus manos a los lados de su bolsa y sacó sus sais, las cuales nuevamente aumentaron de tamaño a uno más apropiado para pelear.

Silvain por su lado ya tenía el arco tenso y una flecha lista para disparar.

-¡Kurama! –le gritó ella al chico de ojos verdes. –El portal está por allá.

Al voltear el chico pudo ver en efecto lo que parecía ser un hoyo en el espacio, era de un tono violáceo, y del otro lado tanto él como Hiei podían sentir la energía familiar del Ningenkai al que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Pero aunque ya habían encontrado el portal se les presentaba un problema, y eso eran los youkais que estaban atacándolos, aproximadamente una docena.

-¡Olvídate de éstos monstruos! –le gritó Silvain presintiendo lo que pensaban. –Tú y Hiei deben darse prisa y cruzar ese portal antes que desaparezca.

-Pero… -comenzó Kurama.

-No te preocupes por nosotras. –insistió Silvain. –Izuki y yo estaremos bien.

Y como para probarlo en ese momento Silvain disparó una de sus flechas, la cual fue a atravesar la garganta de uno de los youkais.

Al mismo tiempo otros dos estaban cayendo víctimas de las sais de Izuki.

Kurama sabía que Silvain tenía razón, ellas podían arreglárselas con esos enemigos, y él y Hiei tenían que retirarse.

'Tiene razón, como siempre.' Se dijo Kurama. 'Pero aún así, no me agrada la idea de dejarla.'

_Sé lo que estás pensando zorro._ le dijo Hiei mentalmente. _¿Pero no crees tú que la pones en más peligro al quedarte aquí?_

Nuevamente Kurama tuvo que admitir que estaba escuchando la verdad. Silvain estaría en constante peligro mientras él permaneciera a su lado, dejarla era lo más seguro para ella¿entonces por qué sentía que no podía hacerlo?

'Porque te acabas de dar cuenta de lo especial que es para ti.' Le dijo una voz al fondo de su cabeza. 'Acabas de descubrir que amas a esa mujer más que a tu propia vida.'

Y al voltear a ver a Silvain en ese momento, mientras preparaba otra flecha, Kurama no pudo más que confirmarlo: La amaba, realmente la amaba.

Un golpe llamó la atención de Kurama, seguido de un grito.

-¡Nee-chan! –era Silvain quien gritaba.

Y es que Izuki acaba de ser lanzada bruscamente contra un árbol cercano, esto al recibir una patada del enemigo, lo cual de paso la había hecho tirar sus sais.

-Oh maldición. –murmuró ella poniéndose en pie casi de inmediato. –Monstruos asquerosos, no estoy de humor, no me colmen la paciencia.

-Hn. –A Hiei casi le pareció graciosa la actitud indignada de Izuki. –Onna¿Crees que sólo porque les digas eso ya te van a dejar en paz?

-Lo harían si fueran inteligentes. –replicó Izuki atacando con su propio cuerpo.

Una dura patada que le propinó a uno de los youkais le rompió el cuello y con un certero golpe le rompió varios huesos a otro. Y entonces Hiei descubrió, para su asombro, que Izuki era igual de poderosa (y peligrosa) con o sin armas.

Con un par de piruetas Izuki logró recuperar sus armas y siguió con su ataque.

-¡Váyanse ya! –gritó Izuki a los chicos. -¡¿O quieren morir antes de volver a su mundo?!

Ellos se dirigieron al portal, no les agradaba mucho dejar a las chicas, pero era probable que si no aprovechaban esa oportunidad ya no tuvieran otra para volver a su mundo.

Silvain se puso de espaldas a un árbol cercano y desde ahí se dedico a cubrirles las espaldas a los dos youkais que se iban a marchar, lanzándoles flechas a cualquiera que esquivara a Izuki y tratara de atacarlos. Eso fue al menos hasta que se quedó sin flechas y vio al último youkai ir a toda prisa hacia Kurama.

Izuki estaba muy lejos, nunca llegaría a tiempo, Silvain lo sabía. Y entonces la chica hizo lo único que se le ocurrió…lo mismo que hiciera ya cuatro años atrás. Excepto que ésta vez no lo hacía por una chica desconocida sino por el hombre que más amaba: Se lanzó y recibió en su propio cuerpo el ataque dirigido a él.

* * *

Ahhh...se que algunos van a querer matarme por dejarle ahí pero...pues ni modo. Lo único que tengo que decir es que si recibo más de siete (preferentemente diez) reviews en una semana, cuando mucho dos, para el término de esa segunda semana habré subido el siguiente capi. 

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. **

Silvain abrió los ojos lentamente. Registró que se encontraba recostada en un colchón delgado y un poco pequeño para ella (uno que definitivamente no era el de su cama). La luz que caía en su rostro desde el lado derecho fue la confirmación definitiva de que no se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba cansada, y le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tras unos momentos Silvain trató de enderezarse, se arrepintió casi de inmediato, le dolía mucho su abdomen, pero en verdad mucho.

Fue entonces que todo volvió a su mente: Shuichi, Izuki, Hiei, la pela contra los youkais, las revelaciones, el portal, el inesperado altercado y…y ella había interceptado el ataque dirigido a Kurama, con su propio cuerpo. Auch…eso explicaba el dolor que la estaba matando… ¿o casi la mata? Lo viera como lo viera, era una suerte tan sólo el estar viva.

Habiendo solucionado la cuestión de lo que había sucedido, lo que seguía era averiguar en donde se encontraba. Y la respuesta le llegó justo en ese momento, en la forma de una joven de figura pequeña, cabellos aguamarina en una coleta y ojos escarlata, vistiendo un vestido azul con verde, algo corto. Silvain no tenía problema alguno para saber quien era ella.

-¿Yukina? –le preguntó.

-Sí¿Tú eres Silvain, cierto? –preguntó la koorime.

-Sí, esa soy yo, Silvain Carrey. –le respondió Silvain, nuevamente tratando de enderezarse, mala decisión. –Auch…mala idea.

-No te muevas por favor. –me dijo la jovencita. –Traté tu herida cuando llegaste, aunque fue bastante grave y no logré sanarte del todo, pero como eres ningen es difícil saber cuanto de mi poder podría soportar tu cuerpo así que tuve que esperar tres días…

-¿Tres días? –preguntó Silvain sin ocultar su shock. -¿Pasé tres días inconsciente?

-Sí.

-Wow…Aunque considerando que estaba prácticamente segura que moriría, creo que tres días inconsciente no es tan malo. –suspiró. –Por cierto¿Cómo están los demás? Es decir, Hiei, Kurama, Izuki.

-Los tres están bien, aunque muy preocupados por ti. Kurama en especial, cuando llegaron era él quien te traía cargando. La señorita Izuki también estaba muy preocupada pero en cuanto nos vio pareció calmarse, la verdad no entiendo por qué, ella parece conocernos de algún lado, aunque estoy segura que al menos yo no la había visto antes.

-Esa es una historia algo complicada de explicar Yukina. –le dije yo. –Por cierto, no te molesta que te llame Yukina y te tutee¿o sí?

-No, para nada.

-Que bueno. Como decía, es una historia algo complicada, creo que Kurama sería el más indicado para explicarte.

La conversación de ambas se vio interrumpida por unos gritos, dos personas parecían estar discutiendo en el patio de Genkai, en una combinación de idiomas que parecía pretender volver loco a medio mundo.

-¿Esos son quienes creo que son? –preguntó Silvain cuando le pareció reconocer las voces, y ciertas frases características.

-Sí. –asintió Yukina algo apenada. –Hiei e Izuki, han estado discutiendo prácticamente desde que llegaron. Creo que por alguna razón él no quería que vinieran, y ella se la pasa diciéndole que no le pidió permiso, o algo así.

'Esa definitivamente es Izuki-nee-chan.' Asintió Silvain para sí con un dejo de humor. 'Ella es ciertamente la única persona que conozco en todo el mundo, de hecho la única en cualquiera de los mundos, que se atreve a llevarle la contraria a un youkai con el poder de Hiei sin siquiera inmutarse.' Volteó a ver a Yukina de reojo y río. 'Aunque bueno, también conoce mejor sus debilidades que cualquier otra persona, con excepción quizás de Kurama.'

Silvain volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como si un poder entrara en ella, fue como si de pronto todo su cuerpo se sintiera fresco, renovado, una sensación bastante agradable; cuando bajó la vista pudo ver que la koorime le había descubierto el abdomen y estaba tratando su herida, la cual era obvio era delicada.

'Eso se ve bastante mal ahora.' Pensó Silvain. 'No quiero ni imaginarme cómo estaba hace tres días, no debió ser algo bonito.'

Cuando Yukina terminó con su curación le dijo a Silvain que si seguía así estaría recuperada para el final de la semana.

-Muchas gracias Yukina. –le dijo Silvain con una sonrisa. –Si fuera posible le podrías decir a mi hermana que deje de discutir con Hiei por un momento y venga que me gustaría hablar con ella un poco.

-Desde luego Silvain. –asintió Yukina. –Sólo ten cuidado y no hagas movimientos bruscos, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar.

-No te preocupes por mí. –replicó Silvain con una sonrisa. –Estaré bien.

Yukina salió de la habitación y poco después la que entró fue Izuki; llevaba puesta una falda negra de cuero con una blusa azul marino que Silvain dedujo que, o acababa de comprar o alguien se la había prestado; ahora, lo raro en Izuki no era la elección de su atuendo, sino que sus botas negras tenían algo de lodo y el cabello estaba desaliñado.

-Te diría que te pasó un tornado por encima. –le dijo Silvain casi en broma. –Pero creo que más bien fue Hiei.

-Je! –se rió Izuki. –Tienes razón, excepto que fui yo quien le pasó encima a él. Pobre, ni siquiera supo lo que pasó.

-Me dijo Yukina que se la han pasado discutiendo ustedes dos. –le comentó Silvain.

-¿Estuvo aquí Yukina? –preguntó Izuki. -¿Viste que en verdad se nota la relación…?

-Sí me di cuenta, y tú harías bien en recordar que ese es un asunto en el que no debemos meternos. Yukina vino a terminar de curarme.

-Cierto, me había dicho que haría eso. Me sorprendió que una sesión curativa de ella no fuera suficiente, aunque es cierto que tu herida fue horrible…Mal…

-Ni siquiera lo digas Izuki. No es momento de maldecir ni de que te eches la culpa por lo que sucedió. Te he dicho mil y un veces que cuando algo me pase a mí, es porque yo así lo decidí, y no hay nada que tú hubieras podido hacer para que fuera diferente.

-A que sí. Pude haberte cuidado mejor.

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido es la hermana mayor la que cuida a la menor.

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido es la más poderosa la que cuida a quien menos poder tenga. Y no es que te subestime onee-san, pero tú sabes que las peleas se me dan mejor a mí, tú eres la experta para usar el cerebro. –hizo una pausa. -¿Tienes alguna idea entonces qué pudo haber provocado que no te curaras del todo desde la primera ayuda de Yukina?

-Quizá era más grave de lo que todos creemos, o por el problema genético que tengo me es más difícil aceptar curaciones 'mágicas', o es el hecho de ser de otro mundo¿yo que voy a saber? Ahora sí te voy a pedir que me respondas lo que te plantee desde el principio¿Qué tanto discuten tú y Hiei?

-Ah pues es que él no ha dejado de repetir una y otra vez que nosotras no deberíamos de estar aquí, que sólo vamos a provocar problemas. Ay, ese tonto¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que gracias a ti es que él y Kurama no acabaron ensartados?

-Tú y yo sabemos que ellos hubieran podido defenderse perfectamente bien sin nosotras. Es obvio que hubieran tenido algunos problemas, pero aún así no dudo que entre los dos se las hubieran arreglado para llegar hasta aquí sanos y salvos.

-De ser así nosotras les ahorramos los inconvenientes. –suspiró. –No les estoy pidiendo que nos alaben, ni nada parecido, es muy difícil pedir un simple 'gracias'.

-Creo que tú sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie. Has admirado a Hiei por tanto tiempo, no dudaría que lo conocieras mejor que él mismo.

-Pues sí, sé que siempre se carga una actitud que deja mucho que desear; pero eso no le da el derecho a decir que nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Y si tiene razón? Después de todo, ambas sabemos que no pertenecemos a éste mundo.

-¿Y si no la tiene?

-¿De qué hablas Izuki-nee-chan?

-¿Y si nuestra llegada a éste lugar no fue casualidad?

.---.

Llegó nuevamente el sábado. Una semana exactamente desde la accidentada llegada de Izuki y Silvain al mundo de lo que alguna vez fuera su caricatura favorita.

Nadie les había hecho preguntas aún, pero ambas sabían que eso era porque estaban esperando a que Silvain se recuperara por completo para interrogarlas a ambas.

Ese día Yukina finalmente le había dicho a Silvain que ya estaba bien y podía moverse todo lo que quisiera, sólo tuviera cuidado porque iba a cansarse fácilmente, había pasado tanto tiempo en cama que era algo normal.

Todos se reunieron en la sala con algo de té preparado por Yukina.

-Bien, comencemos. –dijo Genkai. –Yo soy la maestra Genkai, aunque según me dijo Kurama, eso ustedes ya lo saben.

-Así es maestra. –Silvain fue quien habló. –Nosotras conocemos a la perfección el nombre y poder que poseen cada uno de ustedes, al menos hasta las fechas del regreso de Yuske al Ningenkai, años después de la Reunificación del Makai. Lo cual sería hace unos tres años si mis cálculos son correctos.

-Siempre lo son onee-san. –afirmó Izuki.

-El hecho es que no dudo que hayan pasado muchas cosas en esos tres años. –siguió diciendo Silvain. –De hecho, es lo más lógico.

-Si tan sólo considerando lo que nos ha pasado a nosotras en el último mes. –comentó Izuki. –Quién diría que hace un mes nuestra única preocupación era qué hacer para entretenernos.

-Bueno. –los interrumpió Genkai. –Nos han dicho lo que saben, pero no cómo es que lo saben; ni exactamente quienes son.

-Ahí es donde viene la parte complicada. –dijo Silvain. –Todo lo que ustedes vivieron desde el punto en que Yuske fue hecho Reikai Tantei y hasta lo que ya les dije es una famosa caricatura en nuestro mundo, bajo el nombre de Yu Yu Hakusho. Acerca de mí les diré que mi nombre es Silvain Carrey, tengo 22 años, trabajo como traductora y maestra de natación; probablemente ya les habrán comentado que no tengo mucho talento para la pelea, a excepción de la arquería que realmente me gusta. –hizo una pausa. –Por cierto¿Dónde está mi arco?

-Yo lo guardé onee-san, está en el cuarto que me dejó Genkai. –le dijo Izuki. –Aunque vas a necesitar flechas nuevas si planeas usarlo, porque agotaste todas las que tenías justo antes de que llegáramos aquí.

Silvain sólo asintió.

-Bueno, me parece que es mi turno. –notó Izuki. –Yo soy Izuki Calher, 20 años. Estudio arte, específicamente pintura. He estudiado diversas artes marciales desde que era muy chica y obtuve el grado maestro en dos o tres de ellas, no recuerdo bien cuales; también sé manejar armas, aunque mis favoritas son las sais.

-¿Por qué si se llaman hermana una a la otra tienen diferentes apellidos? –preguntó Kuwabara.

Silvain e Izuki se miraron por un momento¿Era posible que Kuwa-baka acabara de hacer una pregunta inteligente?

-Sucede que no somos hermanas realmente. –contestó Silvain finalmente. –Como ya le conté a Kurama en una ocasión, yo perdí a mis padres hace unos diez años y fue la familia de Izuki la que me acogió; nos conocíamos desde chicas y no fue difícil para nosotras vivir juntas, fue como si hubiéramos nacido como hermanas.

-¿Ustedes son humanas? –preguntó Keiko.

-Pues… -Izuki volteó a ver a Silvain como esperando alguna reacción.

-Hasta donde nosotras sabemos… -siguió Silvain también mirando a su hermana.

-Sí. –concluyeron ambas.

-De ninguna manera puede esa onna ser una ningen. –dijo Hiei.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso Hiei? –preguntó Kurama, él también tenía la misma idea en mente pero quería saber si era por la misma razón.

-Ningún ningen, onna o no, es capaz de romperle el cráneo a un youkai con sólo golpearlo con sus manos. –dijo Hiei convencido. –Ni tampoco de correr a una velocidad que casi se compara con la mía.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, incluso de Silvain, que miró a su hermana con una expresión que mostraba verdadero asombro.

-Eso no significa que yo tenga que ser una youkai. –dijo Izuki sin perder la calma, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿Entonces cómo vas a explicar lo que hiciste? –preguntó Hiei.

-Simple. –respondió Izuki con sencillez. –Sangre de valkiria.

-¿Sangre de qué? –preguntó Yuske confundido.

-¿No sabes qué son las valkirias? –preguntó Silvain.

-Si no me equivoco las valkirias son figuras de la mitología escandinava¿cierto? –inquirió Keiko con cierta duda.

Silvain asintió y con un ademán la animó a continuar.

-Según lo que recuerdo eran divinidades, cuyo deber era elegir en una batalla quienes serían los guerreros que morirían. –siguió diciendo Keiko. –Y una vez que ellos llegaban al 'otro mundo' ellas los atendían, les servían vino y toda clase de manjares en recompensa por lo que habían logrado en vida.

-Así es. –asintió Izuki. –Esa es la versión general de las valkirias, sin embargo hay una parte de la historia de ellas que muy pocos conocen.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Kurama.

-Es una vieja historia que su abuela solía contarnos cuando éramos más chicas. –dijo Silvain. –En ella se contaba que hubo una batalla en la que las valkirias no quisieron que los guerreros murieran, ellas estaban cansadas de siempre traer únicamente muerte a los guerreros, y darles recompensas hasta que ya morían, así que dejaron una gran batalla sin muertos. Al resto de los dioses no les agradó mucho eso y en consecuencia las condenaron a vivir como mortales, y envueltas en el mismo mundo del que ellas habían querido salvar a otros, el de la guerra. Hay quienes dicen que al vivir en ese mundo no sobrevivieron por mucho tiempo, pero hay otros que aseguran que una de ellas se salvó, logró escapar de esas tierras en guerra y hasta otro país donde se acostumbró a su vida como mortal, se casó con un buen hombre, un campesino, e incluso tuvo descendencia.

-Cada vez que yo escuchaba esa historia acostumbraba ponerme a soñar despierta. –siguió diciendo Izuki con melancolía. –Me gustaba imaginarme cómo serían las cosas si yo fuera descendiente de esa valkiria.

-¿Realmente crees que es posible que tú seas descendiente de una divinidad que fue condenada a vivir una vida de mortal? –preguntó Keiko.

-Pues a mí me parece más lógico eso que creer que uno de mis padres, o ambos son youkais y nunca me lo hayan dicho. –replicó Izuki. –Especialmente considerando el hecho de que en nuestro mundo no hay youkais; con excepción de Kurama y Hiei que como todos sabemos no pertenecen ahí.

-¿Tú sabes si algo de lo que ellas dicen es cierto Botan? –preguntó Yuske.

La chica que muchos consideraban como la 'Deidad de la Muerte' tenía la misión de pasar un informe a Koenma de lo que descubrieran acerca de esas chicas.

-No lo sé Yuske. –respondió Botan sinceramente. –El mundo del que vienen ellas está más allá del control de Koenma y el Reikai. Es difícil saber si allá existen valkirias, o youkais o cualquier otro tipo de seres.

-¿Y no hay manera de que lo averigüen? –preguntó Kuwabara.

-No. –respondió Botan. –Porque si alguno de nosotros fuera a ese mundo sus poderes se reducirían poco a poco, existiría el peligro de perderlos eventualmente. Y aunque en teoría Koenma tiene una autoridad equivalente a las deidades de otros mundos, no podemos estar seguros de que esos otros dioses respetarían esa autoridad.

-Yo todavía no estoy muy seguro de que alguien pueda tener ese tipo de habilidades sólo por ser descendiente de una valkiria, diosa o no. –dijo Hiei sin convencerse.

-Hiei… -murmuró Kurama.

-Creo que es normal que él piense así. –dijo Silvain tranquilamente. –Seguramente eso mismo pensaríamos nosotros de ustedes si no supiéramos todo ya desde antes…

Todos voltearon al ver que Silvain se había interrumpido a media frase.

-Sil… -comenzó Kurama.

-Si alguno de ustedes usa armas para pelear y no las tienen aquí ahora les sugiero que vayan por ellas de inmediato. –dijo Silvain con una seriedad que espantaba.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kuwabara.

-Enemigos se acercan. –respondió Silvain con convicción. –No sé el número exacto, sólo que son muchos, y vienen rápido hacia acá.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? –preguntó Botan.

-Estoy teniendo uno de mis presentimientos. –dijo Silvain en el mismo tono. –Izuki-nee-chan, tú sabes lo que eso significa.

Con eso Silvain salió de la sala, Izuki suponía que para ir a buscar su arco, y si era posible algunas flechas.

Genkai sólo observó a la chica de ojos azul-verde marcharse, la maestra del Reiko-Hadoken era conocida no sólo por su poder espiritual y físico, sino también con su gran inteligencia; y era esa misma inteligencia la que en ese momento la llevaba a ella a sospechar que había más de esas chicas de lo que habían dicho.

'Hay secretos que siguen en las sombras, verdades que aún no han sido reveladas.' Se dijo Genkai pensativa. 'Y sin embargo, no creo que ellas sean una amenaza, sino más bien todo lo contrario, una esperanza…

-¿Qué significa? –ésta vez fue Yuske quien preguntó, volteando a ver a Izuki.

-Significa que cierres la boca de una buena vez y te prepares para pelear. –le espetó Izuki levantándose y sacando sus sais de la bolsa que tenía a un lado. –Mi hermana podrá no tener mucha fuerza física o habilidad en batalla, pero nunca ha errado en sus 'presentimientos' como ella suele llamarlos.

-¿Silvain es una vidente, o psíquica o algo así? –preguntó Keiko.

-No lo sabemos. –respondió Izuki. –Lo cierto es que no tiene visiones, ni puede mover cosas con la mente; aunque yo siempre he creído que ella debe ser empática o algo parecido, nunca se equivoca al evaluar a una persona, con sólo verla a los ojos sabe si es buena o mala.

-Sí, ella me dijo algo así cuando teníamos poco de conocernos. –admitió Kurama.

-Ahora la pregunta es¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí charlando o vamos a salir a enfrentar a quienesquiera que se les ocurrió venir a darnos lata? –preguntó Izuki.

No hubo respuesta, realmente no hacía falta.

.---.

Y mientras Izuki y el Reikai Tantei salían a hacer frente, cada uno con sus propias habilidades, a los youkai que se dirigían a atacar el templo; Silvain se había quedado estática en la entrada del cuarto que le había sido asignado, su rostro estaba dirigido hacia la ventana, pero sus ojos estaban en blanco, y su conciencia…muy, muy lejos.

Visión 

Una batalla campal está teniendo lugar a las puertas del templo de Genkai, pero no es la que está sucediendo en ese momento afuera con una chica y cuatro detectives espirituales contra varias docenas de youkai; ésta es mucho mayor, hay más personas involucradas, grandes poderes usados en ambos bandos, pero ni siquiera todos unidos parecen tener suficiente poder como para conseguir la victoria.

Sólo hay una manera de conseguir la victoria…

"Cuando las lágrimas y los lamentos de desesperación sean ya más fuertes que el valor y la voluntad, cuando la existencia misma pende de un hilo, la esperanza puede encontrarse en las páginas olvidadas de viejas leyendas."

Un libro abierto, viejo, podía verse flotando en el aire, en él sólo se distinguían frases sueltas, en otro idioma:

"_Blanc...Noir..._

_Divinités mortelles... _

_Deux Sacrifices Disposés, _

_Leur Sang Sacré...Le Dernier Espoir Vivant."_

La batalla seguía, hasta que todos los valientes guerreros estaban rodeados por los enemigos, el momento en que, según las leyendas, las valkirias debían elegir a los héroes que habían de morir, pero las valkirias no querían que nadie muriera, no querían…

Dos pares de manos llenas de sangre, de su propia sangre, dos vidas que se pierden cual arena escurriendo entre los dedos…y sin embargo, esa fue su decisión, su destino.

Fin de la Visión 

Silvain cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando.

Olvidada había quedado la razón de que ella se hubiera apresurado hasta esa habitación; en ese momento lo único en su mente era lo que ella acababa de ver, algo que aún no había llegado a suceder, pero ella sabía que sí pasaría, sabía el dónde, el cuándo, el cómo, incluso el por qué, sólo una cosa era un misterio para ella¿Valdría la pena?

Una única frase salió de sus labios, repetida una y otra vez, como una especie de mantra, como si de su tabla de salvación se tratara:

-En Siete Días, la Decisión, el Destino…Siete Días, la Decisión, el Destino…

* * *

Y todavía más misterios por resolver. Apenas empiezo a explicar la verdad sobre Silvain e Izuki, y ya estoy complicando más las cosas. Lo que si les digo es que éste fic ya está por llegar a su clímax. Espérenlo muy pronto (tan pronto como tenga suficientes fics como para actualizar). 

Decidido. No vuelvo a actualizar sino hasta que crea que he recibido suficientes fics, que ahorita no estoy recibiendo más de cinco (de hecho ni a eso llego).

Así que, dejen reviews si quieren saber qué sigue.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9. **

La batalla terminó al cabo de más de tres horas, y Silvain en ningún momento había aparecido. Aunque en ese momento Izuki sólo pensaba en las cosas que había descubierto que no habían llegado a salir en la caricatura; como el hecho de que Keiko había entrenado con Genkai en el tiempo que Yuske estuviera ausente y era toda una experta manejando la energía en su estado puro, podía hacer de todo, desde usarla para dar un golpe, crear escudos, hasta curar. Genkai les ayudaba en lo que podía, aún habiendo cedido sus poderes a Yuske. Botan y Yukina se tenían que quedar dentro del templo, pero en cuanto los demás entraban estaban listas para usar sus poderes curativos.

Aunque en esa ocasión a la que no dejaban de molestar era precisamente a Izuki; en especial Yuske, él parecía estar demasiado asombrado con las habilidades que había demostrado Izuki como para dejarla en paz tan fácilmente.

-Te lo advierto Yuske. –le dijo Izuki cuando finalmente se hartó. –Si no dejas de molestarme en éste instante te voy a tirar de las escaleras del templo tan duro que si regresas en dos horas será un milagro.

-Como si fueras capaz de eso… -murmuró Yuske acercándose a ella.

-Yo retrocedería si fuera tú detective. –para sorpresa de todos los presentes fue Hiei quien hizo la advertencia.

-Escucha a Hiei. –le aconsejó Izuki. –Él sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

-Pero ella no se atrevería a hacerle eso a Yuske, digo, él es el líder del Reikai Tantei… -comentó Keiko, tratando de defender a su novio.

-Yo no estoy seguro… -murmuró Kurama. –Considerando lo que le hizo a Hiei el día que apareció en la puerta de la casa.

Esto llamó la atención de prácticamente todos, aún en la semana que había pasado ni Hiei ni Kurama habían querido revelar más que sólo lo esencial de lo que había sucedido durante su estadía en el mundo de las dos chicas. Aunque sospechaban que algo había sucedido en ese tiempo, algo grande.

Justo en ese momento Yuske trató de tocar a Izuki, finalmente colmándole la paciencia a ella; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando con un violento movimiento Izuki lo mandó directo a las escaleras, de donde lo escucharon caer duramente.

-Él será lo que quieran pero no es mi jefe. –dijo Izuki recalcando las últimas dos palabras. –No tiene autoridad alguna sobre mí.

-También una vez le dijiste a Hiei que no tenía autoridad sobre ti. –comentó Kurama. -¿Hay alguien que la tenga?

-Sólo una. –respondió Izuki sin dudar ni un instante. –Silvain.

-Hablando de ella¿no se suponía que nos iba a ayudar con sus flechas? –preguntó Genkai.

Fue justo en ese momento que llegaron al interior del templo. Yukina de inmediato fue a curar las heridas leves de Kuwabara, mientras Botan reía divertida al oír de la boca de Keiko lo que había pasado con Yuske.

-Botan. –llamó Izuki. -¿Dónde está Silvain?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto. –dijo Botan pensativa. –Lo último que supe fue que fue a su habitación, pero nunca salió. Creí que quizá había salido por alguna ventana para ayudarlos o algo así.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Izuki y echó a correr al interior del templo.

.---.

Cuando Izuki ingresó en la habitación Silvain aún estaba en el suelo, sentada sobre sus talones y completamente doblada con la cara al suelo, no dejaba de llorar las mismas tres palabras una y otra vez:

-En Siete Días…Siete Días…

-¿En siete días qué onee-san? –preguntó Izuki muy preocupada.

La voz de Izuki pareció finalmente hacer reaccionar a Silvain, al menos lo suficiente para que la chica de ojos azul-verde alzara la cabeza para ver a Izuki, quien no pudo menos que sentir como si un gran peso hubiera caído sobre su espalda en ese momento, el cual sólo se afianzó aún más a ella con lo que le dijo Silvain después.

-El Destino… -respondió Silvain en un murmullo.

.---.

Esa noche todos estaban cenando, o mejor dicho todos excepto las dos 'invitadas de otro mundo', que por alguna razón no habían salido del cuarto desde que Izuki fuera a buscar a Silvain, justo después de la batalla.

-¿No debería alguien hablarles? –preguntó Yukina preocupada. –Quizá tengan hambre.

-Pues si tienen entonces ni eso las está haciendo salir de esa habitación. –dijo Botan llegando. –Estuve tocando en su puerta y llamándolas por casi diez minutos, lo único que obtuve fue un: 'Ahora no Botan.' Y 'Estamos cansadas, queremos descansar.'

-Quizá dicen la verdad. –opinó Keiko. –Después de todo Izuki gastó mucha energía en la batalla, y quizá Silvain no se siente todavía del todo recuperada.

-Yo también creería eso si no fuera por el tono en que hablaron. –dijo Botan. –Sonaban casi como si llevaran mucho tiempo deprimidas, llorando.

-Quizá extrañan su hogar. –sugirió Kuwabara.

-¿Si fuera sólo eso no crees que se hubieran deprimido en el transcurso de la semana? –preguntó Botan.

-Hn. –murmuró Hiei desde una esquina. –Se preocupan demasiado por las onnas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo preocuparnos por ellas? –preguntó Keiko. –Son nuestras amigas.

-Ni siquiera las conocen. –puntualizó Hiei.

-No, no las conocemos mucho, pero nos caen bien. –dijo Keiko seriamente. –Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo te aguantaron a ti en su casa. Digo, tan sólo por esa atención que tuvieron deberías preocuparte tú también por ellas¿no?

-Eso es algo ridículo. –replicó Hiei.

-Se llama gratitud Hiei. –le dijo Keiko seriamente. –Está junto a un par de cosas llamadas amor y amistad; aunque yo dudo que conozcas alguno de los tres.

Eso fue suficiente, Hiei le lanzó un par de palillos con suficiente energía para convertirlos en pequeñas navajas, aunque ella ni se inmutó, simplemente se movió ligeramente hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, esquivando ambos tranquilamente.

Hiei gruñó por lo bajo y sin una sola palabra más salió de la habitación.

.---.

Al día siguiente Izuki y Silvain finalmente salieron de la habitación aunque había algo en su humor, parecía algo sombrío.

Izuki no tardó en desaparecer en la espesura del bosque, bajo la excusa de que quería estar sola y además tenía que entrenar para así estar lista para la próxima batalla.

Silvain había obtenido el permiso de Genkai para hacer flechas nuevas de algunas ramas de los árboles.

En cierto momento Botan se le había acercado con la excusa de ayudarla, pero Silvain no había tardado en persuadirla de que se marchara.

Silvain estaba para frente a un árbol murmurando algunos rezos en un idioma antiguo, tras un rato hizo una caravana y después procedió a cortar una de las ramas del árbol con un hacha que le prestara Genkai. Luego procedió a repetir los rezos, la caravana y finalmente se sentó y con una navaja procedió a trabajar con la rama para crear las flechas.

-¿Siempre rezas cuando vas a cortar la rama de un árbol? –preguntó una voz acercándosele.

Silvain alzó el rostro apenas lo suficiente para reconocer la presencia de Genkai y después volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Siempre he pensado que todos los seres vivos, las plantas incluidas, tienen alma, tienen vida y derecho a vivirla. Nada me parece más justo que presentar mis respetos cuando me ayudan al brindarme los tan necesarios materiales para mis armas. –replicó Silvain con sencillez.

-¿Y si por alguna razón el árbol se niega a darte los materiales? –preguntó Genkai. -¿Cómo sabrías que no te quiere ayudar¿O igual lo tomarías?

-Si el árbol no quisiera ayudarme, yo simplemente no podría cortar la rama. –le respondió Silvain sin llegar a perder el ritmo en lo que hacía. –Como Izuki bien les dijo ya, yo no resalto precisamente por mi fuerza física, a diferencia de ella; si el árbol no quisiera cooperar de ninguna manera podría yo cortar las ramas.

-Ya había sospechado que había algo diferente en ti. –comentó Genkai observando a Silvain atentamente. –Cuando hablaron de tus 'presentimientos', el simple hecho de que hayas podido sobrevivir a una herida como la que sufriste justo antes de llegar aquí, lo que ahora haces con los árboles; y especialmente algo que me dijo Botan, de que le habías transmitido un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza y dolor cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado. Todo lo confirma.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que todo eso le confirma?

-Tú no eres una ningen; al menos no por completo.

-No, no lo soy.

-¿Qué eres entonces?

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirle. No es el momento, no aún.

Y eso fue lo más que Genkai logró sacarle a la chica.

.---.

Por otro lado, en un claro del bosque Izuki practicaba movimientos de diversas disciplinas de las artes marciales y las combinaba con el manejo de sus sais.

-Luchar, siempre luchar. –se repetía ella como un mantra. –Mientras haya sangre en mis venas y voluntad en mi espíritu, nunca dejaré de luchar.

Izuki siguió sus movimientos con el mismo ritmo hasta que sorpresivamente escuchó un golpe metálico y notó que sus sais habían chocado con algo. Fue entonces que se percató que ahí frente a ella se encontraba Hiei, su espada en mano, y era ésta la que estaba bloqueando las sais de Izuki.

-Así que por fin decidieron tu hermana y tú dejar de esconderse del mundo. –comentó Hiei empujando las sais de ella con un brusco movimiento.

-Cállate Hiei. –dijo Izuki agitando las sais contra él, molesta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él al tiempo que bloqueaba el ataque de ella. -¿Te molesta que te recuerde tus debilidades shoujo?

-No tienes idea de quien soy Hiei, no me conoces, no te atrevas a hablarme de debilidades. –replicó Izuki atacando repetidamente, sus ataques aumentando su fuerza al tiempo que su furia también aumentaba.

-Yo sólo digo lo que veo shoujo. –le replicó Hiei bloqueando todos los ataques de ella y sin aparentes dificultades.

-¿Y qué es lo que ves? –los ataques siguieron, pero no tenían efecto alguno.

-A una baka shoujo que se contradice a sí misma. Que un día muestra el mayor autocontrol y poder que he visto en una ningen al momento de enfrentar a un ejército de youkais, aún siendo la primera vez que lo hace; y unos días después va y se encierra en su cuarto a llorar toda la noche. –Hiei sólo desviaba los ataques de ella, sin molestarse por contraatacar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Izuki, deteniendo sus movimientos por un momento.

-El que no pueda leer la mente de ustedes dos no significa que no pueda oír sus sollozos y gemidos desde los árboles. –respondió Hiei como si nada. –Después de todo, aún tengo los sentidos de un youkai.

-Lo que oíste, o crees que oíste, significa nada. –dijo ella volviendo al ataque

-¿En serio¿Entonces por qué percibo éste coraje cuando me atacas? No eres buena para ocultar tus emociones shoujo.

-No tienes idea de lo que me pasa. –dijo Izuki, harta, tirando las sais al suelo. –No me entiendes, no me conoces. ¡No hables como si supieras lo que estoy sintiendo!

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices?

-¿Qué…? –La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Izuki estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te pasa que aún sin poder leer tu mente siento que te estás volviendo loca a ti misma? –insistió Hiei parándose frente a ella, su espada también había quedado olvidada atrás.

-No lo entenderías. –dijo Izuki mirando hacia otro lado, por alguna razón el tener a Hiei tan cerca la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Pruébame. –insistió Hiei sujetándola del brazo.

Izuki respiró profundo, tratando de convocar la energía necesaria para lo que iba a decir, sabía que era una locura, pero no quería mentirle a Hiei, no creía poder hacerlo de todos modos.

-¿Qué harías si para poder salvar a todos los que te rodean te dijeran que tienes que matar a la persona a quien más quieres? –preguntó Izuki.

-Les diría a todos los demás que se cuiden solos y me dejen en paz. –replicó Hiei en un tono neutral, al tiempo que se preguntaba si hablaba en serio.

-¡Hiei! –exclamó Izuki. –Sabía que era una tontería tratar de razonar esto contigo, no lo entiendes, es imposible que…

Izuki trató de marcharse, pero la manera en que la sujetaba Hiei la detuvo.

-Quizá no te agrade como suena. –le dijo Hiei con calma. –Pero es lo más lógico. Si realmente me conoces tan bien como has asegurado debes saber que yo jamás levantaría un solo dedo contra Kurama, Yuske, o incluso Kuwabaka, por muy mal que me puedan caer a veces; mucho menos contra mi hermana.

-Hiei… -Izuki no sabía qué replicar.

-La pregunta aquí debería ser¿Por qué eres tú la que tiene que sacrificar algo¿Por qué eres tú quien debe cargar con esa responsabilidad?

-Porque es el destino. Así está escrito.

-También estaba escrito que el 'Niño Prohibido' sería desterrado y moriría en la soledad; y si no moría aún así estaría condenado a vivir entre el odio y el rechazo por siempre. Sin embargo aquí estoy, cuidando a mi hermana desde las sombras, ayudando a un grupo que por increíble que parezca puedo considerar como amigos, y tratando de consolar a una baka shoujo que insiste en preocuparse por todo el mundo antes que por sí misma.

Izuki hubiera querido replicar algo, hacer algún gesto al menos, pero el tono de voz tan suave y hasta en cierta forma 'cariñoso' que Hiei había usado para expresarse la había dejado simplemente sin palabras.

-Pero… -comenzó Izuki.

-Sin 'peros' shoujo. –la interrumpió Hiei. –Deja de poner al mundo entero primero siempre; sé egoísta por una vez en tu vida y piensa en ti. Olvida el destino o cualquier otra cosa que te hayan dicho, nosotros nos podemos cuidar por nosotros mismos.

-Oh Hiei… -murmuró Izuki abrazándolo.

Sorprendentemente Hiei no se apartó de ella, sino que correspondió al abrazo, un poco vacilante al principio y más seguro al final.

.---.

En los siguientes días Izuki pasó mucho tiempo con Hiei, unas veces entrenando juntos; otras tantas ella sentada al pie de un árbol y él en la rama más baja de éste, se ponían a platicar de cualquier cosa. Aunque nunca se volvió a mencionar la conversación que tuvieran esa primera tarde que entrenaran juntos. Era como algún silencioso acuerdo entre ellos, se llevaban de maravilla, como si hubieran sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, tras unos días llegaron a contarse toda la historia de sus vidas, pero ese tema específico estaba vetado.

Quizá en otras circunstancias Silvain se hubiera percatado de lo que sucedía entre los dos, los hubiera molestado al respecto por un par de días y finalmente hubiera felicitado a su hermana al mismo tiempo que le advertía al youkai de fuego que por ningún motivo se le fuera a ocurrir lastimar a Izuki; porque tan sólo el pensarlo le costaría más que su vida.

.---.

Una semana más tarde Silvain estaba sentada recargada en un árbol poniéndole las puntas de metal a las flechas que había hecho. Las puntas se las había conseguido Genkai con un viejo conocido suyo que hacía armas. La maestra aún no se rendía y seguía tratando de averiguar quien era exactamente esa chica de ojos azul-verde, pero no había obtenido más información que la de aquel día.

Estuvo trabajando por un par de horas, hasta que ya tenía treinta flechas listas; las plumas se las había conseguido Yukina, de las plumas que dejaban caer los pájaros con los que ella se había encariñado ahí en el templo.

-Parece que ya estás lista. –comentó Kurama acercándose a ella.

-Eso parece. –asintió Silvain observando las flechas terminadas. –Aunque me temo que en una verdadera batalla treinta flechas realmente no lograran mucho.

-Treinta flechas pueden llegar a matar el mismo número de youkai. –remarcó Kurama. –En especial con la puntería que tú tienes.

-No si se trata de youkais poderosos. –replicó Silvain. –Conozco mis limitaciones Kurama, he vivido lidiando con ellas toda mi vida.

-Sabes Silvain, a veces me parece que le pones demasiada atención a tus limitaciones; cuando en lo que deberías de pensar es en todas las cualidades que tienes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Desde que te conozco en más de una ocasión has repetido el hecho de que no tienes habilidad física, ni en el manejo de armas. Pero pareces olvidar todas las cosas buenas que tienes, tu inteligencia, tu dulzura, tu compasión; eres una persona muy hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, pero pareciera que tú misma no te das cuenta.

Silvain estaba tratando de pensar algo que contestar cuando fueron interrumpidos por Botan. Silvain no sabía si agradecerle o gritarle que era una inoportuna.

-¡Adivinen qué! –exclamó la chica de cabello azul con su usual ánimo.

-¿Qué sucede Botan? –preguntó Silvain.

-Hay un festival esta noche en el templo Mirai, dicen que va a estar muy bonito. –dijo Botan. –Hay que ir todos.

-Pues no sé. –dijo Silvain. –Nunca he ido a un festival.

-Te gustará. –le aseguró Kurama. –Creo que así tendremos todos la oportunidad de relajarnos un poco, hemos estado muy tensos últimamente.

Silvain tuvo que coincidir con eso.

-De acuerdo. –dijo ella finalmente. -¿Por qué no?

-Pues entonces vamos ya. –dijo Botan tomando a Silvain de la mano y jalándola. –Disculpa Kurama pero me la voy a tener que llevar por un rato. –volteó a ver a Silvain. –Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Izuki, y luego nos veremos con las demás en casa de Keiko.

-¿Por qué tanta movilización? –preguntó Silvain aún mientras seguía a Botan.

-¿Cómo que por qué? –preguntó Botan sin dejar de moverse. –Pues les tenemos que conseguir los más hermosos kimonos.

.---.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en encontrar a Izuki, y después alrededor de quince minutos en convencerla de ir al templo, ella se la pasaba insistiendo que el enemigo podía atacar en cualquier momento y el sitio de un festival no era precisamente el lugar más recomendable para que una batalla como la que ellos esperaban se desencadenara.

De hecho, y para gran sorpresa y hasta confusión de la Diosa de la Muerte, fue Hiei quien al final logró convencer a Izuki de que lo del festival no era tan mala idea. Algo de que 'habían estado entrenando demasiado últimamente' y que 'fuera egoísta por una vez en su vida'. Por alguna razón esas frases habían sido suficientes para que Izuki aceptara seguir a Botan y Silvain a casa de Keiko.

Una vez en casa de Keiko ellas pasaron cerca de dos horas repasando uno tras otro todos los kimonos que ella, Botan y Shizuru tenían. Y finalmente las chicas hicieron sus elecciones.

El de Keiko era amarillo oscuro con un diseño de lirios y un obi naranja, su cabello castaño largo lo tenía sujeto en dos trenzas recogidas atrás. Shizuru eligió un kimono beige con un sencillo diseño de trigo al viento y obi marrón, su cabello en una trenza francesa. Botan usó un kimono lila con pétalos de cerezo blancos y rosas flotando y un obi púrpura, su cabello en dos coletas. Yukina vestía uno verde mar con pequeños delfines estampados y un obi azul, su cabello recogido con una pinza. Izuki se decidió por un kimono negro con un estampado de estrellas plateadas y un obi que combinaba plateado con dorado, su cabello en una coleta alta. Silvain optó por uno parecido al de su hermana, excepto que era blanco, con las estrellas en dorado y un obi idéntico, su cabello sujeto hacia atrás con unos pasadores.

Los chicos estaban en la planta baja de la casa de los Yukimura, la parte que conformaba el restaurante, esperando a que las chicas bajaran.

Yuske y Kuwabara llevaban jeans, zapatos negros y playeras polo sencillas, el primero verde oscuro y el segundo azul marino. Hiei llevaba un pantalón y camisa negros, encima una túnica de cuello redondo y sin mangas color gris con la orilla en plateado que Kurama de alguna manera lo había convencido de usar, su banda blanca igual que siempre. Mientras que Kurama vestía algo muy diferente a lo que usaba normalmente: un pantalón y una camisa de botones sin mangas, ambos en blanco, con las orillas y los botones en dorado, así como un cinto que parecía combinar el dorado con platinado, su cabello suelto.

-¿Cuánto más se irán a tardar las chicas? –preguntó Yuske aburrido.

-Calma, Yuske. –le dijo Kurama volteando a la escalera. –Ya verás que la espera…

Todos voltearon a ver que era lo que había dejado a Kurama mudo, y no pudieron menos que coincidir, incluso Hiei se había quedado sin palabras ante la imagen que se les presentaba.

-…vale la pena… -finalizó Kurama.

* * *

Y éste fanfic está llegando a la recta final! Espero que les guste lo que tengo planeado para el enfrentamiento final: una batalla complicada, y finalmente todos los secretos de Izuki y Silvain revelados. (Las cosas no son lo que parecen). 

No olviden dejar review y prepárense. Les aseguro que lo que viene no se lo esperan.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10. **

Aunque bastante apenadas las chicas estaban definitivamente satisfechas de lo que habían logrado, la manera en que los chicos las miraban mientras bajaban las escaleras. Shizuru y Botan al frente, seguidas de Keiko y Yukina, y finalmente Izuki y Silvain.

Hiei nunca creyó que lo que le estaba pasando fuera posiblemente, estaba completamente hipnotizado por la mera presencia de una mujer en un kimono.

'Pero no es cualquier mujer…' se dijo él sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 'Es la mujer que me ha tenido intrigado desde la primera vez que la vi; su fuerza, no sólo física sino también su voluntad.' No tenía manera de expresar todo lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, entrenando o platicando de cosas sin sentido. Y ahora que la estaba viendo ahí…

-¿El ratón te comió la lengua Hiei? –le preguntó Izuki en broma.

Hiei apenas pudo evitar saltar de sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya la tenía directamente frente a él¿Cómo demonios no la había sentido?

Y aunque eso provocó que todos voltearan a verlo, e incluso Kuwabara empezó a burlarse, Hiei no pronunció palabra alguna.

Silvain también se sentía algo apenada bajo la mirada penetrante de Kurama, que por alguna razón le recordaba la cena a la luz de las velas en su casa. Que lejana parecía a veces esa cena, aunque en realidad apenas estaba por cumplirse un mes desde ese día.

-Te ves hermosa, como siempre…muy hermosa. –le dijo Kurama.

-Tú…también te ves muy guapo. –murmuró Silvain en respuesta.

Estaba apenada, muy sonrojada, y sin embargo de alguna forma se las arreglaba para mantener la vista al mismo nivel que Kurama, recordaba bien lo que él le había dicho el día de la cita: "No bajes la mirada, nunca."

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Yuske enganchando el brazo de Keiko al suyo.

-Sí. –asintió Yukina, tímidamente poniendo su mano en el brazo que le ofrecía Kuwabara.

Hiei estuvo a punto de hacer comentario al respecto pero Izuki lo detuvo.

-Tú sabes que él nunca le hará daño. –le dijo ella en un susurro. –Y si ella disfruta de su compañía¿por qué no permitírselo?

-Él no la merece. –murmuró Hiei en respuesta.

-Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo, Hiei. –replicó Izuki. –Aunque seas quien seas, sólo a ella le corresponde decidir con quien estar y con quien no.

-Hn… -A Hiei no parecía agradarle mucho eso, pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón; además, confiaba en el criterio de su hermana.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a cambiar de tu vestimenta usual a estas ropas?

-Hn. El zorro insistió que como para el festival ustedes iban a usar kimonos yo también tenía que usar una ropa diferente y me consiguió ésta.

-Ya veo.

-No te atrevas a burlarte shoujo…

-Ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza Hiei. A decir verdad lo que quería decirte es que…te ves bastante bien con esa ropa.

-Eh…tú también.

Kurama y Silvain no pudieron menos que sonreír al ver la manera en que esos dos se llevaban.

-¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme esta noche, bella dama? –preguntó Kurama teatralmente al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo a Silvain.

-Será un honor, mi noble caballero. –replicó Silvain en el mismo tono, tomando el brazo.

Con eso, todos salieron en dirección al festival.

.---.

Esa fue la primera vez que las hermanas vieron a Yuske y Keiko realmente portándose como lo que eran, una pareja. De hecho ellos dos se habían comprometido oficialmente un año después del regreso de Yuske del Makai, y se casarían la siguiente primavera, justo después de que Keiko se graduara de la universidad.

Kuwabara también estaba actuando mejor que de costumbre, él y Yukina pasearon por el lugar, vieron varios puestos; Kuwabara incluso ganó un pingüino de peluche para la koorime, la cual parecía muy contenta.

Shizuru parecía muy concentrada en coquetear con la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles; mientras Botan corría de un lado para otro, divirtiéndose al máximo.

Las otras dos parejas, no oficiales, recorrieron los puestos en silencio, disfrutando al máximo de la noche.

Silvain e Izuki habían hecho un pacto poco antes de partir hacia el festival. Ambas sabían lo que iba a suceder pronto; como Silvain había dicho, sus 'presentimientos' nunca fallaban. Pero durante lo que durara el festival ninguna de ellas lo mencionaría, harían lo posible para ni siquiera pensar en ello ellas mismas y cuando sucediera…pues ya el destino diría…

La noche pasó, Kurama ganó un juego de dardos, pero en vez de escoger uno de los muñecos de peluche él escogió una pinza del cabello decorada con una gardenia; la tomó y la puso en lugar de los pasadores que ella llevaba, dejando el cabello de ella en una coleta floja.

Hiei no ganó ninguna clase de regalo para Izuki, pero a ella tampoco pareció importarle, estaba muy feliz sólo paseando con él, mientras ambos disfrutaban de un cono de helado y de vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban.

.---.

La noche pasó, demasiado rápido para algunas personas, que cuando acordaron ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada.

-¿Por qué no vamos al templo y seguimos ahí la fiesta? –preguntó Yuske sosteniendo una botella de sake que de alguna forma había logrado obtener sin que Keiko se la quitara.

-No creo que Genkai esté muy de acuerdo con eso. –dijo Genkai. –Después de todo, ya es bastante tarde.

-Debemos ir al Templo de Genkai. –dijo Kurama. –No para continuar la fiesta, pero para acompañar a las chicas; no podemos dejar que se vayan solas.

-Nosotros los acompañaremos. –dijo Keiko, obviamente hablando por ella y Yuske. –Nos queda de camino para nuestras casas.

-Yo creo que también iré con ustedes. –dijo Botan. –Ya una vez ahí puedo fácilmente abrir un portal al Reikai.

Shizuru era la única que no los acompañaría, siendo que se había marchado ya un par de horas antes con uno de los hombres con quien se la pasara coqueteando.

.---.

Una vez en el templo Botan, Yuske y Keiko se quedaron al pie de las escaleras, las chicas platicaban mientras esperaban que los otros regresaran; después Botan abriría su portal al Reikai, los otros acompañarían a Keiko y luego se separarían.

Kuwabara y Yukina tomaron la delantera, ni siquiera parecieron notar que los demás se habían quedado atrás.

Kurama le hizo una leve seña a Izuki para que ella y Hiei se adelantaran, quería la oportunidad de hablar con Silvain a solas.

Izuki asintió y tomando la mano de Hiei lo empezó a jalar para que subieran más rápido.

-¿Qué te pasa shoujo? –le preguntó Hiei cuando por fin se soltó. -¿Por qué me jalas?

-Obviamente tú no te diste cuenta Hiei. –le dijo Izuki ya subiendo más lento, a la par con él. –Pero Kurama nos pidió que nos alejáramos un poco, es obvio que quiere hablar con mi onee-san de algo importante, algo privado.

-Hn. Parece que el zorro decidió hacerlo. –comentó Hiei.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ya lo verás. –replicó Hiei con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hey, no es justo que tú sepas algo que yo no. Silvain es mi hermana.

-Ya te dije. Espera y lo verás.

-La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

-Eso puedo verlo. Hn.

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso Hiei?

Pero en vez de contestarle Hiei siguió subiendo, Izuki tras él.

.---.

Silvain y Kurama se habían detenido en uno de los descansos de las escaleras que llevaban al Templo de Genkai.

-¿Estás bien Kurama? –preguntó Silvain preocupada.

La chica podía sentir que había algo que tenía muy intranquilo al ojiverde, lo que no sabía era exactamente qué.

-Silvain… -murmuró Kurama tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas. –Sé que quizá vas a pensar que esto es una locura pero¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Silvain sintió que perdía piso en ese preciso momento.

'El sueño de mi vida…' pensaba ella. 'Que el hombre que más amo me pida que sea su novia, y sin embargo no le puedo dar una respuesta, porque si lo hago, romperé su corazón y el mío al mismo tiempo…'

-Kurama, yo… -Silvain no sabía qué hacer.

-Sé que dirás que no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, que soy un youkai y tú una ningen… -empezó Kurama. –Pero yo en verdad te amo, y si tú me amas nada nos podrá separar.

'Nada excepto una cosa…' pensaba Silvain.

Justo en ese momento escucharon un estruendo, como el de algo grande, seguido del grito de espanto de Yukina.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Silvain y echó a correr escaleras arriba (no muy fácil considerando que llevaba puesto un kimono).

.---.

Izuki seguía tratando de alcanzar a Hiei, pero se le dificultaba subir escalones con el kimono y las sandalias de madera; y por estar cuidando el paso no vio cuando Hiei súbitamente se frenó, lo que provocó que chocara contra la espalda de él. Por suerte para ambos los reflejos de Hiei seguían siendo perfectos, logró recuperar el equilibrio y sujetar a Izuki antes que ambos se precipitaran escaleras abajo.

Hiei se le quedó viendo a Izuki.

'Es en verdad hermosa…' pensó él.

Pero su belleza no fue lo único que notó el youkai de fuego, sino también su mirada, triste, ausente y… ¿Temerosa?

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? –preguntó Hiei casi sin pensarlo.

-A tomar la decisión equivocada y que todos los que aprecio terminen pagando por mi error. –respondió Izuki automáticamente.

-¿Por qué habrías de equivocarte? –preguntó Hiei.

-Porque aunque sé cual es la decisión correcta, lo que debo hacer, temo hacerlo.

-No tienes que temer. Nunca vas a estar sola. Y si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas; ya te lo dije, sé egoísta por una vez.

-No puedo serlo; porque si lo soy también perderé.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tú la que cargue con la responsabilidad? –Hiei no entendía porque Izuki era tan necia.

-Porque así debe ser. –respondió Izuki con melancolía. –Ese ha sido mi destino desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más Izuki siguió subiendo las escaleras, dejando a Hiei atrás, confundido y molesto.

-¡¡Kazuma!! –el grito de su hermana llegó hasta oídos de él.

Eso fue lo que finalmente hizo reaccionar a Hiei y empezó a subir los escalones.

.---.

Incluso Botan, Yuske y Keiko escucharon el grito de Yukina y de inmediato empezaron a correr escaleras arriba.

Silvain corrió a donde Yukina trataba de hacer reaccionar a un semi-inconsciente Kuwabara, al tiempo que un ejército de youkais se acercaba amenazadoramente.

Izuki y Hiei, que habían llegado justo antes que Silvain pasaron de largo la escena para entrar en el templo, donde Genkai ya los esperaba con sus armas.

Kurama fue el siguiente en llegar y casi al instante se le unieron Yuske, Keiko y Botan, éstas últimas montadas en el remo de Botan para poder llevar la misma velocidad que Yuske.

-¡Silvain! –gritó Izuki volviendo a salir del templo.

Silvain volteó justo a tiempo para ver a su hermana arrojarle el arco y el carcaj de flechas; cualquiera hubiera pensado que no llegaría lo bastante lejos para que Silvain lo pudiera tomar, pero sí llegó.

-Supongo que ha llegado la hora. –murmuró Silvain, más para sí que para cualquier otro.

-Kazuma… -murmuró Yukina preocupada.

-Está bien. –dijo Silvain volteando a ver a Kuwabara, puso dos dedos en la frente de él y ordenó. -Réveillez-vous.

Al instante Kuwabara abrió los ojos al máximo y volteó frenéticamente en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente vio a las chicas.

-¡Yukina¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kuwabara.

Yukina asintió.

-Ella está bien. –le dijo Silvain, al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba el carcaj. –Pero pronto ninguno de nosotros lo estará si no te levantas y te preparas para pelear.

Ninguno de ellos estaba realmente listo para esa pelea. Es decir, eras alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, habían pasado toda la noche divirtiéndose; nunca hubieran esperado tener que librar una batalla en esas condiciones.

Aún en esa situación ninguno de ellos puso queja alguna y empezaron a pelear.

Aún cuando Yuske trató de convencer a Keiko de que huyera, ella se negó y dio lo mejor de sí para pelear contra los enemigos que se cernían sobre ellos. Incluso Yukina, al ver que los demás estaban teniendo demasiadas dificultades para mantener a los enemigos a raya, empezó a usar sus poderes de hielo desde una distancia prudente, para darles una mano a los demás. Botan, con su confiable bate en mano, y sin llegar a bajar de su remo, repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra, aún cuando no ayudara demasiado, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

Genkai volteó a ver a Silvain desde donde peleaba, casi a las puertas del templo, en sus ojos parecía que esperaba el momento en que la chica de ojos azul-verde saliera corriendo de la batalla para meterse al templo, pero Silvain no hizo eso.

En vez de eso Silvain subió a una de las ramas del árbol y desde ahí disparó sus flechas, una tras otra, no parecía preocuparse mucho por tomar el mejor ángulo o revisar su puntería, simplemente disparaba a un lado y a otro; sin embargo, no llegó a fallar ni un solo tiro. E incluso a Genkai y a Keiko les pareció ver que había algo inusual en sus flechas, como si estuvieran envueltas de una energía especial, una energía que era lo que garantizaba que con una sola fuera suficiente para que el youkai muriera.

Kurama por primera vez parecía no tener misericordia a la hora de pelear, agitando su látigo a diestra y siniestra, y de vez en cuando usando algunas otras semillas, mataba a todos los youkais enemigos que pudiera; y al mismo tiempo siempre mantenía un ojo en Silvain, sentía que algo estaba mal, y él no quería que Silvain terminara lastimada.

Izuki y Hiei peleaban al máximo de sus fuerzas, demostrando lo mucho que ambos habían entrenado los últimos días, y lo bien que se acoplaban para pelear espalda con espalda; era casi como si hubieran peleado juntos desde siempre.

Yuske y Kuwabara no tardaron en hacerse a la idea de que esa pelea definitivamente no era como las que habían peleado ellos antes, era más difícil, mucho más difícil; quizá no saldrían vivos de esa.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Y de alguna forma el Reikai Tantei y sus aliadas se las arreglaban para seguir luchando.

.---.

Visión 

Un libro abierto, viejo, podía verse flotando en el aire, en él sólo se distinguían frases sueltas, en otro idioma:

"_Blanc...Noir...__" _

Una ardua batalla que duraba horas, hasta que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos los valientes guerreros quedaban rodeados por los enemigos; sus vidas pendiendo de un hilo, o del filo de las armas de aquellos que los rodeaban.

"_Divinités mortelles... _

_Deux Sacrifices Disposés." _

Un silencio sepulcral. Una pausa de un segundo que para algunos parece una eternidad.

Era el momento en que, según las leyendas, las valkirias debían elegir a los héroes que habían de morir, pero las valkirias no querían que nadie muriera, no querían…

"_Leur Sang Sacré..." _

Dos pares de manos llenas de sangre, de su propia sangre, dos vidas que se pierden cual arena escurriendo entre los dedos…y sin embargo, esa fue su decisión, su destino…

"_Le Dernier Espoir Vivant."_

Y entonces sale el sol…

Fin de la Visión 

El arco golpeó el suelo en el momento en que Silvain dejó de sujetarlo, demasiado perdida en la visión que acababa de inundar sus sentidos.

Si cualquiera hubiera visto su rostro en ese momento se daría cuenta que estaba inundado de lágrimas, lágrimas que caían una tras otra por sus mejillas y hasta el suelo, sin que ella se molestara por trata de detenerlas, eso ya no parecía importarle más.

-Tal parece que es inútil escapar al destino… -murmuró Silvain para sí misma en un sollozo.

Era una suerte que Kurama y sus amigos no pudieran escucharla por el clamor de la batalla; porque si lo hubieran hecho las pocas esperanzas que conservaban, ya no de vencer sino de sobrevivir esa batalla, se hubieran desvanecido al instante. Y es que la voz y la mirada de Silvain cargaban tal dolor y desconsuelo, que resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Silvain llevó una mano al interior de su carcaj, ya había agotado todas sus flechas, y lo único que le quedaba era una punta metálica que no había utilizado.

El carcaj cayó al suelo junto al arco, mientras Silvain seguía encuclillada en la rama del árbol, observando la punta de flecha fijamente, como si ésta fuera la solución a todos sus problemas, una solución que al mismo tiempo deseaba y aborrecía.

-Ésta es mi decisión… -murmuró ella al tiempo que hacía uso de la punta de flecha en la manera menos pensada. –Mi destino…

Izuki seguía peleando y aunque tampoco podía oír a Silvain, de alguna forma estaba conectada con ella y podía sentir lo mismo que ella, todas sus emociones: amor, pena, dolor, sufrimiento, desesperanza, pero al mismo tiempo la firme convicción de lo que tenía que hacer…lo que ambas tenían que hacer.

-Decisión… -murmuró Izuki mientras se quitaba de encima varios enemigos de un golpe. –Destino…Yo más bien lo llamaría una maldición…

Hiei notaba que algo extraño sucedía con Izuki, aunque ella había estado así desde poco antes que la batalla iniciara, era mucho más marcado que antes; y por alguna razón el youkai de ojos escarlata no podía dejar de pensar que algo horrendo estaba por pasar, lo único que le quedaba por desear era que Izuki no fuera a cometer alguna locura. Si tan sólo supiera…

-¡¡Izuki!! –el grito de Silvain pareció desgarrar el silencio que inesperadamente había caído sobre el campo de batalla.

Silvain se tiró del árbol y empezó a caminar hacia donde su hermana se encontraba; cada paso dado de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que se dirigía a un funeral…

Varios de los miembros del Reikai Tantei llegaron a temer que algún enemigo la fuera a atacar aprovechando que ella estaba desarmada, pero por alguna razón los enemigos se habían dejado de mover, igual que ellos. Era casi como si todos estuvieran esperando algo.

-Oh por Dios… -murmuró Botan de pronto señalando a Silvain.

Su voz fue el único sonido que se escuchó, además de un pequeño goteo, ni siquiera los pasos de Silvain estaban haciendo ruido. Y cuando supieron a lo que se debía el goteo…

Las chicas apenas pudieron ahogar un grito mientras los chicos se quedaban mudos del susto. Y es que el goteo eran las gotas de sangre que caían al suelo de las múltiples heridas que Silvain tenía en las muñecas, heridas que tan sólo por su forma era obvio que no le habían sido inflingidas por un enemigo, se las había hecho ella misma.

Silvain siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a Izuki, cuyo kimono estaba lleno de agujeros en donde había sido herida, su sangre caía, aunque no tan rápido como la de Silvain.

Frente a frente, ambas sangrando, ambas llorando, ni una palabra se pronunciaba, era como si en esos segundos estuvieran tomando la decisión más importante y más difícil de sus vidas.

-Vous savez ce que c'est nous devons faire. –murmuró Silvain en voz baja, en un lenguaje desconocido, el mismo que usara para despertar a Kuwabara.

-Je sais, je sais. –respondió Izuki en el mismo idioma. –Pero es que es tan difícil… -Izuki volvió al español. –No quisiera tener que hacer esto.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. –insistió Silvain. –Tenemos que hacerlo. –volteo a ver a los demás. –No por nosotras, sino por ellos, es la única manera de salvarlos.

-Lo sé, pero… -Izuki aún parecía renuente.

-Juste faites-le! –Silvain gritó, otra vez en el otro idioma.

Y entonces, para asombro y horror de todos, Izuki blandió una de sus sais y la clavó en el pecho de Silvain.

* * *

Me van a matar, me van a matar, yo sé que me van a matar. Sólo a mí se me ocurre empezar un capítulo de manera tan romántica y terminarlo con semejante drama. Pero ni modo, así estaba ya planeado. Y no se preocupen, que ésto no es aún el final (faltan como tres capis más para eso), así que todavía no se sabe como acabará todo. 

Las frases en otro idioma...no se las puedo traducir ahorita, porque perdería el chiste. Se sabrá el significado de todo ello el próximo capítulo (y si alguien logra identificar el idioma y lo traduce, pues tendrá un adelante de lo que viene).

Dejen muchos reviews, por favor. Los veo en el próximo capi (corre a su refugio anti-bombas antes de que la maten).


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11. **

-¡¡No!! –el grito desgarrador del kitsune de ojos verdes pareció sacudir todos los árboles en el bosque cercano.

Silvain cayó de rodillas, sangre manchando el frente de su kimono, surgiendo de la herida creada donde la sai aún estaba en contacto con su cuerpo. Seguía llorando, aunque ni un sólo grito, ni un gemido de dolor llegó a abandonar sus labios.

Ahí sí todos pensaron que Izuki había perdido la cabeza. ¿De qué otra forma podía explicarse que acabara de apuñalar a la que ella llamara su hermana?

-Izuki… -murmuró Botan en shock. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Perdónenme… -sollozó Izuki.

Los ojos miel de la joven, llenos de dolor, se encontraron con los escarlata de Hiei; el youkai de fuego la miraba con tal fijeza, como si esperara alguna explicación.

-Tal parece que algunos no nos podemos dar el lujo de ser egoístas Hiei… -murmuró Izuki con una profunda tristeza.

Y antes que pudieran pronunciar una sola palabra Izuki sujetó la otra sai con más fuerza y se apuñaló a sí misma.

-¡Izuki! –Hiei ni se detuvo a ocultar la desesperación en su voz.

A Hiei no le importó lo que otros pudieran pensar, en un segundo estaba arrodillado junto a Izuki, tomando a la chica en sus brazos.

Kurama de inmediato siguió el ejemplo de Hiei y fue a acurrucar a Silvain.

Ambas chicas seguían sangrando, y los youkais bien sabían que aunque retiraran las sais y unieran los poderes de todos no habría manera de salvarlas.

Lentamente, suaves golpes empezaron a escucharse, y en el regazo de Hiei pudieron verse joyas cayendo, tan parecidas a las hiruiseki de Yukina, y a la vez tan diferentes, pues eran completamente negras.

-Hiei… -murmuró Izuki con una mano ensangrentada en la mejilla de Hiei.

-No lloren…por nosotras… -agregó Silvain, ya empezaba a dificultársele el habla.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? –preguntó Kurama también llorando a la vez que tomaba a Silvain de la barbilla. -¿Por qué?

-Porque…era nuestro destino… -murmuró Izuki.

-¡Al diablo con el destino! –gritó Hiei frustrado. -¿Por qué tienen que ser ustedes quienes hagan esto¿Por qué precisamente ustedes?

-Porque…fue nuestra decisión… -murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo, viendo a los youkais a los ojos. - C'était notre décision...

Y entonces, los ojos de ambas se cerraron al mismo tiempo.

La mano de Izuki dejó el rostro de Hiei para caer inmóvil sobre el pecho de Hiei.

El rostro de Silvain quedó de lado en la mano de Kurama, quien por más que trató de hacerla reaccionar, fue inútil.

Hiei y Kurama voltearon a verse en silencio, ambos lo sabían, las chicas estaban muertas.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido del movimiento, era como si los enemigos hubieran recuperado la movilidad en ese momento y se dispusieran a atacar de nueva cuenta.

Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina y Genkai se pusieron en círculo alrededor de las dos chicas muertas y los dos youkais; Botan permanecía por encima de ellos. Todas las chicas habían tenido la intención de tratar de ayudar a las hermanas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ninguno entendía todavía que propósito tenía el suicidio de las muchachas, pero definitivamente ellos no iban a caer sin dar una buena pelea.

Kurama y Hiei seguían viéndose a los ojos, era obvio lo que debían estar pensando en ese momento: usar sus máximos ataques, acabar con todos los enemigos que pudieran al instante; las consecuencias para ellos mismos les tenían sin cuidado. Era como si al estar ellas dos ausentes todo lo demás dejará de importar.

Pero justo antes de que pudieran levantarse y atacar, algo más distrajo su atención: los cuerpos inertes de Izuki y Silvain, se estaban desvaneciendo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kurama en shock.

-¡No! –Hiei trató de evitarlo pero era inevitable.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo al respecto los cuerpos de las chicas se habían esfumado en medio de una extraña niebla brillante. Dejando tras de sí una pinza de gardenia y un puñado de perlas negras.

Kurama y Hiei se pusieron en pie, uniéndose al círculo formado por el resto del Reikai Tantei, todos en guardia, espalda con espalda.

Los enemigos fueron cerrando más y más el círculo alrededor de ellos, hasta que era obvio que sólo les faltaba lanzarse para atacarlos, pero justo cuando iban a hacerlo…

-Arrêtez!

El primer haz de luz llegó hasta ellos, a la distancia se podía ver el sol que estaba saliendo; pero lo que llamó la atención de todos no fue el sol, sino las dos figuras que bloqueaban la mayor parte de él.

De pie sobre el arco que marcaba la entrada al Templo de Genkai, dos figuras eran enmarcadas por el sol a sus espaldas. Eran dos mujeres, mujeres cuyos cuerpos parecían brillar casi tanto o más que el astro saliendo a sus espaldas.

La primera tenía cabello lacio sujeto en una coleta que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda. Vestía un top de tirantes dobles que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, un pantalón a la cadera que a partir de la rodilla tenía rajadas que dejaban ver las botas altas, usaba guantes que le iban desde la mano hasta la parte superior del brazo; todo en negro. Lo que rompía con la línea de color era quizá el pareo de tela plateada que llevaba, amarrado de un lado.

La segunda mujer era completamente opuesta a la primera. Al menos una cabeza más alta, su cabello ondulado caía hasta casi tocar el suelo, a excepción de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, los cuales sólo le llegaban al cuello. Su atuendo consistía de una blusa halter a la cintura con una falda de varias capas, zapatillas y guantes largos; todo en blanco. Llevaba al igual que la primera mujer el pareo de tela plateada. Resaltaba la fina diadema con una especie de red que mantenía su cabello en su lugar, parecía ser de plata; y un colgante de cristal con forma de estrella en su cuello.

-Deux qui a sacrifié leur vie volontairement. –una voz en el aire habló en el mismo idioma que usaran las hermanas varias veces antes de morir.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –preguntó Yuske confundido.

-Divinités dans les vaisseaux mortels... –se oyó la misma voz a modo de respuesta.

-Justice Divine! –ordenaron ambas mujeres con voz firme, al tiempo que extendían ambas manos al frente.

Hubo un resplandor cegador, casi como si la luz que había estado envolviendo a las mujeres se hubiera separado súbitamente de ellas para dispararse contra todos los que se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

La luz pasó y un instante después sus efectos se hicieron evidentes: las heridas de todos los miembros del Reikai sanaron por completo, y ellos sintieron como si sus energías hubieran sido renovadas completamente. En cuanto a los enemigos…no quedaba ni rastro de ellos, era como si todos hubieran sido destruidos en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Genkai.

-Acaban de ser testigos de nuestro poder. –respondieron las mujeres.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Yukina tímidamente.

-Yo soy Noir. –se presentó la primera mujer, vestida de negro, bajando de un salto del arco para quedar a nivel del suelo.

Los hombres de inmediato se pusieron en guardia.

-Y yo Blanc. –agregó la segunda, de blanco, uniéndose a la otra en el suelo. –Y no hace falta que alcen la guardia frente a nosotras, no les haremos daño.

-Nos llaman Deidades Mortales. –siguió diciendo Noir. –Pues diosas somos, pero por muchos años estuvimos durmiendo en cuerpos mortales.

-Aquellas que sacrificaron su vida voluntariamente. –agregó Blanc. –Cuya sangre sagrada representa la última esperanza viviente.

-Hemos visto el desarrollo no sólo de ésta batalla, sino de todas las que la precedieron. –dijo Noir. –Hemos sido testigos de su fuerza, su coraje, su entrega.

-También hemos visto la amistad que los une. –agregó Blanc. –Que les da la fuerza para seguir peleando, para jamás rendirse.

-Y es por eso que decidimos intervenir ahora. –agregó Noir. –Habiendo visto los hechos ahora hemos de dar nuestro veredicto.

-¿Pueden devolvernos a Silvain y a Izuki? –preguntó Kurama. -¿Pueden devolvernos a esas dos chicas que entregaron sus vidas y aún no sabemos por qué?

-Por desgracia eso está más allá de nuestro poder. –dijo Blanc en un tono compasivo.

-Entonces no nos interesa lo que puedan ofrecernos. –replicó Hiei. –De éstos enemigos nos hubiéramos podido hacer cargo nosotros mismos.

-¿No puedes por una vez dejar de lado el orgullo y admitir que necesitaban ayuda? –preguntó Noir, por un momento perdiendo toda la compostura y elegancia de que habían hecho gala ambas hasta el momento.

-Tranquila hermana… -murmuró Blanc sin alterarse. –Noir no tuvo la intención de ofender a ninguno de ustedes. Por muy difícil que pueda resultar el aceptarlo, ustedes solos no hubieran podido derrotar a todo ese ejército; -hizo una pausa, como si considerara sus palabras. –Y aún si eventualmente hubieran logrado reclamar la victoria, ésta hubiera sido una victoria amarga, ya que le hubiera costado la vida a más de uno.

-¿Cómo pueden ustedes saber eso? –preguntó Botan.

-Nosotras sabemos muchas cosas Botan. –le dijo Blanc con seriedad. –Aún siendo las tres deidades, somos enteramente diferentes, porque no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, no nos regimos por las mismas reglas.

-¿Deidades? –preguntó Kuwabara. –Entonces ustedes también son diosas.

Las mujeres se limitaron a asentir.

-Diosas o no, nadie les dio la autoridad para decidir quien vive y quien muere. –dijo Kurama muy molesto.

-No necesitamos que nos la den. –le dijo Noir. –Decidir quien vive y quien muere en una batalla es un poder que nos fue concedido desde el inicio de nuestra existencia. Hemos sido parte de las batallas más grandes de la historia.

-¡Pero nadie les pidió que intervinieran en ésta! –gritó Hiei furioso.

-Nuestra intervención no es algo que ustedes tuvieran el poder de decidir, ni siquiera nosotras. –le dijo Blanc. –Sólo sucedió así.

-¿Por qué? –insistió Kurama. -¿Quién tomó esa decisión¿Quién decidió que ellas merecían la vida menos que nosotros?

-No se trata de eso… -empezó a decir Blanc.

-¡Es que no lo entienden! –exclamó Noir perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Si ellas dos no hubieran sacrificado sus vidas todos ustedes hubieran muerto irremediablemente!

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! –gritó Hiei.

Sus movimientos fueron veloces, en un instante se lanzó contra Noir, espada desenvainada, y aunque la mujer hubiera podido esquivarlo fácilmente no lo hizo. Cuando Hiei se detuvo apenas a unos pasos de ellas una ligera herida estaba en la mejilla de ella.

-¿En verdad crees que no sé de lo que hablo? –preguntó Noir girándose levemente, la luz del sol iluminando su rostro. –Hiei…

-Izuki… -murmuró Hiei dando un paso atrás, su espada cayendo al suelo.

-¿Izuki? –preguntó Kurama vacilante, volteó a ver a Blanc con duda. –Entonces eso significa que… ¿Silvain?

La mencionada simplemente dio un paso atrás, parándose fuera de la sombra que confería el arco, permitiendo que el sol iluminara las facciones en su rostro también.

-Sí… -respondió finalmente. –Somos nosotras…

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Yuske.

-Curioso que una pregunta tan corta tenga una respuesta tan larga y complicada. –murmuró Noir pensativa.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto? –preguntó Botan. -¿Por qué todo el teatro de Blanc y Noir¿Por qué no simplemente actuar desde un principio?

-Porque no podíamos hacerlo. –respondió Blanc. –Nuestras manos estaban atadas mientras permaneciéramos en esos cuerpos humanos. Podíamos usar un porcentaje de nuestro poder, que es lo que le daba a Izuki sus habilidades en batalla, y a Silvain los poderes curativos.

-¿Poderes curativos? –preguntó Yukina sorprendida.

-Sí. –asintió Blanc. –Los mismos que te salvaron cuando caíste en la carretera todo herido, los mismos que la salvaron a ella cuando recién llegaron aquí.

-¿Por qué dices Izuki y Silvain como si fueran otras personas? –preguntó Keiko. –No podrían ya actuar normalmente ahora que ya sabemos que Blan y Noir sólo son alias de ustedes.

-Es que las cosas no son así. –replicó Noir. –Más bien podrías decir que Silvain e Izuki son el invento, identidades creadas para que nosotras las usáramos mientras tuviéramos que vivir en la tierra, como mortales, a la espera de nuestro destino.

-Mencionan mucho el destino. –dijo Yuske. -¿De qué destino hablan?

-Lo que pasó anoche, había sido anunciado desde hace mucho tiempo. –explicó Blanc. –La batalla, y el que no todos saldrían con vida.

-Pero todos estamos vivos… -murmuró Botan.

-Silvain e Izuki no. –le recordó Noir. –De eso se trataba esto. El destino era la batalla que tendría lugar, y la decisión era la que habíamos de tomar nosotras, de escoger quien perdería la vida en ésta batalla, o sacrificarnos nosotras mismas.

-Pero es que ustedes no tendrían por qué tomar una decisión a menos que… -de pronto Keiko pareció entenderlo todo. –Valkirias…

Noir y Blanc asintieron.

-Sin embargo hay una diferencia entre la historia que les contamos ese día, con la realidad. –dijo Blanc. –El que las valkirias se volvieran mortales no fue una condena, fue su decisión. Ellas sabían que en esa batalla alguien tenía que morir, porque sólo cuando esa sangre fuera derramada se consideraría como que esa batalla había sido cumplida. Pero dos valkirias que vieron lo que sucedía pensaron que los soldados que peleaban no eran los culpables de esa guerra, ellos no la habían provocado, sólo habían sido enviados por otros a luchar en ella. Y por eso las valkirias no quisieron que soldado alguno muriera. Entonces la única manera que encontraron para cumplir con lo que debía ser, sin tener que matar a otros fue, entregar su propia sangre en lugar de la de los soldados.

-Cuando el resto de los dioses supieron del sacrificio que aquellas dos valkirias habían hecho sus corazones se conmovieron. –siguió Noir. –Les ofrecieron convertirlas en deidades de más alta categoría, pero ellas no habían hecho ese sacrificio porque quisieran poder o gloria, sino porque querían ayudar; así que en vez de eso pidieron que se les diera la oportunidad de, un día en el futuro, volver a salvar vidas inocentes. Entonces los dioses les dieron cuerpos y vidas mortales a esas dos valkirias y las enviaron a la tierra, donde habían de reencarnar una y otra vez, a la espera del día en que cumplieran su deseo.

-¿Y ese día fue hoy? –preguntó Kuwabara.

Las valkirias asintieron.

-¿Me están diciendo que todo éste tiempo empezaron por el día en que habían de sacrificar sus vidas? –preguntó Yuske.

-Cuando lo dicen así suena como algo enfermo. –comentó Noir inconforme.

-No esperábamos el día para morir, sino el día para salvar a otros, como lo hicimos hace miles de años. –respondió Blanc.

-Por eso estabas tan insistente en el destino. –entendió Hiei finalmente. -¿Por eso aquella pregunta que me hiciste el otro día?

-Sí. –asintió Noir. –Poco después de que los conocimos Blanc empezó a presentir que pronto llegaría el momento de actuar; incluso tuvo un sueño donde vio ésta batalla tiempo antes de que sucediera.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto esfuerzo de ocultarse? –preguntó Genkai. -¿Por qué no dijeron desde un principio quienes eran si ya sabían como iba a terminar todo?

-Ahí es donde se equivoca, maestra Genkai. –le dijo Blanc. –Nosotras no sabíamos cómo iba a terminar todo. Teníamos en mente la batalla, y lo que podía suceder si interveníamos y si no, pero hasta el último momento fue nuestra decisión.

-Volvemos a lo mismo. –insistió Yuske. –Fueron ustedes quienes decidieron quitarse la vida.

-¿Cuántas veces más vamos a tener que repetirlo antes que lo entiendas? –preguntó Noir molesta. –Si no lo hubiéramos hecho al menos la mitad de ustedes estarían ahora muertos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hicieron? –preguntó Kurama, miró fijamente a Blanc. -¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué me ilusionaste con la idea de que me amabas tanto como yo, que existía la posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntos por siempre¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Yo nunca quise hacer eso! –exclamó Blanc soltándose a llorar. –Yo en ningún momento te mentí ni te engañé; cada momento que vivimos desde el día en que te encontré en la carretera y hasta hoy ha sido real; cada palabra, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, todo fue real. Yo también llegué a ilusionarme con la idea de estar contigo por siempre; pero era imposible.

-Nada es imposible. –insistió Kurama. –Tú lo dijiste, era tu decisión; pudiste elegir vivir.

-¿De qué me hubiera servido a mí vivir cuando tú ibas a morir? –preguntó Blanc sollozando amargamente. –Antes preferí entregar mi vida a que fueras tú quien muriera en mis brazos, a tener que pasar los siguientes años recriminándome a mí misma por no haberte salvado, por haber sido egoísta y preferir mi vida a la tuya. –sollozó aún más. –Si tan sólo supieras lo que estoy sintiendo. Estoy muerta, he vuelto a ser lo que fui alguna vez, una valkiria, una inmortal; y sin embargo, aún puedo sentir como me muero por dentro. Aún siento como un corazón que ya no debería tener se rompe, como mi alma llora por todo lo que soñé y ya nunca podrá ser. Sufro porque te amo, y porque sé que por muy imposible que sea ésta amor, nunca voy a poder dejar de amarte.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido siquiera imaginar. Kurama se movió de su lugar y un instante después tenía a Blanc entre sus brazos y la estaba besando apasionadamente.

El beso duró apenas por unos instantes, y aún cuando ambos hubieran deseado que siguiera eternamente sabían que eso no era posible.

-Kurama… -murmuró Blanc tristemente. –No podemos…

-No me importan las reglas, no me importa nada. –le dijo Kurama con convicción. –Te amo y no pienso perderte, por ningún motivo.

Y antes que ella pudiera siquiera tratar de replicar, él la volvió a besar.

Noir sólo observaba la escena en silencio, pensando lo increíble que era el amor, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para que al menos ellos dos se quedaran juntos; sabía que su hermana sería miserable por toda la eternidad si la separaban de él, y de ella…

-Hey… -ella escuchó una voz a su lado.

Noir casi pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, partiendo de su mano, la mano que cierto youkai de fuego acababa de sujetar.

-Hiei… -murmuró ella, no sabía qué más decir.

-Sabes… -comentó Hiei casualmente. –Estoy de acuerdo con el zorro. Ustedes se tienen que quedar aquí.

Ella no replicó, había sentido como la mano de Hiei había apretado un poco más la suya al decir esas palabras, era lo único que ella necesitaba para sentirse conmovida; aunque mucho temía que eso no fuera suficiente.

'Nosotras sólo somos deidades inferiores…' pensó Noir tristemente. 'No nos corresponde a nosotras decidir si podemos quedarnos o no. Ya se nos concedió el favor que pedimos la última vez, no sé si los dioses nos concederían otro…'

Justo en ese momento se abrió un portal.

Kurama y Blanc rompieron el beso en el momento en que el portal apareció, aunque Kurama la siguió abrazando.

El primero en salir del portal fue Koenma, ante cuya presencia todos asintieron, aunque no sabían que lo había hecho ir a ese lugar cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Lo que definitivamente no se esperaban fueron los dos individuos que cruzaron el portal detrás de Koenma, una pareja en quienes la edad no parecía importar y que aún sin tomar en cuenta sus elegantes ropajes, la mera presencia demostraba su poder y categoría.

Al instante tanto Blanc como Noir se tiraron al suelo de rodillas, los brazos al frente y sus frentes contra el suelo en una elaborada reverencia.

Los demás no entendían muy bien quienes eran exactamente esos individuos, aunque era fácil suponer que se trataba de personas muy importantes, su porte, además de las reacciones de las hermanas lo demostraba.

Botan fue la primera que pareció reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡Por todos los dioses…! –exclamó Botan, procediendo a hacer una profunda reverencia.

-Eso es lo que somos mi niña. –dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa. –Dioses.

-Dioses… -repitió Keiko, y entonces lo comprenderlo. –El Señor Odín y su esposa Frigg.

-Así es. –asintió Odín complacido. –Tal parece que incluso en el mundo gobernado por Enma-Daioh hay quienes conocen nuestros nombres.

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron reaccionar al resto, todos hicieron una reverencia al instante. Ya lo comprendían, esos dos eran los más importantes dioses de otro mundo.

* * *

Y algunas cosas se explican...mientras que otras se vuelven todavía más complicadas. No se preocupen, ésto no seguirá por mucho tiempo, de hecho ya sólo queda un capítulo más y después el epílogo. Así es, ésta historia está llegando a su fin y yo espero que disfruten de lo que queda de ella. 


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12. **

-Blanc, Noir, mis leales servidoras. –Odín se dirigió a ellas. –Pónganse de pie.

Pero ellas no lo hicieron.

-Discúlpenos, mi señor. –Noir fue la primera en hablar, aún con el rostro contra el suelo. –Pero no nos atrevemos a verlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué no mis niñas? –preguntó Frigg confundida. -¿Qué razón pueden tener ustedes para avergonzarse de tal manera?

-Nos atrevimos a desear más de lo que merecemos mi señora. –respondió Blanc también desde su lugar.

-¿Qué pueden desear y no merecer dos mujeres tan entregadas a nosotros y las tradiciones como ustedes? –preguntó Odín.

-Amor. –respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Explíquense mis niñas. –pidió Frigg.

-La vida mortal que se nos entregó para que viviéramos mientras esperábamos el momento para cumplir nuestro deseo, nos descubrimos disfrutándola más de lo que hubiéramos podido imaginar. –respondió Noir.

-Estamos conscientes de que ahora que hemos salvado a éstos guerreros, nuestro tiempo en la tierra ha terminado. –admitió Blanc con un dejo de tristeza. –Sin embargo no podemos evitar desear que pudiéramos permanecer aquí, con aquellos a quienes amamos.

-Sabemos que tan sólo el desear eso es algo imperdonable. –siguió Noir. –Siendo que en lo único que deberíamos pensar nosotras es en serviros a vosotros, nuestros señores, como hemos hecho siempre, pero simplemente no podemos evitarlo.

-Aunque quisiéramos cambiarlo ya es demasiado tarde. –agregó Blanc. –Ni toda la magia del universo podría cambiar lo que sentimos.

-¿Y qué es lo que sienten? –preguntó Odín.

-Los amamos. –respondieron ambas al unísono.

-Yo quisiera saber quienes son esos hombres a quienes éstas niñas mías aman tanto. –dijo Frigg. –Y si las aman a ellas.

Sin dudar ni un momento Kurama dio un paso al frente, Hiei de inmediato lo acompañó.

-Shuichi Minamino es mi nombre como mortal. –declaró Kurama ajustándose al vocabulario de ellos. –Kurama, es como muchos me conocen; alguna vez fui un kitsune plateado, criminal, el Rey de los Ladrones. Aún así Sil…Blanc me dio la mano cuando la necesité y se atrevió a amarme, y yo la amo con todo mi corazón.

Aquellos con los sentidos de los youkais fueron capaces de escuchar el suspiro que escapó de los labios de Blanc cuando Kurama dijo eso.

-Soy Hiei Jaganshi, un youkai de fuego. –dijo el de ojos escarlata. –Por años he sido frío con todos aquellos que me rodean; sin embargo de alguna manera Noir logró llegar hasta mí, logró conocerme y entenderme mejor de lo que yo llegué a creer posible. Y yo descubrí que disfruto de su compañía más que de la de cualquier otra persona. Si eso es amor…entonces debo decir que la amo más que a mi propia vida.

Noir no pudo evitar un muy leve sollozo, nunca hubiera imaginado posible escuchar a Hiei decir tales palabras. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Escúchenme mis valkirias. –dijo Odín con seriedad. –No hay nada de malo en desear el amor que comparten los mortales como lo desean ustedes. Y el que ustedes lo deseen ahora es algo que nosotros sabíamos pasaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Perdón? –Blanc y Noir no pudieron evitar enderezarse al momento, curiosas.

-Desde hace siglos, cuando ustedes hicieron aquella petición de un día volver a salvar las vidas de valientes guerreros en una batalla difícil. –explicó Odín. –Aceptamos concederles ese deseo porque fue lo que pidieron, pero nunca fue nuestra intención enviarlas a un segundo sacrificio como recompensa.

-El tener que morir dos veces no es recompensa para nadie. –agregó Frigg. –Pero desde que ustedes hicieron esa petición nosotros supimos que llegaría el día en que realmente desearían algo que les daría felicidad, una verdadera recompensa para sus siglos a nuestro servicio, para sus dos sacrificios.

Blanc y Noir tenían una expresión de confusión tal en sus rostros que de ninguna manera hubieran podido ocultarla, aunque de todos modos no tenían intención de hacerlo; lo mismo que el resto de los presentes.

-Desde un principio ésta iba a ser su recompensa. –les explicó Frigg. –Vidas libres como humanas, libres para vivir, para amar…

-Aunque deben saber que esa recompensa tiene su inconveniente. –agregó Odín. –Pues así como vivirán como mortales, también morirán como tales. En agradecimiento a sus servicios sus vidas serán tan largas como las de aquellos a quienes aman, pero algún día morirán.

Blanc y Noir estaban completamente fascinadas de escuchar esas palabras, aún y con cualquier inconveniente que pudiera haber, nada podía hacerlas más felices en ese momento que el tener la oportunidad de vivir una vida junto a aquellos a quienes amaban, sin importar cuan larga o corta ésta fuera.

-Nuestro tiempo aquí está llegando a su fin. –dijo Odín. –Nosotros aún tenemos un mundo que gobernar y cuidar.

-Y recuerden mis niñas. –les dijo Frigg suavemente. –Sin importar las dificultades que se les puedan presentar en su vida, nunca olviden que el amor siempre será más fuerte que cualquier trampa o truco.

Las chicas asintieron, aún sin entender completamente a lo que se refería la diosa.

-Adiós valkirias, y buena suerte. –les dijo Odín.

Y con eso ellos volvieron a cruzar el portal, Koenma detrás de ellos y éste se cerró.

-¿Desde cuándo Koenma se toma la molestia de venir hasta acá y ni siquiera nos saluda? –preguntó Yuske.

-Tonto. –le dijo Genkai. –Es obvio que él sólo venía a escoltar a los dioses del mundo de Noir y Blanc.

-Ya no más. –declaró una de ellas.

Cuando voltearon vieron a las hermanas ponerse en pie, pero ya no llevaban las ropas que usaran cuando revelaran su identidad de valkirias, sino de nueva cuenta los kimonos con que fueran al festival. La sangre y las heridas habían desaparecido de ellas.

-Parece que ya no seremos más las valkirias. –dijo Silvain. –A partir de hoy ya sólo seremos Silvain e Izuki.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. –dijo Kurama pasándole una mano por la cintura.

-Pues yo aún conservo mis habilidades. –dijo Izuki, en un instante moviéndose a quedar detrás de Kuwabara.

-Pues mientras no las uses para correr de mí no tengo inconveniente alguno. –dijo Hiei, de pronto detrás de Izuki, sujetándola por la cintura.

-Hey. –dijo Izuki volteando para verlo a los ojos. -¿Quién te dio permiso para abrazarme?

-Nadie, simplemente no lo pedí. –respondió Hiei acercándose a ella aún más. –Como tampoco lo pedí para esto.

Y sin más, él la besó.

Todos quedaron tan asombrados con la escena que ni siquiera se atrevieron a reírse o hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

-Eso me da una idea. –comentó Kurama pícaramente.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Silvain con fingida incomprensión. -¿Cuál?

-Ésta. –respondió Kurama, y procedió a reclamar los labios de Silvain con los suyos, de la misma manera que Hiei estaba haciendo con Izuki.

.---.

Cuando Silvain despertó lo primero de que fue consciente fueron los brazos que la sostenían por la cintura, detrás de ella. Ella estaba en su futón y por lo que podía notar Kurama se había quedado sosteniéndola todo el rato.

-Buenos días bonita. –saludó Kurama al darse cuenta que ella se había despertado.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –preguntó Silvain aún sin darse la vuelta.

-Desde que te traje a tu cuarto, a eso de las seis y media de la mañana. –respondió Kurama. –Estaba tan cansado que también me dormí aquí, por unas horas. Yukina vino hace como una hora, trajo la comida. Son alrededor de las tres de la tarde, quizá las cuatro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas al menos una hora tumbado en éste futón, sólo viéndome dormir? –preguntó Silvain girándose para verlo.

-Es que te vas tan tierna así dormida… -dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

-Eres imposible. –le dijo Silvain en tono bromista mientras se enderezaba.

-Pero igual me amas.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Silvain levantándose, dándole la espalda. –Yo no estoy muy segura.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse cariño. –Kurama de inmediato se levantó tras ella y fue a abrazarla de nuevo.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.

-Silvain…

Kurama no pudo evitar dudar en ese momento, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar para poder verla a la cara, y fue en ese momento que pudo verlo, la sonrisa pícara y el brillo en sus ojos.

-Era un chiste. –exclamó ella divertida.

-Más te vale. –le dijo él fingiendo seriedad.

-Sabes que eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí. –le dijo ella.

-Con todo lo que dejaste por mí, me doy cuenta. –le dijo él comprensivo.

-¿Dejar¿Qué fue lo que dejé?

-Tu vida en el Valhala, tu puesto de diosa, tu inmortalidad…

-No recuerdo haber dejado nada que fuera realmente importante. –lo interrumpió ella con dulzura. –Cualquier cosa que haya podido dejar atrás definitivamente no es más importante que tú y el amor que te tengo.

Y antes que Kurama siquiera pudiera pensar en algún otro inconveniente ella lo calló con un beso, largo y tierno.

.---.

Keiko, Yuske, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei e Izuki estaban comiendo lo que las chicas (a excepción de Izuki) habían cocinado.

-¿No deberíamos ir a asegurarnos de que Silvain y Kurama estén bien? –preguntó Yukina algo preocupada. –Ya hace una hora que les dejé la comida, y Silvain no había despertado.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a interrumpir a los tórtolos si están a la mitad de algo importante? –preguntó Yuske. –Yo creo que no.

-¡Yuske, hentai! –le gritó Keiko dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Los demás sólo negaron con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por Silvain, Yukina. –dijo Izuki con calma. –Es normal que ella necesite más tiempo para reponerse.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Botan con curiosidad. –Se supone que ustedes dos son, o eran, valkirias, iguales¿no? Y tú ya hace rato que te levantaste.

-Las dos éramos valkirias, sí. –asintió Izuki. –Pero no somos iguales, nunca lo fuimos. Yo era parte del grupo de las guerreras, las que se dedicaban a luchar en las batallas divinas; ella en cambio era del grupo de las Sanadoras y Escanciadoras, las que ayudaban a otros y atendían a las almas de los guerreros muertos cuando llegaban al Valhala.

En ese momento Keiko y Yukina se levantaron de sus lugares un momento para después volver con el postre, eran cartones con helado de diferentes sabores. Increíblemente Izuki fue la primera que tomó uno de ellos; según ella antes que Hiei se lo ganara.

-Si no les importa me comeré mi postre afuera. –dijo Izuki dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Tengo ganas de disfrutar un poco del aire libre.

-Seguro. –asintió Genkai.

-Bueno, quizá ahora que ya se fue nos digas exactamente qué fue lo que pasó anoche Hiei… -murmuró Yuske girándose.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hiei se había marchado, llevándose consigo otro de los cartones de helado.

-Creo que su ausencia es respuesta suficiente Yuske. –le dijo Botan.

-Sí. –asintió Yuske. –Creo que sí.

.---.

Izuki decidió subirse a una de las ramas medias del árbol en vez de quedarse en el suelo como acostumbraba, aunque todavía se estaba recuperando de la batalla de esa misma madrugada tenía suficiente fuerza para impulsarse con los brazos y subir.

-Me agrada esta vista. –murmuró Izuki viendo a su alrededor, veía buena parte del bosque, era lindo. –Ahora entiendo por qué a Hiei le gusta tanto pasársela en los árboles.

Ella se dejó ir hacia atrás, para recargarse en el tallo del árbol, excepto que nunca llegó a eso, antes su cuerpo topó con otro.

-Hey Hiei. –lo saludó Izuki.

En vez de sentirse intimidada con su presencia se acomodó un poco más, recargada en el pecho de él, definitivamente era mucho más cómodo que estar contra el tronco de un árbol, por muy bonito que éste fuera.

Por varios minutos ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra alguna. Hiei, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Izuki sostenía su cartón de helado y se lo comía poco a poco, Izuki también se comía el suyo, de vez en cuando robándole una probada al de él, o invitándole una cucharada del suyo.

-¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a ella? –preguntó Izuki de pronto.

-Hn. –Hiei volvió a su réplica usual.

-Vamos Hiei, tú sabes de quien estoy hablando. –le dijo Izuki. -¿No crees que ella merece saber la verdad?

-Está mejor sin saberla. –dijo Hiei finalmente.

-¿En serio¿Igual que lo estaban ustedes cuando nosotras les ocultamos que éramos valkirias, que nos íbamos a sacrificar para salvarlos? No lo creo.

-La situación no es la misma. Si ella se entera que yo soy el hermano que ha estado buscando por tantos años…me va a odiar.

-Pues a lo mejor y al principio no le va a gustar mucho que hayas pasado tanto tiempo sin decirle la verdad, pero al final lo va a entender.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que…soy un criminal, un asesino. He hecho daño a mucha gente y nunca me sentí mal por ello, ni siquiera volví a mirar lo que había hecho, ni una sola vez. Ella jamás va a querer tener una persona como yo por hermano. Es imposible que algún día pueda llegar a quererme.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que yo puedo amarte y ella no? No me parece muy lógico que digamos Hiei. –Al no obtener respuesta de ella volteó a verlo. -¿Qué? Creí que había quedado establecido esta madrugada. Te amo, y es por ese amor que decidí que prefiero ser una mortal una 'baka onna', ningen, como tú me llamas y así tener aunque sea una oportunidad de estar contigo; a volver al Valhala, como una diosa, sola por toda la eternidad.

-No eres una baka onna. –negó Hiei. –El baka soy yo por estar diciendo tonterías.

-Lo bueno es que te das cuenta. -Izuki le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, Izuki conectó las bocas de ambos en un beso que sabía a vainilla y chocolate, el helado que habían estado comiendo ambos. Alargaron el beso lo más posible, hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse.

-Eso sabe mejor que mi helado. –comentó Hiei.

Izuki casi se cae de la rama de la sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado oír a Hiei decir algo así, y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, era más de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿Quieres probar más? –se atrevió a decir ella finalmente.

-Me agrada la idea. –le respondió él.

Y sin más volvieron a besarse.

.---.

Las siguientes fueron las dos semanas más maravillosas para las ex-valkirias y sus respectivas parejas. El tiempo se pasó volando entre tanta felicidad. Y quizá fue precisamente por tanta felicidad que ni siquiera Silvain pudo prever lo que sucedió una noche.

-Hola mis niñas… -saludó alguien por detrás.

Izuki y Hiei, así como Silvain y Kurama iban regresando de sus respectivas citas, estaban en la entrada del templo, cuando llegó aquel individuo.

La reacción de las chicas fue instantánea, se pusieron una junto a la otra, ligeramente frente a sus parejas, como a modo de protección.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? –preguntó Izuki sin ocultar su desagrado.

-Noir, Noir, tan directa como siempre. –dijo él, luego volteó a ver a la otra. –Tú tampoco pareces haber cambiado Blanc, sigues siendo el cerebro del grupo.

-Ella tiene razón. –dijo Silvain sin inmutarse. -¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Loki?

Loki…El nombre resonó en la mente de Kurama y Hiei. Ese era otro de los dioses del mundo de ellas, un dios tramposo, a quien el resto no tenía en muy alta estima.

-Sólo vine a visitarlas, valkirias. –dijo Loki sonriendo. –Tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes. Saben cuanto me encanta verlas.

-Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo. –murmuró Izuki entre dientes.

-¿Te llegaron tarde las noticias Loki? –preguntó Silvain. –Ya no somos Noir y Blanc, ya no somos las valkirias. Somos mortales.

-Un desperdicio de belleza y existencia si me lo preguntan… -empezó a decir Loki.

-Pero no te lo preguntamos. –lo interrumpió Izuki.

-Más respeto muchacha, que soy tu superior. –le espetó Loki.

-No, no lo eres. –dijo Silvain con seriedad. –Como valkirias nosotras le servimos a Odín, no a ti. Y ya ni siquiera valkirias somos, somos mujeres mortales, libres, nada te debemos a ti ni a ningún otro dios que pudiera aparecer.

-Se los advierto… -empezó Loki.

-Tú no nos adviertes Loki. –le dijo Izuki con seriedad.

Hasta el dios pareció asombrarse cuando vio a Izuki sacar sus manos de atrás de su espalda, llevando en éstas las sais. En un momento de distracción de Loki se había concentrado y había logrado invocar sus armas; como ella misma había dicho, aún conservaba sus habilidades.

-¿Crees que un par de navajas me van a detener? –le preguntó Loki con prepotencia.

-Eso no. –negó Silvain dando un paso al frente. –Pero esto sí.

Al instante un escudo se alzó a sus pies, separando a las dos parejas del dios Loki. Un escudo que aunque él trató de cruzar apenas lo logró golpear.

-Ya no seremos valkirias, pero aún conservamos los poderes. –le dijo Izuki con seriedad.

-No me retes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. –la amenazó Loki.

-Tampoco sabes de lo que somos capaces nosotros. –dijo Kurama.

Y fue en ese momento que ellos notaron que los dos youkai ya se habían adelantado a quedar justo junto a las chicas, armas en mano, su youki alzándose.

-Mortales tontos… -murmuró Loki con desprecio. –Creen que tienen la autoridad para siquiera permanecer en pie frente a nosotros los dioses. Siempre han dicho que para un trabajo salga bien lo tiene que hacer uno mismo; si me hubiera encargado yo personalmente esos dos, junto con todos sus inútiles amigos ya estarían ardiendo en el infierno.

-Si te hubieras encargado tú… -Silvain fue la primera en entender de lo que hablaba.

-¡Loki! –gritó Izuki furiosa, entendiéndolo también. -¡Tú maldito bas…!

La chica de ojos miel estuvo incluso a punto de lanzarse contra el dios, pero Hiei la contuvo, por muy mal que le cayera el seudo-dios no creía conveniente que Izuki lo atacara cuando estaba dominada por la rabia, no estaba pensando coherentemente y podía terminar lastimada. En todo caso, si las cosas se ponían peor, él mismo se encargaría de que el tal Loki conociera frente a frente el poder del Goku-Ryu-Ha.

Silvain notó que alguien gruñía a su derecha y al girarse se quedó en shock al ver como el dorado parecía estar tratando de dominar sobre el verde de los ojos de su novio. Era obvio que Kurama estaba molesto, pero Youko estaba furioso.

-Te lo advierto Loki. –Silvain fue quien habló, al ser la única que aún conservaba aunque sea un poco de calma. –Vete ahora mismo o vas a saber de lo que son capaces aquellos que habitan éste mundo cuando se les provoca; y también de lo que somos capaces nosotras aún estando en cuerpos mortales.

-Es una oferta tentadora. –admitió Loki. –Pero aquí soy yo quien les va a demostrar a ustedes de lo que soy capaz.

Eso los dejó a todos confundidos.

-El deseo que ustedes le pidieron a Odín tiene un resquicio. –les dijo Loki. –Y ustedes bien saben que esa es mi especialidad.

-No puede ser… -murmuró Izuki, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Hiei.

-Significa que ellas pidieron vidas mortales. –dijo Loki. –Pero nunca especificaron en que mundo deseaban vivir esas vidas. Lo más lógico pues sería que pasaran esas vidas en su propio mundo, así que…

-¡¡No!! –gritó Silvain entrando en pánico.

Pero no había manera de evitarlo, tras las palabras de Loki su poder logró atravesar el escudo y transformarse en un vórtice que en menos de un segundo se tragó a las chicas.

* * *

En serio que ni yo sé cómo acabé poniendo un final así a un capi del final del fic...es extraño hasta para mí. Pero no se preocupen, ya sólo falta el epílogo, en él todo se solucionará, lo prometo. Y también prometo esforzarme lo más posible para no tardarme tanto ésta vez. Fue un descuido mio haber tomado tanto tiempo y trataré que no se repita.

Nos vemos en el final. No olviden dejar sus reviews.


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo. **

_"Por un momento lo único que se escuchó fueron los gritos de desesperación de los 2 youkais que en un instante habían perdido lo que más amaban en su vida. No tuvieron la oportunidad de exigirle a Loki que les devolviera a las chicas, pues ya había desaparecido._

_Aunque tampoco pasaron mucho tiempo en la desesperación, pues apenas unos segundos después otro portal se abrió, y de él emergió Loki, aunque no con el porte y orgullo con que lo vieran un momento antes, sino que fue arrojado violentamente al suelo. Detrás de él surgió un hombre muy alto, de cabellos desordenados y con un mazo en mano._

_-Yo soy Thor, el dios del trueno. –se presentó él. -Sé quienes son ustedes. Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino y Hiei Jaganshi, los youkais que lograron conquistar los corazones de Blanc y Noir._

_-Disculpe que lo pregunte. –dijo Kurama finalmente recuperando la voz. -¿Qué lo trae aquí?_

_-Ah, eso. –asintió Thor. –Pues Odín ya se imaginaba que Loki podía tratar algo para fastidiar a las valkirias, y yo me ofrecí para mantener vigilancia; en cuanto conjuró ese vórtice para llevarse a las chicas yo me di cuenta y decidí intervenir._

_-¿Dónde están ellas? –preguntó Hiei._

_-Aquí. –le respondió una voz._

_Y entonces notaron como detrás de Thor salieron Silvain e Izuki, se les veía algo aturdidas, pero fuera de eso estaban de maravilla._

_-Quizá no entendiste las cosas que sucedieron aquí hace unos días Loki. –dijo Thor con seriedad al otro dios. –Pero el gran Odín les dio a éstas valkirias el don de una vida humana, para que la pasaron con aquellos que sus corazones escogieron. Es obvio que sólo podrían hacer eso estando en el mismo mundo que ellos._

_-Eso no lo especificaron. –replicó Loki levantándose del suelo._

_-Pues entonces lo especifico yo ahora. –le dijo Thor. –Ellas vivirán sus vidas mortales aquí, y eso no lo puedes cambiar._

_-Hm… -Loki no parecía muy conforme con la orden._

_-Además, por los problemas que ocasionaste en este mundo se te ha exiliado de él. –le dijo Thor. –Desde el día de hoy si vuelves aquí Enma-Daioh tendrá derecho a encerrarte._

_-¡Eso es un insulto! –exclamó Loki furioso. –Mi poder supera al de Enma-Daioh._

_-No en éste mundo. –declaró Thor._

_Loki ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de seguir quejándose, pues en ese momento Thor volvió a sujetarlo de las ropas y lo arrojó de vuelta al interior del portal._

_-Ésta es la despedida valkirias. –dijo Thor volviéndose hacia las chicas. –Buena suerte._

_-Gracias Thor y Adiós. –se despidieron las chicas con una reverencia._

_Y sin más Thor entró al portal, cerrándolo tras de sí._

_Las chicas no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviadas._

_-Esa estuvo cerca… -murmuró Izuki._

_-Corrección. –le dijo Silvain. –Demasiado cerca._

_-Casi las perdemos… -murmuró Kurama abrazando a Silvain fuertemente._

_-No nos vuelvan a dar un susto así. –agregó Hiei haciendo lo mismo con Izuki._

_-Nunca. –respondió ambas al unísono."_

_.---._

_"El tiempo pasó. Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses. Las dos parejas se fueron conociendo cada días más, y entre más se conocían más se enamoraban._

_No todo era perfecto, aún había problemas con youkais que atacaban de vez en cuando, pero con el equipo de Reikai Tantei y las ex-valkirias unidos, eran invencibles._

_Y así fue como, entre batallas y diversiones, unas cuantas tristezas y muchas alegrías, todos ellos realmente vivieron felices por siempre. Fin."_

.---.

-Es hermoso. –comentó una mujer al tiempo que cerraba el libro. –Lástima que no fuera así como terminaron las cosas en realidad.

-Una lástima en verdad. –asintió una segunda mujer a su lado.

-¿Por qué escribiste ese final si no es el verdadero? –preguntó la primera.

-Porque la gente no leería el libro si hubiera escrito lo que en verdad pasó. –replicó la segunda. –La gente quiere leer una historia con un final feliz.

-¿Y el final verdadero no lo fue?

-Dímelo tú. Las dos chicas cayeron en el vórtice y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron de cara al suelo de tierra, junto a un enorme árbol; detrás del cual estaba su auto. El portal había desaparecido, y ellas no tenían manera de abrir otro. Así que tuvieron que resignarse a volver a casa, a volver a soñar con lo que casi lograron tener y sin embargo perdieron por la mala saña de un maldito seudo-dios.

-Tienes razón, ese final apesta.

-Y sin embargo, aquí seguimos, seguimos soñando… –la voz de la segunda mujer sonaba de pronto melancólica, triste.

-Onee-san… -la primera no sabía que más decir.

La primera mujer llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de noche rojo oscuro, era halter, con la espalda casi completamente descubierta, con una abertura que enseñaba su ombligo y después caía hasta poco antes de sus tobillos; los zapatos de medio tacón igualmente rojos y la cinta al final de su trenza francesa hacían juego con su vestido. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ella era el brazalete de perlas negras que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

La segunda lucía un vestido que parecía iniciar en blanco y terminar en azul cielo, de escote recto y hombros descubiertos entallado hasta la cadera y a partir de ahí con un poco de vuelo, por el frente llegaba hasta un poco por encima del suelo y por detrás se arrastraba algunos centímetros; zapatillas blancas de piso completaban el atuendo. Lo que más resaltaba de su atuendo era la pinza adornada con una gardenia que sostenía su cabello en una coleta floja a la altura del cuello.

Eran ellas, Izuki y Silvain. Un año había transcurrido desde que Loki las devolviera a su mundo como una de sus bromas y ellas nunca habían encontrado la manera de volver. Silvain se había dejado el cabello crecer aún más, y ya le estaba pasando la cadera, el de Izuki seguía igual. Cada una conservaba una única evidencia material de todo lo vivido en esos dos meses, una sola prueba de que todo eso había sucedido, de que ese amor había sido real.

Al volver a su casa ellas habían tratado de recuperar sus vidas, pero había resultado demasiado difícil. Silvain no había tardado en dejar el club de arquería, le traía demasiados recuerdos, e Izuki había tenido algunos problemas en la escuela, porque se la pasaba distraída. Entonces ellas se habían desahogado como mejor sabían hacerlo. Silvain había convertido su aventura en una novela; mientras que Izuki había hecho una pintura, ilustrándose a ellas y sus amores con lo que llevaban puesto el día del festival, las había puesto en conjunto con la pintura que hiciera tiempo atrás de las valkirias y la que terminara poco antes de la 'aventura' en la que aparecían los dos youkais con sus ropas usuales.

Lo que ellas no esperaban cuando crearon ese libro y esas pinturas era la respuesta que iban a obtener de la gente. Un editor se había ofrecido a publicar la novela de Silvain en cuanto ésta la hubo terminado, y además el dueño de una galería de inmediato quiso comprar las pinturas para exponerlas en su colección.

Esa era la razón por la que ellas estaban ahí esa noche. En la galería expondrían las pinturas de Izuki, al mismo tiempo que Silvain presentaría su libro.

-Estamos a punto de lograr el éxito que siempre deseamos. –comentó Izuki. –Yo como pintora y tú como escritora y sin embargo…

-No somos felices. –finalizó Silvain. –Y nunca lo seremos porque nos fue arrebatado lo único que realmente deseamos.

-A veces creo que mejor nos hubiéramos muerto ese día. –dijo Izuki con fastidio.

-Espero que no digan eso en serio. –dijo una voz masculina desde atrás de ellas. -¿Porque entonces qué caso tendría que hubiéramos venido?

El shock fue tan grande que estuvieron a punto de desmayarse en el acto. Ahí en esa misma habitación se encontraban Kurama y Hiei.

-¿Es un sueño? –preguntó Silvain al acercarse a Kurama, vacilante.

-¿Esto te parece un sueño? –preguntó Kurama a su vez abrazándola. -¿O esto? –la besó.

Silvain no contestó, simplemente correspondió al abrazo y al beso con todo su corazón.

-¿No me vas a hacer la misma pregunta a mí? –preguntó Hiei junto a Izuki.

-No necesito confirmaciones, sé que es real. –respondió Izuki con una sonrisa.

-Que bien. –dijo Hiei, y sin mediar palabra también la besó.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Silvain cuando finalmente se separaron.

-Nos tomó tiempo, pero finalmente conseguimos crear un portal hasta su mundo. –les explicó Kurama. –Una vez aquí tan sólo tuvimos que caminar hasta una esquina para ver el cartel que anunciaba éste evento. Fue fácil encontrarlas.

-Nos encontraron. –dijo Izuki. -¿Pero y ahora qué?

-Pues ahora se vienen con nosotros. –respondió Hiei fingiendo enojo. -¿O acaso creen que vinimos hasta acá sólo para platicar?

-Es decisión suya. –dijo Kurama. –Ustedes deciden si se quedan o vuelven con nosotros.

-¿Tú en verdad crees que vamos a dejar pasar la única oportunidad que tenemos para volver con ustedes? –preguntó Izuki sarcásticamente.

-Su hogar, el libro, las pinturas… -dijo Kurama.

-Nada de eso importa cuando lo comparamos con ustedes. –le dijo Silvain.

Los chicos no pudieron menos que sonreír.

.---.

Minutos después los invitados al evento llegaron, pero no pudieron encontrar a las artistas por ningún lado. Habían desaparecido por completo. Las noticias salieron a la mañana siguiente, y siguieron por largo tiempo; cuando el libro se volvió famoso, igual que las pinturas. Y algo que siempre se recordaba era la misteriosa desaparición de las artistas responsables, a quienes ni los policías ni el FBI pudieron encontrar jamás.

Lo único que habían llegado a obtener de su paradero era una carta dirigida a la familia de Izuki que decía: _"No se preocupen por nosotras, estamos bien y felices. Dicen que el hogar está donde está el corazón; pues bien, estamos en nuestro hogar. Sepan que siempre los recordaremos y querremos. Sean felices. Adiós. Izuki y Silvain." _

.---.

Y a un mundo de distancia dos chicas daban la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

-¿Saben? –comentó Silvain. –Creo que tengo la frase perfecta para describir este momento.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Izuki. -¿Cuál?

-Esto es… -murmuró Silvain con una amplia sonrisa. –Un Sueño Hecho Realidad…

Y los otros tres no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Y Todos Vivieron Felices Por Siempre... 

Bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabían. Ésta historia ha llegado a su fin y espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Sé que había prometido un fanart para hoy, pero lamentablemente Azuka no me lo tuvo a tiempo. Si me lo llega a entregar en próximos días dejaré un recado en ésta historia, si no, pues entonces ésto habrá sido todo.

Hasta la próxima historia (pero no olviden dejar un review más en ésta)!


End file.
